Look After You
by gooseles
Summary: The WWE is a dream come true for Mallori Reed but life in the pro wrestling big leagues isn't what she expects. A new character, a new storyline, and a new partner can't wash away the tragedy of an old heartache. OC.
1. A New Beginning

Mallori Reed nervously chewed the inside of her lip. She was mere hours away from a moment she had been waiting for, one she had dreamed about all her life. She had been working for years to fulfill a destiny that at times had seemed so uncertain and unattainable. Growing up in a suburb of Indianapolis, she had been the older of two girls born to working class parents. Pretty and popular with striking dark olive skin, black hair and piercing blue eyes, she had been quiet but popular and after high school had attended two years of Ivy Tech Community College to pursue an associate's in business. Through her college years and the time that followed after as her days were spent as an administrative assistance in an architectural firm, most nights were dedicated to the independent circuits of the professional wrestling scene. Always athletic, she had been a standout track star in high school but ever since the days of watching Ric Flair and The Boogie Woogie Man Jimmy Valiant with her grandfather, wrestling had been her real passion. While most young girls dreamed of walking down the wedding aisle, Mallori's visions included the aisle lined with screaming fans that led to the squared circle.

Her big break had come with a two-year developmental contract with Florida Championship Wrestling. It was the latest WWE development territory and the catapult that had launched many a struggling Indy no name into a sports entertainment superstar. With just two thousand dollars and a lifelong dream to her name, she had packed up and driven her ten-year-old Mazda the 1001 miles to Florida. Known for her eagerness to learn, positive attitude and never quit outlook, Mallori had been popular in the locker room. A mid –card performer in the Women's division she had made the most of her off time working out in the gym and wrestling in the ring any wrestler who would bump with her. 24 months and many life lessons late, she had waited with bated breath and finally the letter, a letter she had waited for all her life arrived, freshly postmarked from Stamford, Connecticut.

And once again she had found herself on the move. Life as she knew it had been turned upside down once more all in the name of a dream. Leaving behind a tiny unfurnished studio apartment in Florida and her few friends behind, Mallori found herself on an airplane headed for Cleveland, Ohio. Carrying nearly everything she owned in two pieces of luggage, a taxi had dropped her off at the Quicken Loans Arena. Standing in awe, huge grin on her face, there she was. She had made it. Smackdown's newest diva had arrived.

Slowly Mallori had made her way backstage. The area was busy with people walking, talking, hustling and bustling about. Roadies went about setting up the ring as she stood in the middle of the hallway taking it all in. Her moment of clarity was ruined when she took a brisk elbow to the side. Nearly toppling over she looked up to see the man she recognized as the Intercontinental Champion, Drew McIntyre. If he had even noticed that he had nearly knocked her over, he certainly didn't seem to care. Looking around for someone by the name of "Jack" she scoured the tags on the employees' passes even though they scurried by faster than she could read.

"Excuse me. Um. hi, I'm Mallori. Mallori Reed, are you Jack?" she asked, looking for the man she had been instructed to meet with about her angle.

Upon further look she saw that his name badge read Jake. He shook his head and walked away without further acknowledgement of her presence. Mallori blew out a breath. So much for that everybody knows your name feeling she had been accustomed to down in Florida. Adjusting her own credentials clipped to her chest and nearly covered by a mass of unruly black hair, Mallori turned on her heels and followed the crowd until she arrived at a huge red door with a sign that said, WWE Diva's Locker Room. She smiled to herself. WWE Diva. That was her.

Walking in she set her belongings next to a plush dark blue sofa. Nervously she sighed. Where the hell was this Jack person? He was supposed to be there to go over her angle. There had been the possibility that she might start right away. If so, she'd have to do her hair and makeup and get into costume. And she'd need at least a minute to mentally prepare. After all, this was Smackdown. She could be facing the formidable likes of Layla, the Women's Champion Michelle McCool or even the Glamazon Beth Phoenix. It was almost too exciting. Mallori felt like pinching herself to make sure that her dream had really come true.

"Can I help you?"

The voice startled Mallori. She turned and saw a familiar face from her TV, Natalya Neidhart.

"Wow…"

Natalya gave a half smile.

"Sorry no fans back here."

"I'm not a fan," Mallori began. "I mean, I am. I'm a fan but I work here. I'm new. It's my first night. I wrestled down in FCW."

She flashed her badge and when Natalya was somewhat convinced, she extended her hand.

"Sorry I didn't know. Happens all the time."

"It's cool," she returned her handshake.

"I'm Nattie. Mallori, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry to meet like this. I was waiting for someone named Jack and I couldn't find end so I kind of ended up here."

"Jack," she rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that. No offense but he's a bit of a spazz."

Mallori laughed.

"That's okay. I just want to make sure I know what's going on and where I'm supposed to be."

"I understand. Listen, I have to get ready for my match. If I run into Jack I'll tell him that you're looking for him. Nice meeting you."

Just like that, the blonde was gone.

"Nice meeting you, too," Mallori called out to no one in particular. Kicking at her bag, she tugged on her lip a habit she often turned to when she was nervous. "Welcome to the Big Leagues, Mal. You're not in Florida anymore."

"And thank God for that."

Another voice but this one was familiar. Mallori grinned.

"Serena!"

"Mal!"

Serena Deeb. She embraced the woman she had known for two years, someone she had wrestled with and against and one of the few people she could call a friend even though the two had fallen out of touch when the other woman had been summoned to the WWE first.

"Dude, I am for sure digging the G.I. Jane look," Mallori joked.

"Make all the fun you want, you could be next, Mal."

"I don't think the Straight Edge Society could handle Genesis," Mallori joked referring to her FCW character's name.

"You found out your angle yet?"

"No, I'm looking for Jack."

"Good luck with that."

"That's like the second time I've heard that in five minutes. Doesn't seem like a good omen."

Serena shrugged.

"Jack is just…well, he's Jack. You'll get used to him. I'll help you find him. In the meantime, I'm just glad you're here. I mean that. This is so awesome. We used to talk about this all the time."

"And now we're here."

"We're here. Come on. I'll introduce you to everybody. Jack is bound to be running around here somewhere."

Following Serena back into the hall, somewhere turned out to be right around the corner.

"Mallori Reed?"

"Yeah. Hi. You must be…"

"Jack and you're late. I've been looking for you all over," the words seemed to tumble out of his mouth.

"But…"

"It's no use," Serena whispered with a chuckle.

"Sorry."

"No time for apologies," Jack grabbed her hand. "We have to go. Less than hour until show time and we've got some major changes going on."

"Changes? You mean with my angle?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Or lack thereof."

"Am I gonna get to wrestle tonight?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Look, I'll explain on the way. You were booked for a match with Mickie James but plans apparently changed. It came from the Bosslady herself."

Mallori raised an eyebrow.

"Stephanie," Serena answered referring to Mrs. McMahon-Levesque.

"You got it. Anyway, the match with Mickie James got canned but she has something else planned for you."

"Am I still wrestling?"

"Something like that," he called behind from the brisk pace that kept him ahead of the two women. "Now keep up. We have to get you fitted. Hope you like boots with fur."

Serena and Mallori exchanged glances. With the clock ticking down, it the first night was about to get interesting.


	2. Changing Plans

Stretching his long tanned arms high above his head, he chuckled as a couple of the older ladies from catering walked by and giggled. They blushed and whispered, then glanced away like school girls when he grinned at them. His nickname was the Ambassador of Abdominals and judging from his glistening six pack, it had been a title rightfully earned. He was also known as the Guru of Greatness, the Friday Night Delight, and the Shaman of Sexy. To the WWE universe he was John Morrison but beneath the cocky exterior, witty one liners and boots with the fur, he was just John Randall Hennigan.

"Good match, man," he nodded in acknowledgement as a sweaty Matt Hardy made his way back from the ring.

"Thanks. It's a good crowd."

It had been eight years since John had been affiliated with the WWE but even after all that time, some days it still felt like a dream. The coolest dream ever that was his reality. Raised in California, he had grown up a fan of wrestling. It was what he wanted to be when he grew up but the pipe dream had faded as the teen years had come and he had chosen to focus his attention on school, other sports and of course girls. After high school graduation he had attended college first for geology and then to study film. While at the University of California at Davis for film, the MTV reality series Tough Enough had caught his eye. Realizing a dream he had long given up on, John sought out local training at Supreme Pro Wrestling in Sacramento. Just a few years later he had gone from obscurity to fame overnight. He had competed on the third edition of the popular show and alongside Matt Cappotelli, had dominated the competition.

After clenching the win, the two men had been shipped to train in Louisville, Kentucky with the WWE's then developmental territory. A year later John debuted as Johnny Blaze, assistant to Eric Bischoff. After a series of angles and characters and a return stint to Ohio Valley Wrestling, the big break came with the formation of the tag team MNM. Teaming with fellow former Indy wrestler Adam Birch as Joey Mercury, the two went on to win several championships in Ohio Valley and WWE. For John, his time in Louisville had been even more special. In addition to a new career, he had a new love.

Her name was Melina Perez and if it wasn't love at first sight, it surely was a plethora of other feelings. Intrigue, kinship, lust. They had met during audition week for Tough Enough III but their budding friendship had been interrupted when the Latina beauty had been cut from the top 25. They had both been in relationships at the time and had only managed to keep in touch sporadically following the auditions. When she was picked up by Ohio Valley Wrestling, John's familiar face was there and in a twist of fate, the pair was coupled for a romantic angle. It didn't take long for life to soon imitate art.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on. Sure he had told other past girlfriends that he loved them but the feeling of being with Melina, of making love to Melina was like nothing he had ever experienced before in his life. He fell hard. He felt understood by her in a way that no other human being had understood him. They were wrestling partners, lovers, and best friends. They dated exclusively for a few years, even setting up house together in L.A. It had been the perfect relationship, the perfect life but nothing is perfect and nothing lasts forever. It was a painful life lesson John would have to learn.

They say many things change a person. Time. Money. Fame. Perhaps Melina had been victim to all three. Over the years she seemed to grow distant. His quirky, dorky habits that once made her laugh now seemed to annoy her. Their constant togetherness that was once so natural began to become nothing short of uncomfortable. Something inside of her changed and it killed him. For the handsome young man who had always been so carefree and who had always been in control the inevitable pain of unrequited love was almost too much to bear.

"It's me and not you John." "I need space, John." "I need to know who I am without you." "I can't be with anyone right now." "We'll always be friends." "Plans change." She had given him every line in the book. But at the end of the day, none of it mattered. She was gone. Missing from their cozy private life, their only interaction was work where he had managed to suck it up for pride's sake and put on his bravest face. Inside he was dying but he never let it show. All he could do was hold on to hope. The hope that what they had was real and that it was too powerful to ever be extinguished.

Disappointment is a funny thing. John had felt it a time or two in his life and it wasn't a great feeling. It had hurt like hell when he had tried out for Tough Enough II only to have his dreams dashed right in front of him. But none of it, nothing had been as bad as the jealousy, humiliation, anger, and hurt he felt when the last one in the locker room to know, he discovered his beloved former girlfriend, the woman who had said she couldn't be with anyone had rebounded faster than a Spalding basketball in an NBA arena and was now blatantly carrying on with a very married David Batista.

The relationship was tumultuous at best with a revolving door of on again, off again. Throughout it all, John and Melina had managed to remain friends. When David hurt her, it was John that she ran to. When her reputation crumbled and the heat from the locker room and Internet blogs became too much to bear, it was John that defended her. In time, he began to accept his new role in her life. He'd always love her but as a couple they just weren't meant to be. Their bond was stronger than love, stronger than betrayal and they'd always be a part of each other's lives.

After the breakup with Melina, John had concentrated on the other great love of his life. Wrestling. Getting inside that ring was his obsession and when he wasn't in the ring, he was preparing to do so with hours of training and even longer hours traveling from destination to destination. His hard work paid off. From Johnny Blaze to Johnny Nitro to John Morrison, his journey had finally come full circle. With an uncanny resemblance to the late singer of The Doors, John had gone on to win the ECW title and then to Smackdown and Raw and back again where he had enjoyed both singles and tag team success with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. As a star on Smackdown he had made the transition from heel to face and was a crowd favorite as a single competitor and with his sometime partner Ron "R Truth" Killings.

"Alright, man, I'm gonna go hit the showers. I'll catch up with you later", Matt said, walking away.

"Later."

Reaching for his patented sunglasses and fur coat, John walked towards the back of the arena looking for Jack, the producer that handled booking the matches and creative control for Smackdown under Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. He didn't have to look very far.

"John…"

"Jack…" they both called out simultaneously.

"I was just about to come find you, dude. I had a question about tonight. What's up, Serena?" he said, for the first time noticing the bal beauty and the friend with her.

"Hey John."

"We don't have much time so listen up," Jack instructed. "We have to put this together right now so let me explain everything and everyone save their questions for last. We have to make this look good and the match is coming up soon."

John furrowed his brow.

"What? Are you talking about my match? I thought Ron was supposed to come out and make the save."

"I just got a fax and we have to kill that angle."

"But…"

"Plans change, John."

John frowned. He had heard that all too well before.


	3. The Great Big Debacle

It all seemed like a blur. It was one of those nights where the hours and minutes all seemed to run together into one big cluster of haze. Everything had happened so fast. The meeting that was supposed to change the course of Mallori's career had not taken place in a luxurious and lavishly decorated office in Connecticut. Instead it had happened in the middle of a hallway in the back of the Quicken Loans Arena. Jack had talked a mile a minute. Mentally it was difficult for Mallori to take it all in but the plan was simple. John Morrison and R Truth were scheduled for a tag team match against David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd. Before The Hart Dynasty entered the ring, John would cut a promo surprising the audience as well as his partner. It would be Mallori's big debut.

The match was scheduled to last for approximately six minutes. Tyson Kidd and R Truth would be engaged in a battle on the outside of the ring. Natalya would then try to interfere and put the Surfboard hold on an incapacitated John to set up David Hart Smith for the Sharpshooter. That would be Mallori's cue to run interference, take down Natalya, intercept David's counter attack with a kick below the belt so John could roll over for the pin. The entire scene was to take place all in a matter of seconds while the referee was distracted on the outside. It was simple enough and a similar scenario Mallori had worked hundreds of times. With just mere minutes to prepare, Mallori had run off to get dressed and complete her hair and make-up.

"I'm John," he said, half grinning and extending his hand as she scurried off to the women's locker room.

A wave of nerves hit her.

"I, I know. I'm Mallori."

He nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. You come up from FCW?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like we're gonna be partners."

"Looks like it," she shrugged. "Um, listen, I have to go get ready so I'll meet you out here in a few minutes."

Scurrying off, she quickly changed into the attire Wardrobe had provided for her. She was familiar with John's rock star character but standing in front of the mirror she couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous. She looked like a female Mini-Morrison from the sparkly halter and wrestling pants to the pair of boots that looked like a whole species of some unfortunate mammal had had to die in order for them to be made. Shaking off the nerves she brushed her hair and quickly applied eye shadow, liner and lipstick. Within minutes she was ready…as ready as she ever would be.

"Mallori, right? I'm Ron"

Ron was waiting for her outside the dressing room.

"Yeah. Um, hi. It's nice to meet you."

The two walked a few feet ahead to where John was waiting. He looked at the woman who would be his new sidekick, a woman he had never heard of or laid eyes on until a half hour before. He had to admit she was a looker. Pretty face and a great body. Not just feminine with all the womanly curves in the right place but arms and abs that showed she held her own at the gym.

"John. John! Hey man, you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Apparently he hadn't a word Ron had said. John frowned and hoped he hadn't been too obvious taking in the new scenery.

"Never mind, man. It's show time. Y'all ready to do this?"

"Ready," John responded with his usual self-assurance.

"Ready," Mallori swallowed, hoping her face told a far more confident story than she was suddenly feeling on the inside.

But there was no time for second thoughts. Immediately the music began for What's Up, Ron's entrance theme. Mallori shuffled her weight around as the dynamic young Superstar danced and rapped his way into working the sold out crowd into a frenzy. Once they were on their feet and he was proudly in the ring, he stared out to the cheering crowd.

"Cleveland, Ohio! What's up?"

The applause only intensified as Morrison's theme song began. He turned and gave Mallori a quick nod before turning into the character that had made him a WWE favorite. Mallori watched as he sauntered down the aisle, raising one arm in the air flashing abs of steel for everyone to see. She watched him walk up to a kid and place his trademark sunglasses atop the little boy's head. If it hadn't have been for the butterflies, she would have smiled a bit just at the thought of the TV viewers seeing him in slow motion at that very instance. However this was no television show, at least not for her. For once Mallori wasn't sitting at home or in a Florida sports bar watching Smackdown from a big screen. Tonight she had an up close and personal view of all the action because she was a part of the action.

"Hey man, tonight we face the Hart Dynasty but before we do, I got something I want to show you," Morrison excitedly exclaimed on the mic. "It's pretty cool."

"Show me? What's up, man? You keeping secrets?" R Truth joked.

"Not secrets, more like a surprise. And it's a great one, man, trust me. You believe in good luck charms?"

R Truth looked out at the fans.

"I don't man. What about y'all? Does Cleveland believe in good luck charms?" he asked to the screaming WWE Universe. "Okay, John, I guess. I believe in good luck charms now what's really going on, man?"

And that was it, the prompt she had been looking for from his impromptu promo. The music hit and a production assistant frantically waved Mallori out from behind the Titantron. Making it sexy but not too sexy she strolled down the aisle as the fans looked on his curiosity.

John smiled.

"So how's that for luck?"

R Truth licked his lips and nodded appreciatively.

"Now _that's _what's up!"

Morrison and R Truth held the ropes for the newest addition to their team. After a few seconds of comrade in the ring, the Harts' music began. A confident David, Tyson, and Natalya stormed down to the ring and the bell rang. The first five minutes couldn't have gone any better. Mallori cheered from the sidelines, waiting to time her spot perfectly. When Tyson Kidd and R Truth began their ringside brawl, she knew it was time. Morrison was down and out while Natalya was trying to capitalize for her team.

Mallori slid underneath the ropes and went for fistful of her hair as she speared Natalya. The impact was powerful and Mallori could feel the breath leaving Nattie's body. They hadn't had time to discuss the move much less practice it and it was obvious she had just unintentionally hurt her on-screen competitor. Natalya crumpled to the ground wincing in real pain. The plan was for Mallori to counter any attack from David Hart Smith and prevent him from putting the Sharpshooter on Morrison. She had played the scene in her head over and over again but when the moment came she froze. In front of thousands live and millions at home, Mallori was hesitant and lost.

"Come on," she heard David tersely whisper. "What the hell are you doing?"

It was as if she was watching the experience happen to someone else. She couldn't move and it was starting to become obvious to the fans that something was wrong. Sensing imminent disaster, R Truth and Tyson Kidd re-entered the ring starting the fight with David while Morrison, the legal man, was still down. The referee ad libbed by calling an immediate double disqualification and the bell rang as some of the fans began to boo. Mallori couldn't believe it and judging by the looks of the other six people in the ring, neither could they.

Ron shook his head as they all made their way back up the ramp.

"So much for a good luck charm," he mumbled. "More like a goddamned jinx."

Mallori fought back tears of humiliation. So much for the great big debut.


	4. One More Chance

It was supposed to be the time of her life. Mallori Reed in the WWE was supposed to be a dream come true instead it had turned into a living nightmare. From her unforgettable premiere and the two weeks that followed, things had gone from bad to worse. Maybe it was a flash of paranoia but she swore she could see the eye rolls and shaking heads of the other Smackdown stars that glared at her like she didn't belong. The blogs and wrestling sites were having a field day at her expense and on top of that, she'd had a stern talking to delivered via phone conference straight from the corporate powers that be.

"It's not that bad," Serena weakly offered.

Mallori stared at her friend.

"You're a terrible liar, Serena, but God bless you for trying."

The two women stood side by side backstage at the Charleston Civic Center in West Virginia. Decked out in her usual camouflage for the Straight Edge Society, Serena waited for her team's match along side her good friend. Morrison and R Truth had just finished another tag bout against Cryme Tyme.

"Look, you're new. It's still kind of overwhelming. You'll get used to it, Mal. Don't worry about it. It happens to everybody at first."

Mallori folded her arms.

"Really? You mean your first night you totally screwed up what should have been the world's easiest spots and caused the whole match and storyline to be scrapped last minute?"

"Mallori…"

"And your first two weeks you've been completely nervous and flat and made the fans and your tag team partners hate you?"

"Nobody hates you and no I didn't do any of that but…."

Mallori put her head in her hands.

"Oh my God, this is so hopeless."

"It's not hopeless."

"They're gonna send me back to Florida, S."

"No, they won't."

"You're right. It's worse. They are just going to fire my ass completely and send me back to Indiana."

"They won't do that, Mallori, you just have to get it together. You know, pick it up a little."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Mallori groaned.

"Talk to me. Seriously. You're a great wrestler. I've seen you. You know what you're doing in that ring. You work hard. Girl, you kicked ass in FCW. You know how to get over with the fans. What's going on?"

Mallori thought hard but there seemed to be no answers. She knew she was a talented wrestler. Not just anybody got chosen to work out at FCW then get hand picked to be on Raw or Smackdown. Mallori had worked hard and paid dues but in reality she was about to blow the biggest opportunity of her life. The first match in Cleveland had been nothing short of catastrophic. There had been little improvement in the time since. Right away all plans for her to actually wrestle had been aborted. She was now reduced to eye candy for the boys and she was even having a hard time with that.

"How hard is it to walk down a stupid ramp to the ring? I don't know, Serena. It's weird. I can't explain it. I just don't feel like myself. I feel nervous and self conscious and…I don't know."

"Ron and John are nice guys. If you…"

Mallori shook her head.

"I can't. They're looking at me to hold my own and I keep screwing up. I'm uncomfortable out there and it shows. It's starting to make them look bad in front of management and the fans."

"Know what I think?" Serena asked.

"What?"

"It's simple. You guys have no chemistry.'

Mallori chuckled in spite of herself.

"Really Serena? Dude, I love you and all and no offense but don't quit your day for rocket science or anything. Of course we don't have any chemistry!"

"So what are you doing about it?"

Mallori threw her hands in the air.

"I don't know. I mean, nothing I guess."

Serena raised her eyebrow.

"Sounds to me like you're giving up."

"I'm not giving up," she said after a long pause.

"Could have fooled me. Mal, come on, this is it. This is your dream. You've worked hard for this and you deserve this. Now you just have to make it work."

Mallori stared at the floor for a few minutes.

"How? Look, Serena, I'm not giving up but maybe…maybe it's too late."

"Serena, Straight Edge is on after the commercial," a production assistant passed by.

"Look, Mal, I have to go but we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"It's only too late if you let it be," Serena reminded her as she walked away.

She appreciated the attempts at comfort but nothing was going to make her feel better short of rewinding the past two weeks and starting the WWE experience all over again on a better note. Leaning back into the wall, she reached for her cell as it rang. Checking the caller ID's Florida area code, she closed her eyes as she answered.

"Paul…"

"Hey gorgeous", said the voice enveloped in the trademark accent.

"Hi."

"You okay? Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything okay?"

"No but I guess you know that already. You been watching Smackdown lately?"

He waited, seemingly trying to find the right answer.

"I wouldn't miss it but um…it's just working out all the kinks, you know?"

"Gosh, you sound like Serena. I was worried about you. I…"

Mallori turned her head as footsteps walked towards her. The quick pace was unmistakably Jack's. He was followed by John and Ron.

"Listen, I hate to be rude but I have to go, Paul. Can we talk later?"

"Sure," he sighed. "Call me when you can."

"Thanks."

She ended the call and sucked in a dreaded breath.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you," Jack frowned.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"No time for excuses, just listen up. There have been some new developments so to speak…"

Silently she prepared for the worst. This must be the part where they would confiscate her backstage pass and send her on her way.

"…This whole little tag team trio thing we've got going on here just isn't working so I talked to Stephanie who had decided to scrap this little fiasco for now. So this is the deal…Ron, you're back to singles competition."

"Fine with me," he answered a little too eagerly.

"John, so are you."

Mallori looked Jack in the eye.

"And me?" she managed to squeak

"This must be your lucky day after all. Even though you've got one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel, they gave you another chance. You're sticking with John."

Only out of politeness John tried to hide his disappointment.

"Jack, are you sure? How are we gonna work this?" his voice loomed with concern.

"That will be up to you two but I suggest you work it out and fast. This whole Morrison and Jinx thing probably only has a shelf life of about a month."

"Morrison and what?" Mallori asked. "Who's Jinx?"

"That would be you," Jack pointed with a smirk.

"No. I'm Genesis. That's the name I wrestle under."

"Correction, the name you used to wrestle under. You are as of ten minutes ago Jinx and you can thank Ron here for that one."

Ron shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, mama. I was just pissed off after the match. Didn't know the name would stick."

"Make the most of it," Jack instructed. "Let's face it, you have been rather…unlucky shall we say for Morrison's career. Make it part of the act. You know, Jinx…get it?"

He gave an obnoxious little laugh that was met with looks of disdain from the three performers.

"I've got to go," Ron finally said. "John, I'll catch you later, man. Jack, it's been real and Mallori…tough break. Hope it all works out."

"Yeah. Uh, me too."

He and John slapped hands and then he was gone.

"I've got some stuff to take care of too," John soon made an excuse. "Mallori, I'll see you around."

It was just she and Jack.

"Dammitt," she muttered out loud.

"Could be worse," he pointed out. "You could have got canned."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

He removed his headset.

"Don't shoot the messenger. Look, you've got a second chance. Obviously someone believes in you. Morrison kicks ass on Smackdown and you kick ass in FCW. Why don't you two put your heads together and start kicking some collective ass?"

Mallori let out a breath. They had no choice.

"Thank you. Listen, I didn't mean to have an attitude or anything, this is just really hard."

"No worries, I get it. Besides, between you and me, I can think of a whole lot worse jobs than cozying up to the Shaman of Sexy."

"What?" Mallori asked, confused.

"Are you blind, girl? He's fine! Those abs and that ass…scrumptious!"

"But…"

Jack laughed.

"Pick your face up off the floor. You and me play for the same team, honey," he winked.

"Oh. Oh. I mean, okay. That's cool."

"I've got things to do. If I don't answer Steph's texts within one minute she gets very testy but just remember what I said."

"About the abs and the ass?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"That too but mainly the thing about the grave and the banana peel. Second chances are rare around here but thirds? Practically unheard of."


	5. Damsel In Distress

The WWE had completed a series of house shows in southern California with the last stop being in San Diego. From there the Smackdown roster's next venue would be in Phoenix. For "creative purposes", Mallori's Jinx had been sitting it out as the execs scrambled to find a way to salvage the plotline with Morrison. Spending her time mostly with Serena, Mallori had managed to keep a much-needed low profile backstage. The down time was about getting herself together and preparing to make a go of it with the new character.

After the show, the talent filed out and within the hour the crew was packing up as well. Missing her ride with Serena, Mallori cursed out loud, trying to use the Directory on the phone to confirm her hotel stay. The weather was warm and perfect outside as she stood. Fans passed by ignoring her either on purpose or accident but disregarding her all the same. Sighing, she looked for a taxi. The sooner she could get to the room, the better.

"Mallori?"

She turned and looked up from her place sitting on the curb. John had changed into workout pants, sneakers and a blue tank that clung to every muscle. His chestnut brown locks had been pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

She looked around embarrassed.

"I got separated from Serena and I don't think she has her phone. I was just gonna get a cab back to where we're staying."

He glanced around the parking lot.

"Good luck with that," he motioned over to his far right where the line of taxicabs was only outnumbered by the people waiting for them.

"Shit," she muttered.

"The hotel isn't far. I'll give you a ride if you want."

"It's okay…"

"Suit yourself but I don't see too many more appealing options."

He had a point.

"Okay, I mean, if you sure you don't mind."

John nodded and smiled and she followed him over to the shiny black Range Rover. In silence they loaded their belongings in the back before climbing in the respective front seats for the short drive.

"So," he made small talk after a few awkwardly quiet moments. "You ever been to California?"

"No," she answered. "Um, it's nice though."

"Yeah…I grew up here."

Both nodded and Mallori was ecstatic that her prayers had been answered when he finally turned on the radio. She stared incessantly out the window until he finally turned into the parking lot of The Keating Hotel.

"Well, this is me," she said, slightly over anxious to open the passenger door. "Thanks for the ride."

"Do you have your room yet? You want me to wait?"

"I'm fine."

He nodded, pulling up to the drop off.

"I'll grab your stuff while you go check in."

She hurried off and made her way to the front desk.

"Welcome to The Keating, may I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes. Hi. Mallori Reed."

The woman clicked a few keys on the computer.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Reed, would the reservation be in another name?"

"I don't know. I'm with the WWE. Normally they take care of all that stuff."

The clerk tried a few more options.

"Ms. Reed, I apologize. There is no reservation for you."

"That's fine. You can just put it on my card."

"We're booked solid tonight but may I interest you in a room tomorrow evening?"

Mallori bit her lip. Of all the rotten luck. Any night but that night.

"Everything okay?" John arrived with her luggage.

Mallori forced a smile.

"Absolutely. Everything is fine. Thanks, John, I appreciate the lift. I'll take it from here."

"You sure everything is okay? I don't mind giving you a hand," he stated, as they walked away.

She headed in the direction of the elevators hoping he would leave as soon as possible.

"I'm okay. Listen, I'll see you in Phoenix. I'm just really tired and I'm meeting Serena in my room and…"

The employee who had just tried to check her in met them at the elevator.

"Ms. Reed, I'm glad I caught you. I feel terrible that we weren't able to give you a room for the night. Perhaps you'd like to wait in the bar to see if we have any cancellations?"

Mallori's face turned bright red. She was cold busted.

"No, thank you. I, I'm fine."

The woman smiled politely and excused herself.

"John…"

A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Did I just miss something?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Me being an idiot. I…I kind of don't have a room here tonight."

"What do you mean? You booked it didn't you?"

"No, I thought Corporate did."

"Did you receive the company card travel card yet?"

Mallori thought back to the envelope she had casually stuffed in her purse earlier. Opening it in front of him, she gave a sheepish half smile.

"You mean this one?"

"That would be it. Once you get that, you're kind of on your own. They provide you with the itinerary and everything but booking flight and rooms is all up to you."

"Great," she muttered. "Looks like I screwed that one up to. Sorry for the inconvenience, John. I'll just go somewhere else."

"Not around here. There is a pro golf tour in town. All these hotels around here are probably booked solid."

Mallori tugged on her lip.

"Fine, I'll just go to the airport."

"The airport?"

"I'll figure something out, maybe fly into Phoenix early or something."

He looked around.

"Okay, I live about an hour and a half from here in Torrance Beach. I was gonna go home for tonight and tomorrow. You're more than welcome to crash…"

"No! I mean, that…I don't want to put you out."

"It's cool."

"I can totally find a hotel…"

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you in Phoenix."

He turned and walked away leaving her all alone in a hotel where she had no reservation. Picking up her phone again, she sped dialed Serena.

"Hey, it's me and this is my voicemail. Leave a message…"

Mallori hung up. The night was getting worse and worse.

"John!" she called out for him across the lobby, her voice sounding more pleading than she wanted to as she clumsily dragged her bags behind her.

It was going to be a long 48 hours.


	6. The Palace of Wisdom

Mallori's eyes slowly fluttered opened and it took her a few seconds to realize where she actually was. The outside scenes flashed quickly by as the SUV sped down the highway. She looked over and remembered the events of that night. It hadn't been a dream. She really had messed up her hotel reservations and in turn had been left with no choice but to go with the partner she had barely said five words to in over two weeks.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he laughed.

She blushed, thankful that it was dark. Clearing her throat, she did her best to wipe the stream of drool that had managed to escape from the corner of her lip.

"Where are we?" she stretched.

"The Palace of Wisdom."

She couldn't help but laugh at his corny reference to his character Morrison's sacred sanctuary.

"Ha ha."

"Tough crowd, you are," he said as he pulled into a classy two-story bungalow located right on the oceanfront.

"Is this yours?"

"Mi casa, su casa," he parked, getting out and unloading their things.

She followed him inside and was presently surprised. It was a nice house with marble floors, cabinets, and counter tops. The furniture was simple but elegant and the entire home was spotless.

"Wow. Nice digs," she looked around.

"Thanks. Make yourself at home."

He gave her a quick tour that ended in a neatly made up guest bedroom down the hall from his own. He brought her luggage in and gave her time to unwind. Mallori closed the door behind him and plopped down on the bed. It was soft and comfortable. She looked around. Everything in the home seemed to follow a black and red color scheme. The design had been put together perfectly.

Unpacking, she pulled out a pair of blue Nike shorts and a white sleep tank. Once inside the shower, she let the hot water run over her body. The feeling consumed her and she stayed there until her skin began to wrinkle. Toweling off her body and hair, she changed into her nightclothes and walked to the living room where he was watching a big flat screen TV.

"Hey," she stood there awkwardly.

He turned to face her and smiled.

"Hey yourself. I was just about to check on you."

"What?" she frowned.

"Not like that, like seeing you naked but you know what I mean. You were in there a long time. Just wanted to make sure you weren't drowning or anything."

"Oh," she relaxed with his joke. "I'm good. Sorry I took so long, it's just been a long day and you have an awesome shower."

"You hungry?"

"Sort of," she admitted.

She watched as he went to the kitchen and heated up two plates of skinless chicken and brown rice. Preparing two glasses of iced water, he invited her to sit with him.

"Is it okay?"

"Huh?" she said, wiping her mouth. "Oh God, this is delicious. The chicken is so tender. Who cooked it?"

"Guilty."

Mallori smiled.

"You cook?"

"Surprised?"

"Yes and impressed. I had no idea."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said in a more serious tone.

Mallori looked away.

"You're right. John…"

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you but whatever it is, we've been paired together like it or not and we have to make this work."

"I know."

"We've been flat and nobody's buying it. Something has to change."

"You're exactly right. I'll be the first to admit that this whole WWE hasn't been the experience I was expecting. I take full responsibility for that."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I don't suck," she blurted out. "That may sound weird or whatever but it's the truth and I just want you to know that. I'm a good wrestler. I know what I'm doing out there. I know how to work the fans and handle myself in the ring."

"I know that."

"What do you mean?"

"I've watched you. I mean, after we got put together and stuff. I wanted to see what you were made of so I got Jack to get me some footage of you from FCW."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I watched it, I showed Ron and I thought you were great."

"You did?"

"Still do. Ron and me both. I just think you have a serious case of nerves that you're gonna have to get over fast."

"Ron hates me. I ruined his match."

"He doesn't hate you. Everybody makes mistakes."

"I'm so embarrassed," she shook her head. "That first night was horrible. I don't know what happened out there, I just froze."

"Remember that match you had down in Plant City about a year ago with Serena?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah and it was great. You were great. The innovation, the power…that Camel Clutch you hit her with was fucking awesome."

"Wow. I mean, thank you."

"Whatever it takes, you have to look inside yourself and find that girl, that wrestler."

"I know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she replied, surprisingly more comfortable.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Because I didn't have anywhere else to stay."

"No, not that. The WWE."

"Because it's my dream ever since I can remember. Because the WWE is the best and I want to beat and get beat by the best. Because I love what I do and can't imagine myself doing anything else."

"It's called passion and that's what you have to hold on to while you're out there."

"You don't know what it's like," she shook her head. "I want this. I want this bad. I am terrified of messing it up forever. I mean, do you even know what it's like to want something so bad and come so close and feel it slip away?"

"Did you see Tough Enough II? I tried out and got cut right before they chose the people for the house. That sucked. It hurt. I had worked really hard and I wanted it more than I ever wanted anything. But I didn't give up. I trained that much harder and it made me determined to come back and I did. The rest is history."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"That's normal. But you can't let that fear control you. You have to figure out what you want and go for it. Be in control of your own destiny."

Mallori looked him in the eye.

"I do want this, John. I want to make it. I want the McMahon's to know they didn't make a mistake choosing me and I want to prove to the locker room and the fans that I deserve to be here."

"Then go for it."

She took a deep breath and felt like a ten-ton weight had been lifted off her chest.

"I am. Thank you. For letting me crash here and for the talk and for getting over being pissed at me for making us all look like idiots on national television."

"No sweat. Besides, I wasn't pissed."

"Oh yes you were," Mallori laughed out loud.

"Ron was pissed but he'll get over it."

"Just like you did?" she teased.

"Maybe I was a little pissed."

"Try a lot."

"Okay I was a lot pissed for a second but now I'm over it."

"Good."

He raised his water glass to hers.

"Here is to new beginnings and starting over."

"Second chances for first impressions," she said as they clicked glasses.

John glanced at the clock and saw that it was well after midnight.

"It's late so I think I'm gonna hit the sack. Like I said, make yourself at home and relax. I don't know if you already got your plane ticket but I was gonna drive to Phoenix if you want to come."

She smiled.

"I'd like that very much."

"Good night, Mallori."

"Good night, John," she said as he walked away.

Sitting in the dimly lit dining area, she suddenly felt rejuvenated. It was her last chance to make it work and inspiration had come from the most unlikely of places. Maybe there was wisdom in the palace after all.


	7. Wipeout

John cursed out loud as he lost his footing on the surfboard yet again. It had seemed like the perfect morning for surfing but the entire couple hours he had been at it, it felt like he and the waves had been at war with each other instead of at peace. The waves were starting to close out and it appeared he would get a better workout just running along the coast. Smoothing his soaking wet dark locks behind his ears, he grabbed his board and trudged back to shore.

Surfing had long been a passion of John Hennigan's. He loved it for the thrill and the sport but at the same time there was something about it that was just so damned relaxing. The inability to catch a good wave while always on the road was one of the few features he disliked about his occupation. Whenever he was home or traveling somewhere near the beach, he'd always try to make a point to break out his board and wetsuit. After all, the waves were his friends. In times of bitter heartbreak and disappointment it had seemed like the ocean was his only friend.

The night before he had actually hung out and had a real conversation with his new partner Mallori for the first time. It had been frustrating at first but after their late night chat he had gone to bed with a sense of relief mixed with hope. He had barely been able to sleep so he had been on the beach early the next morning. The door to the spare bedroom remained closed and he decided to let her rest. Sleep sometimes was a rarity and they had a busy schedule coming up.

Approaching the house he removed the dripping wetsuit from the top portion of his body. His tanned muscles gleamed in the morning sun. Entering through the back door he tried to be as quiet as possible in case Mallori was still sleeping. Walking quietly through the house he didn't even see the lone figure sitting on the couch.

"John."

He looked up, surprised.

"Melina…when did you get here?"

She flashed the smile that had melted his heart the very first time he had laid eyes on her.

"Don't look so happy to see me," she pretended to scold, approaching him before an embrace.

He closed his eyes. God, her hair smelled good.

"It's good to see you, Melina," he said in a soft voice.

She was beautiful, always had been. There had been a time when they had been constantly together and now being on two different brands had produced quite the separation. The few times they were wrestling in and traveling to the same arenas, their interaction had often been limited. How could two human beings once so close be reduced to passing each other like ships in the night?

"You're wet."

He pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Raw has a show in Tucson tonight. I was flying out and I don't know, I just felt like seeing you."

Her voice purred like a little girl and John had to clear his throat.

"What's up? I mean, I'm glad you dropped by but something must be going on."

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

Melina stared out the window.

"I like what you've done with this place."

"Melina…"

She was stalling, changing the subject.

"What can I say, John? Sometimes I miss what's familiar, you know? I just…I guess I needed someone to talk to me, someone who understands me. We used to be so close."

He remembered. God, how he remembered.

"What's going on with you?" he walked closer to her.

Melina looked away.

"It's Dave."

"What about him?" John asked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes whenever it came to his least favorite subject.

"We're just not connecting anymore. I don't know how to explain it. Things are so different now between us. I just feel so alone sometimes."

"Look, Melina, I will always be here for you, you know that but I'm not that guy, okay? I just really don't want to hear about your relationship with Batista."

"It's not about him and I would never try to throw that in your face. I just feel really lonely and I needed a friend, a real friend. I just dropped by to talk."

His better judgment told him to just stay out of things but his heart had always held a weak spot for her.

"So what are you gonna do?" he sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Before she could answer they both heard the door shut. Walking towards them, hair messily tussled from sleep, a yawning Mallori walked into the front room.

"John, I was just wondering if…"

She stopped dead in her barefoot tracks halting in mid sentence as the two former lovers just stared at her.

"Mallori, hey…"

Melina looked at her ex-boyfriend and then to the woman who had just exited from one of the rear bedrooms.

"I didn't know you had company. Sorry to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting. This is Melina Perez. Melina, this is Mallori Reed. She's new to the Smackdown roster from FCW."

Mallori smiled.

"Hi. It's great to meet you. I'm a fan."

Melina scowled.

"Hi."

An awkward silence ensued.

"You want some breakfast or something? I've got bagels and some coffee, I think," John cleared his throat.

"No. Um, I mean, maybe later. I…I was just gonna…I'll let you two talk."

Melina stood.

"Please stay."

"I don't want to be rude…"

"I was just leaving but John can I see you in your room? Now?"

The latter part of the request sounded more like a demand.

"Excuse us," he half mumbled following her back to the master bedroom.

She closed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that, John?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. _Her_."

"I told you she's my new partner."

Melina folded her arms.

"Yeah, I've seen her and she sucks."

"Don't start, okay? Look, I really don't want to get into all of this with you."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Melina angrily demanded.

John laughed out loud.

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah, I look like I'm in a real joking mood right now. Answer me, John."

"No. No, we're not sleeping together. We're just hanging out. She's my partner and she didn't have a hotel room last night. We're driving to Phoenix tomorrow and by the way, tell me why the hell am I explaining myself to you?"

She softened her expression.

"I don't know. It's just weird, alright. It's none of my business but it's hard seeing you with someone else."

"Now you know how I feel," he slipped without thinking out the words first. "Anyway, there's nothing going on between Mallori and me but it's not about her. I just want you to know we, I can't keep doing this."

"What?"

"Being there to pick up the pieces for you every time Dave Batista screws up."

"It's not like that and you know it, John. Look, I see this is a bad time for you. I'm sorry. I should have called. I'll let you get back to your friend…"

"You're my friend. Listen Mel, you don't have to leave. Why don't you stay?"

"I can't," she put on her designer sunglasses. "I have a plane to catch."

He nodded.

"Then I guess I'll see you around."

Turning away, she headed to the front section of the bungalow. A few feet away Mallori was sitting, nibbling on an orange. With a glare that could be felt even through the tinted lenses, Melina breezed her way outside.

"I'm sorry…" Mallori began.

John walked over to the door watching her car speed away from the drive. He still loved her. A part of him would always love her but he had learned to let go. And with each departure, it had gotten a little easier to watch her walk away.


	8. Something To Believe In

The drive was no easy feat, all 373 and a half miles of it. From Torrance Beach, California to Phoenix, Arizona, the Range Rover sped down Highway 60. Before exiting onto I-10, John had pulled over to gas up the vehicle. Mallori had used the opportunity to use the little girl's room as well as grab some snacks. Beef jerky and vitamin water in hand, she climbed back into the passenger side of the SUV, getting comfortable in the leather seat as she kicked off her flip flops.

From the outside John stared at her through the window. She was definitely different and he could tell it would take a while to completely figure her out. But they had made a breakthrough…sort of. Their talk two nights before had gone well he felt. He had a view although miniscule into her head. The following day had been quieter, courtesy of the surprise visit from a certain former girlfriend. As they had begun the journey to the next arena, the air had been relatively filled with silence except for the low hum of a mix classic rock CD.

"You think you got enough gas?"

"What?"

John floated back to reality as he saw her grinning at him. He looked down to see that gasoline was spilling out of the already full tank down the side of his vehicle. Replacing the cap and grabbing his receipt, he hopped back in the driver's seat. Through his sunglasses he snuck glances at her as she flipped through a magazine. Her sunglasses lay perched on top of her head. She popped bubble gum and tucked her bare feet underneath her taut body that was dressed casually in shorts and a tank top. She wore barely any makeup and didn't need it. She was clearly a beautiful girl and not in the fake, plastic, and cloned look of some of the other divas.

"So," she looked up a few minutes after they made it onto the Interstate. "How much longer now?"

"You just used the bathroom, if that's what you're getting at," he joked. "Nobody has a bladder that small except my Nana."

"I don't have to use the bathroom and that's sweet."

"What?"

"That you call your grandmother your Nana."

John blushed and looked away.

"What can I say? I'm a sentimental guy."

"I never would have guessed that."

"You serious?" he looked at her.

Mallori shrugged.

"I don't know, you're just a lot different than what I expected."

"Let me guess, you formed your opinion from the Dirt Sheet, right?"

She giggled.

"Maybe."

"I get that a lot, it's cool."

"You're just a nice guy and that's a good thing, especially for me, right? According to Jack we're going to be spending a lot of time together at work. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again for everything."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do. For letting me stay at your place and for being so cool with me and forgiving me for almost single-handedly destroying your career. And mostly for the other night, the talk. I really needed that. It helped a lot. I feel better and I feel like things are gonna be different now. I feel refreshed and motivated. I have a lot to prove to you and the fans and everybody, especially myself. I'm ready."

"That's good," he nodded reaching into a CD case to change the music.

Mallori reclined back in the seat, nearly choking on her gum when she saw what he was popping in.

"Dude, you have got to be kidding."

"What?"

"That CD? Really?"

"Do you know what this is? This is the original soundtrack to The Karate Kid. This is like the greatest music ever made. Cruel Summer, You're The Best…"

"I remember," she laughed.

"Miz, Kofi, Ron, Cody and me have had some pretty awesome road trips to this CD. Trust me. It gets the blood flowing."

She looked over to see if he was kidding and burst out laughing when she realized he wasn't.

"Karate Kid it is, then. It's your car. Bring on the 80's."

"The 80's," he reiterated, raising one fist in the air.

"You're a dork, you have to know that. But it's cool. I'm a dork, too."

"Really?"

"Really."

John laughed out loud, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to Bananarama.

"I blame it on the road. I drive a lot. People don't realize it but a lot of times in the WWE you drive more than you fly. Hours and hours on the road…sometimes I don't know what's worse, being all alone for that time or being with someone who really gets on your nerves, present company excluded, of course."

"Of course," she smiled. "But I get it. That's how Serena and I got to be such good friends. I feel like we drove every square mile of the state of Florida and beyond."

"It's not too bad, I guess. I won't complain. It's a small price to pay for living my dream. In fact, driving from venue to venue is where I made up most of my nicknames."

"Really?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. The Shaman of Sexy, The Ambassador of Abdominals…you know the rest," he shrugged. "There's a lot of road between L.A. and Omaha, if you know what I mean. Sometimes the days all run together. It can make you crazy."

"Tell me about it. This one time I was with Serena and it was pretty late coming back from a show. Talk radio was on and the deejay was telling all these weird supernatural type stories. We were kind of rolling our eyes but all of a sudden we realized we had been on the same exit ramp for like 20 minutes."

"What?" John laughed. "Get out of here. You're making that up."

"No, I'm serious. Swear to God, ask S. It was so trippy. We'd been on that ramp like a million times and it's just a normal ramp like a sixteenth of a mile that wraps around and merges onto the highway but that night it was like a time warp or something. It was so weird."

"Sure you two weren't smoking those funny looking cigarettes before your little road trip?" he jokingly raised an eyebrow.

"No but after that experience I probably needed to. That was crazy."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Good times," he shook his head. "This definitely makes the drive better, having someone to talk to, getting to know you."

Mallori looked at him.

"Not much to tell but I'm an open book. What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell. There's a road trip game where you ask the person with you ten random questions, the first thing that pops into your head, then you take turns asking. You up for it?"

"I guess."

"Let's see…ten random questions, where are you from?"

"Easy enough. Indianapolis. You?"

"L.A. I grew up not far from where I live now. Okay, are your parents still together?"

"Yeah. Nearly 35 years. Yours?"

"Mine too. Any bothers and sisters?"

"I have one little sister, Naomi. What about you?"

"Two younger sisters, Kelly and Elise," he answered. "Alright, have you…have you ever eaten a crayon?"

"What?" Mallori laughed.

"You can't answer the question with a question, you can only ask the same question after you answer it."

"Okaaayyy, talk about smoking the funny looking cigarettes," she shook her head. "To answer your question, no, or at least I don't think so. Have you?"

"Stuff that happens before the age of five doesn't count," he replied making her laugh again. "Where were you two weeks ago at this time?"

"Probably crying my eyes out for messing up your match. Where were you?"

"Probably doing the same," he retorted, playfully putting his arm up as she tried to smack him. "Hey don't assault the driver. Come on, back to the game. We've got five more so what's the worst wrestling related injury you've ever had?"

Mallori thought for a moment.

"Three fractured ribs from a DDT in the Indys before I made it to FCW. You?"

"I've been pretty lucky. Besides tweaking my ankle a few times I haven't really seriously been injured."

"That was just six. You running out of lame things to ask?" she teased.

"I never run out of lame things to ask. If you could be the opposite sex for a day, what would be the first thing you would do?"

"Pee standing up," she said matter of factly. "And by the way, I am totally scared to hear what your answer is."

"You want the clean version?"

"Please."

"You're no fun. I would…okay, I've got nothing clean. Sorry."

"Fair enough. Next."

"When do you feel most alive?"

"Too easy. In the ring. Let me guess, same thing, right?"

"Yeah and that was too easy. Okay, I'm going hard on the last ones. What's the color of your toothbrush?"

"Red."

"Mine too. Last furry thing you touched?"

"Those ridiculous boots we wear to the ring. And by the way, what's up with those things? Gosh, it's got to be the same for you…"

"Actually it was the Big Show during that match at the last house show and the boots do grow on you after a while, by the way. One more…are you dating someone right now?"

"That's 11."

"What?"

"You said the game is ten random questions and that's 11. Technically, I don't have to answer. You reached your limit."

"Ouch. Mals on the defense. Did I cross a line?" he kidded her.

"No and for the record I am not dating anybody. I don't have to ask you the same."

John's face grew serious.

"About that yesterday with Melina. Sorry. I didn't know she was coming over."

"It's okay. You don't owe me an explanation. It's your house. Whatever is going on between you two is none of my business."

"I know but nothing is going on and I felt like she was kind of rude to you. You don't deserve that."

"She wasn't rude, she just thinks I suck," Mallori chuckled.

"You heard that? Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. The girl is entitled to her own opinion, by the way a similar belief shared by the whole WWE Universe. But it's okay. I like being the underdog, now is the time for me to step it up and show what I'm made of."

"You're right but it was weird and I didn't want you to feel bad. Melina and I have history but we're just friends now. It's complicated."

Mallori sighed. She knew a thing or two about that.

"I get it. I just don't want to cause problems."

"Nah. Believe me, you have nothing to do with my problems with Melina. Anyway, that's not important. What is important is the next few weeks in the ring. I'm looking forward to it. "

"Me too."

"I was thinking, maybe we could start doing some training together. You know, working spots in the ring, doing cardio and weights in the gym."

"Yeah. Sure. That sounds good."

"This is pretty cool. Ten random questions with you is a lot more fun than with the Miz."

"Thanks…I think."

"Seriously, I think you're gonna do great in the WWE. I believe in you."

"Thank you. John, that means a lot," she looked right at him as he briefly raised his sunglasses.

It felt good to be believed in again. With a new confidence and a new partner Mallori was ready to show the WWE that she belonged after all.


	9. Come Fly With Me

Mallori slowly walked into the room, making a face as the floor creaked beneath her small frame. She stared at the address again just to make sure she was at the right place. It was scribbled down on the piece of paper in John's handwriting. He had told her to meet him at the gym located on the outskirts of downtown Albuquerque at seven in the evening. It was a rougher neighborhood that housed the building that looked like a gym on the outside. The inside told a completely different story. It looked abandoned with graffiti lining the walls and old equipment and furniture strewn about in the halls.

"Hello?" she called out. "John!"

The place was starting to give her the creeps. A sudden thud caused her to jump. It was followed by a series of similar noises that peaked her curiosity and led her to a larger room where there was light. The floor was covered in mats surrounded by randomly placed chairs, tables and other items lined up like a series of obstacles. A flash whizzed by her and before she knew it she saw a human figure jump over two chairs, do a front somersault, before attempting to scale a wall and back flip off of it. When the velocity had come to a halt, she could see her partner.

"Right on time, I see," he grinned.

"Barely. I thought this was the wrong place but never mind that. Wow. What the hell was that?"

"Remember I told you we were gonna start working on a new kind of training?"

"Yeah," Mallori nodded.

"It starts now. Welcome to my world. This is Parkour."

Mallori stared at him and the other dark haired man that had just joined them. Ever since they had arrived in Phoenix just two weeks before, the pair had stayed true to their pack of working out together. Mallori was no novice in the gym. She could hold her own with free weights, bench-pressing, pushups, sit-ups, cardio and the endless miles they would run everywhere together. John had been impressed with her strength, endurance and relentless work ethic but he knew it was time to step it up a notch and take her to another level.

"I'm sorry. What the hell is Parkour?"

"This is the training I've been doing for a while. The whole point is to pit an individual against their environment. You do that by overcoming any obstacle in your way by adapting all your movement specific to your surroundings. The point is to get from one place to the other by using only your body and the objects in your environment."

"John…"

"Check this out."

Without further prompting, the other gentleman took off. Together Mallori and John watched as he ran, jumped, vaulted, and climbed his way around every wall and other physical barrier in the room. The moves defied gravity, much less logic.

"That is insane," Mallori gulped in amazement. "I don't know what to say. You two look like Spiderman out there. Definitely impressive."

"Wait until it's your turn," the man said.

Before Mallori could protest, John made the introductions.

"I do most of my training back in L.A. but I incorporate the Parkour wherever I am. This is Zach and we met a few years ago. I wanted to introduce you to this and I knew he'd be just the guy to help us out."

"Nice to meet you, Zach. I'm Mallori Reed," she shook his hand, forcing a tense smile. "Um, John can I see you for a minute…alone?"

John shot Zach a smirk and a knowing look.

"Told you she's feisty. We'll be right back, dude," he said going to join his partner.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I can do that. John, there is no way I'm going to do that. I'm a wrestler, not a stuntwoman. I would break my neck!"

"It's all in the mind. We've been over this already. You can do anything you want to do."

"Not that."

"Mallori, what have we been talking about in the ring?"

"I want to do more aerial moves," she sighed.

"Right. I'm not the biggest guy out there in sports entertainment and there is a lot of diversity in the Women's division. For us to separate ourselves and have the competitive advantage, it has to be all about the aerial attack. Now I've been watching you the past few weeks when we practice in the ring. You have one of the best looking Moonsaults I've ever seen but it's almost like you hesitate up there on the top rope."

"Okay, I admit it. Heights aren't my thing. I know it's a part of my job. I really do want to practice more on the Hurricanranas and the Shooting Star Presses but I have a hard time controlling my body in the air."

"I know that and that's why I picked this training for you. It is designed to help you with balance, precision, and control. I'm not naïve, Mallori, I know after just a couple of hours you're not gonna be running around mastering this like Zach and me. I know it's not easy and we've been at this for years. All I want you to do is try. Fear keeps a lot of people from doing things they want to do. Fear is not a bad thing but it's up to you to control that fear. Dangerous stunts, showing off, being reckless…that's not what this is about. You're going to be fine."

"John…"

"I want you to be my equal out there in that ring. I want you to be able to keep up, to fly with me, not just look good in short dresses. Mallori, I want to see you go out there and hit Starship Pain," he said, referring to his trademark split legged corkscrew Moonsault with a full body twist.

"You think I can do Starship Pain?"

"I know you can and deep down inside you know it too. Look, do you trust me?"

"We haven't even known each other that long," she protested.

"I mean out there in that ring. We're partners now. If you can't look in my eyes and know that I've got your back and that I'd never let anything happen to you in that ring, then I don't know what the hell we're even doing."

She bit her lip. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay. Fine. Fine, I'll do it. I'll give it a try."

"That's my girl," he grinned.

"I'm not your girl and if you even attempt to slap me on the butt I'll punch you," she warned, strolling back over to Zach.

"We ready?" Zach asked.

"We're ready," John proudly stated. "We'll start off simple for now, show Mallori the basics."

Mallori listened as Zach explained some of the techniques. It was all about efficiency and speed. He went over the terminology. Balance was fundamental. After about an hour of verbal instruction and a few demonstrations, it was her turn.

The first task was simple enough. All she had to do was jump over a chair. Imagining it was just another opponent in the ring, Mallori performed flawlessly. Then two chairs followed by the addition of a table. It was a lot harder than she thought but she made it.

"Was I okay?" she asked, breathless and eager for feedback.

"Your landings were off," Zach critiqued. "Remember I told you that you have to bend your knees when your toes make contact with the ground. Never land flatfooted, which is what you were doing."

"Concentrate," she heard John whisper in her ear. "You have to be focused mentally to know where your body is and that you aren't under or overestimating any move. That's how you get hurt. Try it again."

She did over and over until it was right. John watched closely from the sidelines as Zach took a more hands on approach with his newest pupil. He worked with her on simple vaults teaching her how to use her hands to ease the movement as she went over an object. He taught her how to jump safely drop down from a height and then cap it off with forward roll, ending it with a final lesson on the art of the Underbar. Cautiously but with precision, Mallori swung through the gaps between the obstacles ending it with the landing she had been taught.

"Good deal," Zach nodded with approval. "Now before we wrap it up, I want you to give the lache swing a try."

The move was a hanging drop that required the person to swing or hang from an object then let go and drop down into an immediate repeated hold on another object. Wiping the sweat from her brow with her shirt, Mallori went for it, the two men watching as she made her way through the prepared obstacle with relative ease. On the last jump, she missed the bar by fingertips causing a crash to the floor.

"You okay?" John asked as he and Zach rushed to her side.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said, instantaneously rising to her feet. "I underestimated that last catch."

"You did really good tonight," Zach commented. "John's a good teacher. I hope you stick with it."

The group said their good byes and John waited as she grabbed her things.

"You picked that up quick just like I knew you would."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Actually it wasn't that bad. It was kind of fun. I surprised myself."

"I'll give you a lift back to the hotel. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Are we good on that whole butt slapping thing now? Because I'm really starting to feel a moment between us."

"Touch me and I'll kill you."

"Seriously, I'm proud of you, Mallori," he laughed out loud.

She flashed him a smile. She was proud of herself too.


	10. Redemption

John looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. There decked out in all her makeup and elaborate costumes was the woman the WWE Universe had come to know as Jinx and the person John had recently gotten to know as Mallori. Their debut and subsequent in-ring appearances together had gotten off to a rocky start. For someone of his Superstar status, someone who had taken opportunity and worked hard with it, the situation had been frustrating. Even in the darkest of hours, it had never occurred to him to give up on her. John Hennigan was no quitter. With just about every odd imaginable stacked against him, he had somehow someway to everyone's amazement managed to turn it all around.

The woman to his left was barely unrecognizable. She was familiar in flesh but it was as if her spirit had been reborn. The uncertainty, the doubt, and the bundle of suffocating nerves had been replaced by a newfound confidence. It was written all over her face. The past few weeks their work had made them inseparable. They traveled together, wrestled together and trained together. When the few breaks in the work schedule allowed him to go home to L.A. and her back to Tampa, e-mails and text messages kept them connected. The hard work and determination had paid off in a series of recent Smackdown appearances but the ultimate test would be this night in Houston, Texas.

It was a crossover match where Smackdown's Morrison and Jinx would be teamed with RAW fan favorite Kofi Kingston to take on Maryse, The Big Show and The Miz, better known as ShowMiz. The six-way tag would have Intergender rules meaning the men and women could be in the ring at the same time and face each other. During a pre-show meeting, all members had joined in the Green Room to go over their matches for the evening. For Mallori it had been particularly exciting. It was her chance to show the world what she was really made of.

"You ready?" Kofi whispered in Mallori's ear as he joined John and her.

ShowMiz and Maryse were already making their way to the ring amid boos and hisses from the pumped out crowd as Mallori excitedly bounced around on her feet.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," she grinned up at him.

Kofi nodded and John as well as he had all the faith in her in the world. Their last couple of weeks together had shown him just exactly what she could do.

"Then let's do it," Kofi said as Morison's music cued.

Together they walked out, strolling down that long ramp like they owned it. For the first time Mallori felt like she belonged. She was ready. As they stopped by the front row while ShowMiz and Maryse taunted them from inside the ring, they grinned as Kofi's music began. His energy was untamed and after bumping fists, the three competitors slid into the ring.

The match progressed without a hitch. The entire script teased a Jinx and Maryse confrontation. Mallori had gone over every second of it in her head. She had been given some leeway on how to get the final pin due to her previous botched efforts but the finale was to win. From the outside she watched as Morrison and Kofi took turns wrestling The Miz and Show. The match was next to the main event and therefore they had been given more time. Once the commercial break was over, Mallori took a deep breath. It was time.

After a lengthy bout where Morrison got the best of The Miz, the heel backed into a corner and cowardly tagged in his female counterpart. An apprehensive Maryse slowly made her way through the rings sizing up her much more formidable opponent. A cocky grin spread across Morrison's face. His job was to love the ladies, not fight them. Backing away, he tagged in Jinx who received a surprising pop from the audience.

The two women locked up. After a minute or two of the standard slaps and hair pulling, Maryse took it up a notch, hitting Jinx with a devastating spinning side slam backbreaker. Mallori sold the move perfectly as Maryse capitalized with a succession of kicks and punches. Gloating for the fans gave Jinx time to recover and make it to her feet.

When Maryse went for her signature snap DDT known as the French Kiss, Jinx countered with a knee to the abdomen and followed it up with a leg drop. Seeing his partner succumbing, The Big Show stepped over the ropes to offer the assist.

Jinx let out a scream as she felt the massive hands lift her by her neck. Smirking as he manhandled her, he didn't see Morrison springboard from the second rope with a roundhouse kick. The giant dropped his prey and began to teeter and Morrison went on the offense launching a chain of aerial attacks that eventually took the big man off his feet and onto the outside of the ring.

Knowing the time for the match was running out, Mallori saw the subtle cue from Maryse knowing she had only seconds to finish. Maryse was a pro and know how to take a bump so Mallori went for it. It wasn't something she had discussed with Kofi or even John. Even a minute before it happened she would not have imagined she would go for it. On spontaneity alone, she headed for the ropes. Putting her hands on the top rope, she used her velocity to sweep her legs split wide apart atop the rope. In one sweeping motion, she hit a beautiful full twist before Moonsaulting perfectly onto Maryse's waiting body.

As Kofi kept an enraged Miz at bay, the referee smacked the mat for the three count. The bell rang and the arena went wild. Sheer jubilation pulsed through Mallori's entire body as the ref raised her, Kofi, and John's hands. She and Kofi shared a hug before she ran to the ropes and stood on the second tier happily engaging the estatic fans. Jumping down, she found herself face to face with the mentor who had brought her to that point.

He was thrilled and not just as John Morrison but also as John Hennigan. Mallori ran towards him and he hoisted her in the air for a hug of victory as her legs wrapped around them. They fell back into the corner, loving the crowd reaction and the moment in general. The trio celebrated all the way throughout the commercial break before finally heading back up the ramp and backstage.

"That was awesome," Kofi gave her another high five and hugged her.

It seemed like the whole locker room had been watching and had come out to congratulate her.

"You looked great out there."

Mallori looked up and was surprised to see Nattie Neidhart, another visiting Smackdown Superstar.

"Thanks," Mallori replied out of breath. "That means a lot."

"That was really impressive and I know you've been working hard. Maybe we'll get the chance to face each other again."

"About that," Mallori started. "My head was really messed up that first night. I was out of it and I let the nerves and the new environment distract me. I was intimidated and because of that, you almost got seriously hurt. I'm really sorry, Nattie."

Nattie smiled a real smile.

"It's okay. Things happen, right? This is wrestling, not ballet. Besides, I got beat up a lot worse in my grandfather's dungeon."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you around," the blonde winked, walking away.

Enjoying the moment, she felt something swoop her off the ground.

"You killed it out there," John proudly exclaimed.

"Oh John, it was so awesome!"

"I knew you could do it, I knew you could have a match like that. And the fans loved it."

"God, I hope so. I wasn't nervous this time. I mean, the butterflies were there but it was different. I felt totally focused and in control."

"It showed."

"Thanks to you."

"I can't take all the credit. Damn, you hit Starship Pain better than I did. What's up with that?"

She shrugged.

"I've been watching. Watching you in the ring, watching your tapes, watching other wrestlers. And the Parkour really helps. You were right. I've been working on my balance and now I feel like I have so much more control in the air. It's given me a lot of confidence. I didn't really plan it but tonight it just felt right."

"I'm proud of you."

Mallori breathed a huge sigh of relief. Acceptance from her peers had never felt so good.


	11. The Road Less Traveled

The private gym affiliated with the AstroDome was filled with WWE talent the morning after the big Raw event. A few house shows had been scheduled during the week following the Smackdown that evening. Most of the Superstars would be in town for a couple of days and relished the chance to work out in a private, lavish gym with state of the art equipment that included a ring.

Fresh off her triumphant performance the night before, Mallori had been so excited the previous night that she had barely been able to sleep. After a late night dinner and drinks with ShowMiz's Paul Wight and Mike Mizanin, she had retired to her hotel where the grin on her face had remained until she finally had found sleep. Her passion had been renewed. After a quick breakfast alone, she had been the first in the gym that morning.

Like the day at school when the popular clique first accepts the new girl, Mallori had shyly accepted the invite from Mickie James, Barbara or Barbie "Kelly Kelly" Blank, Nattie, and of course her thrilled good friend Serena to work out in the ring. Serena who had only flown into town that morning had greeted her with a hug so powerful that it had knocked Mallori to the ground. But she didn't care. She hadn't felt that great in a long time.

For the most part everyone was being nice or at least nicer to her. Just like in real life, the WWE had its own cliques. On Smackdown it was Michelle McCool and on her onscreen partner, Layla El. Layla was certainly the nicer of the two but they hung together, Michelle clearly the leader of the pair known for their attitudes backstage. Serena, Nattie, and Mickie often hung together while Elizabeth Carolan, known as Beth Phoenix, was nice to everyone but pretty much a loner.

On the Raw brand Victoria Crawford, or Alicia Fox, Barbie, Eve Torres, Gail Kim and Jillian Fletcher were friends while the true divas were Maryse, Melina, and the Bella twins Brie and Nikki Garcia. Melina had been conspicuously absent during the WWE's stint in Houston but her presence had been more than felt. As the ladies had bumped and scrimmaged in the ring, Mallori had more than once felt Maryse, Brie, and Nikki's glares when she had been seen talking to John.

Standing in the corner in full view of the ring, Kofi and John worked together on weights. Taking turns on the bench and spotting each other, the two men were good friends and had often traveled together. The Raw and Smackdown drafts had often split them in their respective careers so it was nice to hang out whenever possible.

"Last night was awesome, man," Kofi smiled as they took a break and he tossed John a bottle of water.

"Yeah it was."

"I have to admit, I was worried. I mean, I saw Smackdown Mallori's first night and you know there is always talk in the locker room. I didn't quite know what to expect but she surprised me."

"What can I say? She's good," John responded. "I think she just let a lot of stuff intimidate her. You know how it is in this business, dude. The only person that can stand in your way is you."

"You got that right," Kofi agreed, enjoying a refreshing swig. "I got to know her last night. Mallori is pretty cool."

John looked over in the ring as he watched her show Barbie the secret to the Camel Clutch.

"Yeah," he said, his voice softening. "She's amazing."

Kofi looked over at his friend before bursting out with laughter.

"John!"

"What?" John wrinkled his nose.

"_She's amazing_," Kofi mocked. "What's going on, man?"

"What's going on with what?" John repeated innocently.

"You. Her. The googly eyes and that bitch voice that just took over, man. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kofi teased.

John good-naturedly punched his friend.

"Shut up. I do not have googly eyes or whatever the hell you're talking about."

"You hitting that?" Kofi asked.

"No. No, man. Come on. We're cool. We spend a lot of time together because we're partners. You know how that is. May as well talk and get to know each other. We're just friends."

"Alright, alright," Kofi raised his hands. "Didn't mean to touch a nerve. Just a question, bro, an innocent question."

"Well you got your answer."

"I did and that's cool but uh…if you were hitting that…"

"Then what?"

"Then you'd probably be one of the luckiest men working for this company right now," Kofi laughed. "Mallori is fine. And her body…son, her body is sick. She is a beautiful woman but after hanging out with her last night, she is a really nice girl. I mean that. I liked talking to her. She's fun and funny as hell. Very smart and sweet."

John smiled. She was all of those things. He had been seeing that for weeks. Now she was finally coming out of her shell so everyone else could see it too.

"She's cool, especially now that we're in sync in the ring. I guess I could have got stuck with a whole lot worse."

"You two have a lot of chemistry together."

"Chemistry?" John tried to laugh it off.

"I mean it. Just the way you two were interacting last night."

"And how was that?"

"Like two little Cocker Spaniels or something," Kofi joked. "You're cute."

"Dude, get out of here."

"All jokes aside, man, I know you've been through a lot. That Melina thing…that was screwed up. I know it messed with your head for a while. If you're ready to move on and take it to that level again, I think Mallori would be a good match for you."

John looked away. The Melina thing had more than messed with his head. Kofi was his friend and he had confided to him a few times but still only spatterings of what had happened and how he felt. Mallori was a pretty girl and they had fun together but it would take a lot more than that before he was ready for another relationship again, especially with a co-worker.

"Thank you, Cupid but Mallori and I are just friends. She's a good girl but it's not like that. Trust me."

"And Melina?"

John sighed.

"It's over," he stated simply. "Now let's get back to work. Just because I can bench press more than you doesn't give you the right to change the subject. I'm on to you, Kofi."

"Bench press more than me? In your dreams. My grandmother can bench press more than you, Hennigan."

"Looks like I'm just in time," a female voice joined them. "I never miss a good pissing contest."

Kofi smiled.

"Hey Mallori."

"Hey Kofi, hey John. What are you guys up to?"

"Just schooling this fool," John teased.

"You two are funny. Anyway, I'm beat. I was gonna go head back to the hotel."

"We saw you in there," Kofi nodded. "You looked _amazing._"

Kofi couldn't help himself and stifled a laugh as John shot him a death glare.

"Okkaaayyy. It's way too much testosterone over here and you guys are starting to weird me out. I'll see you both back at the hotel. John, you want to grab lunch?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Lunch. That sounds cool. Buzz my room."

"You got it. Bye boys," she sauntered off with a grin.

Kofi and John watched as she walked away. They particularly watched the way her workout shorts accented her perfectly formed butt and legs.

"Amazing," Kofi shook his head.

"Man, get over here and spot me."

"You should definitely be hitting that."

"If you don't rack these weights I'm gonna hit you."

John just smiled as his good friend continued to rib him. Kofi was just being dumb. Mallori was a partner, a friend and nothing more. Besides he had been down that road before and it was one he'd think twice about traveling again.


	12. Buzzkill

The music blared throughout The Parlor, a trendy new club and lounge located in San Francisco. With the Smackdown brand performing in the city and the Raw Superstars just over the bay in Oakland, the majority of the WWE talent had gathered to party together. Hanging out with Nattie and Serena, Mallori had spent the day shopping after working out at the gym. Though she had gotten along well with most of the roster in FCW male and female, Serena was one of the few close girlfriends Mallori had had since her high school days. It felt good to have that kind of bond again and it was even better as the other Divas were beginning to warm up to her.

"You look hot, girl," Serena smiled at her friend as they entered The Library, a private VIP area complete with HD flat screens and plush sofas.

Mallori blushed. She was a pretty girl and had been reminded of that all of her life but it was something she didn't necessarily see when she looked in the mirror. Self-image had always been an issue. Ever since she had gotten into running track and lifting weights, the more athletic her body had become, the less feminine she had felt at times. In college she had heard snickers in the gym of the word "freak". She'd pretend not to hear them, pretend it didn't bother her but deep down inside it did. There had been one man who had come along and made her feel beautiful no matter what. He had changed everything for her.

"Thanks, S," she said, even though she had kept it simple with tight fitting jeans and a sexy black tank.

Walking into the club the girls waved and smiled to their colleagues. Mallori stuck close to Serena and Nattie who was flying solo for the next few days as her boyfriend and wrestling partner, TJ Wilson aka Tyson Kidd, had yet to fly in due to family matters. The girls slid into the booth and Nattie summoned over the waitress.

"First round is on me. I'll have an Appletini and Serena will have a Midori Sour and what about you, Mallori?"

"Shot of Jaeger and a Crown and Coke, please."

Nattie and Serena exchanged glances.

"I feel like an amateur. Hope you can handle all that, girl."

"I'll be fine."

Serena kept mum. Both had seen Mallori drink a whole lot more.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," a grinning Anthony Carelli, better known as Santino Marella, joined their table.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"God, I wish she would hurry up with that drink."

He had a personality much like his on screen persona but he was lovable and hilarious and well liked by his co-workers. The flirting and ribbing was harmless.

"When are you going to run away with me?"

"How about five seconds past never?" she faked a smile.

"Ouch," he turned to Nattie. "I never dug her anyway. You were always my favorite, my little luscious blonde bambino. When are you going to dump that loser TJ and realize your true destiny?"

"Tony, you can't handle all this. I'll put you in the Sharpshooter, eat you for lunch, and spit you out."

"I love it when you talk dirty," he growled, causing the girls to giggle before turning his attention to Mallori. "Hel-lo gorgeous."

"Still hitting on the ladies, I see," another person joined them.

"Sounds like you still have no game. Man, how many times do I have to tell you to drop by The Palace of Wisdom for a little tutorial from the Honcho of Hotness? I'll even give you a discount."

John had arrived along with Kofi, Mike, Cody Rhodes, Ron, and Shad Gaspard. Everyone laughed as the hugs, high fives, fist bumps and drinks began to flow freely. John slid into the booth next to Mallori.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey yourself. What's going on?"

Nothing much. You?"

"Just hanging out," he looked her up and down. "By the way, you look great."

"Thanks," she answered, trying not to sound as giggly as she felt on the inside.

The group mingled and talked for the next hour as more and more alcohol was served. To Serena's joy, Mallori had cut herself off after a few rounds and appeared to be completely in control. Laughing and just enjoying the time with his friends, John, kept the rounds of beer coming.

"Can I get you something else?" he asked Mallori.

She shook her head.

"I'm good just surprised at you."

"Surprised that I can hold my alcohol?"

"That and the fact that you even drink at all."

John was a health nut and keeping that perfect physique in shape didn't come without a price. The man hadn't consumed an empty calorie in years.

"Hey I know how to let loose and have fun. Besides, you should have seen me in college," he fondly remembered. "I drank a lot in college."

"I can only imagine."

"You having a good time?"

"Yeah it's fun. The deejay is awesome."

The Parlor was known for its music.

"Yeah."

Mallori looked over at the dance floor.

"Tell me, does the self proclaimed Master of Manliness dance?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

John laughed.

"The Shaman of Sexy knows but one move and it's the uh classic stand in one spot and grind and put your hands up in the air like you know what you're doing."

"You're hilarious," Mallori laughed.

"What? I'm really good at it."

"So," she said, building up her nerve and not quite understanding why it was feeling like a big deal. "Care to prove it?"

"What?"

"You want to try it now? Dance with me, I mean."

"Well…"

He was hesitating and her heart fluttered.

"It's okay. If you don't want to, it's cool."

"No, I do. I do."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He smiled at her and they walked through the VIP onto the dance floor past more than a few sets of curious eyes. The floor was crowded as the deejay played a popular set of hip-hop beats. Jayson Paul, the half of Cryme Tyme known as JTG was already on the floor with an unknown female from the VIP section. Laughing and having a good time, John and Mallori danced for nearly an hour. Their hips grinded to the music and she was pleasantly surprised that he was able to stay on beat.

She shuddered feeling his strong arms wrapped around her. A couple of times as her shirt rose with the movement of her body, she could feel his hands pressed against her bare skin. Their eyes met until one of them would look away and smile, trying desperately to remember that it was just dancing and they were just friends. Hooking his fingers in the loops of her jeans he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Each couldn't get over just how good the other person smelled.

"You dance just as good as you wrestle," he said.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked, head cocked up to look at him.

"I think so."

"You're not so bad yourself."

With their faces close together they were interrupted by Mike and Maryse. The two had been paired together briefly on screen and rumors of a real life relationship had run rampant for years. Friends with lots of benefits was the perfect term to describe them and their friends and fellow members of the locker room often wondered why the two just didn't make it official.

"What's up?" a tipsy Mike bellowed as he held Maryse's hand close.

"What's up, guys?" John asked, noticing them for the first time.

Maryse greeted the two with her usual scowl of disapproval.

Mike laughed loudly and drunkenly.

"What's all this?" he demanded. "Are you two…"

"Don't be an ass, dude," John tried to cut him off before he got started.

A grin spread across his face and he looked like he had more comments where that one had come from but Maryse guided him away leaving both John and Mallori grateful.

"Thank God for small miracles. Looks like he tied on a few."

"He's my friend and all but being drunk is the last thing that guy needs to be even more obnoxious."

"You okay?" Mallori asked.

John rubbed his forehead.

"I'm cool. I guess my tolerance isn't what it used to be."

"Lightweight," she teased. "Come on. I think that's enough motion for you tonight. It's kind of hot out here anyway. Why don't you go to the bathroom and get a cool towel?"

"I'm fine," he said as they began walking side by side. "Besides, I don't want you to walk around thinking that you out drank me or anything because the Guru of Greatness can hold his own."

"Really? Well, I think this guru has a date with the porcelain god," she giggled. "Move it, Hennigan."

His face was flushed and tiny beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead. Mallori guided him to the men's room and as soon as the door closed behind him, she could hear him throwing up in the stall. Mallori couldn't help but laugh to herself. A few minutes he emerged as handsome and put together as always.

"I swear that hasn't happened in like ten years and it took way more beers back then," he looked sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she ribbed him.

"Did I just lose all my cool points?" he asked.

"I'll dock you a few," she winked.

"Tweet about it and you'll never march down that ramp in slow motion with me again."

"Curses. Your punishments are swift and severe, sir."

They both laughed but the good times stopped when emerging from the restroom they found themselves face to face with Melina and Dave Batista. Due to their hectic and busy work schedule the two men found themselves face to face on a continual basis. Despite personal opinions about his character and arrogance, John had never harbored any ill feelings towards Dave. The older Superstar had always received a lot of heat backstage and wasn't the most liked wrestler in the locker room. Many people had frowned upon the fact that the still married man was openly parading his mistress around but for John the situation was what it was. Melina had made her choice. She and Dave and made their beds and they had to lie in them even though the thought of what they actually might be doing in a bed made him sick to his stomach.

"Melina," he looked right at them. "Hey Dave."

"Hennigan," Dave nodded with a smirk.

Mallori fought the urge to burst out laughing. Who the hell wore sunglasses at midnight to an indoor club?

"You remember Mallori Reed."

"I don't think we've met," she spoke to Dave and looked right at Melina. "Nice to see you again."

Melina out her best smile forward.

"Mallori, right. Hi. It's so good to see you."

Mallori frowned.

"It is?"

"Yeah. I've been meaning to come talk to you. Sorry I get so busy sometimes. Anyway, I never got the chance to officially welcome you to the WWE. I've seen some of your recent matches and you look really great out there."

"Thanks. Wow. I, I appreciate that."

"Maybe we can get together and have lunch or work out at the gym next time the brands come together. I'd like that."

"Okay…sure. Sounds good."

"Wonderful. Um, I hate to be rude but Dave and I were just leaving. It was good seeing you both."

With that, they left. Mallori was stunned.

"Well, talk about an about face."

John's entire demeanor had changed.

"Yeah…"

"You want to go dance some more? I think you need water, I'm cutting you off from the beer tonight buddy."

"Mallori, on second thought, I'm just gonna go back to the hotel…"

"You sure? I'll go with you. We could share a cab."

"That's cool. I'd rather walk and I think I want to be alone. I know you're having a good time. I don't want you to have to leave Nattie and Serena so I'll see you around."

He didn't wait for her response.

"You and a certain rock star look-alike seem pretty chummy," Serena noted, coming out of nowhere as Mallori watched him walk away.

"Yeah…" she muttered, concerned.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Serena wasn't buying it.

"Mal, look, can I give you a piece of advice?"

Mallori narrowed her eyes, her way of saying no.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. Listen, just be careful…"

"S. I appreciate what you're trying to do but save it, okay? Nothing is going on."

"That's what you say but you know what happened last time and…"

"Serena!" Mallori's voice became firmer. "Drop it. Please."

The buzz cut beauty knew when she was defeated and Mallori was as stubborn as they came.

"Alright. Okay. Sorry. Dropping it. Don't be pissed off. Let's go back and have a good time."

Mallori managed a smile and hugged her good friend. She knew Serena was just looking out for her and she loved her for it. They returned to the table hand in hand.

"I know what I'm doing, S," she gave Serena's hand a squeeze.

Serena nodded. She hoped so.


	13. Friends

Mallori took a long, hot shower that provided the much needed relaxation and wind down desired after a night of partying at the club. After putting on pajama bottoms and a tee shirt, she exited the bathroom into her hotel room and plopped down on one of the double beds that had been her home for the past 24 hours. Next to her sitting cross-legged on the opposite bed applying a fresh coat of paint to her toes was Nattie.

Most of the time the WWE Superstars were afforded the luxury of having rooms to themselves on the road but there were the few times when accommodations forced them to double bunk. Mallori didn't mind, although a few weeks before she would have been less than pleased sharing a space with anyone other than Serena. But a few weeks had changed everything and now getting to know her co-workers had opened up a plethora of opportunities to form solid friendships.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Nattie began.

Mallori made a face. Already she didn't like the sound of that one.

"Sure. Shoot."

"You and John…you are just friends, right?"

Mallori smiled. She already knew where the line of questioning was headed.

"Yes, we are. We're friends, I mean, I guess you could call us that. We hang out together and we travel and stuff because of the storylines but it's strictly platonic, I promise you."

"Oh."

"Why? The rumor mills running rampant?"

Nattie shrugged her shoulders.

"People talk, you know how it is. Besides, you two look really comfortable together."

"That's part of the partnership. That's what makes us work well together but I don't read anything into it. I absolutely believe men and women can be just friends without the interference of sex or romantic feelings. He's just a cool guy that I happen to spend a lot of time with and that's all it is."

"For now," Nattie began coyly. "Not that I'm trying to put ideas in your head or anything but stuff happens. Look at TJ and me. We were really young when we met. He and David were good friends and he was always around my grandparents' house training in the Dungeon. We were always together, always hanging out. People just sort of automatically assumed we were together. One day, it just happened. We realized we spent a lot of time together anyway. It was so natural. I just looked up one day and saw him differently. I knew he was the guy for me."

"That's sweet but our situation is way different. It just is. I'm not looking for anything and neither is he, Nattie. Besides, whatever he had with Melina, it's not over."

"What makes you say that? He and Melina are way over. It was a lot of drama with that."

"Apparently it still is. We ran into them tonight."

"Sounds fun. How did that go?"

"Not good. Well, not bad but I don't know. Awkward is probably a better word. The first time I met Melina, let's just say she wasn't exactly thrilled to meet me and tonight she was sweet as pie. But Dave was there and John and it was overall super uncomfortable."

"Sorry. I feel bad for the guy. John is a nice person. He has that sexy heartbreaker persona but underneath the hair and tan and abs, he's just a goofy guy with a big heart. I've never experienced that but I imagine it sucks to have it broken."

Mallori stared off in the distance. She knew a thing or two about heartbreak but it wasn't a story she wanted to get into. Before Nattie could probe any further, Mallori was saved by a knock on the door, a peculiar instance since it was already after three a.m. in the morning. Nattie got up to inspect and peered out the peephole. She opened it and seconds later Mallori heard a high-pitched squeal. It was soon apparent what had induced just joy. She walked back in the room in the arms of her man who had arrived a couple of days earlier to surprise her.

"I missed you, babe," TJ kissed her forehead.

She stared up at him with love filled eyes.

"I missed you, too. What a great surprise, why didn't you tell me you were flying in early?"

"That's the whole point of a surprise, Nat."

"TJ, Mallori and I have been sharing the room."

"How's it going, Mal?" he asked, falling back onto his girlfriend's bed, with her snuggled in his arms.

"Hey TJ."

Not wanting to interrupt young love, Mallori reached for a magazine she had been browsing on for two days. She ignored Nattie and TJ as they talked but 15 or so minutes later, it wasn't so easy to ignore the unmistakable sound of two people slobbering each other down. From the corner of her eye, she could see what was becoming a passionate make-out session. Realizing the scene wasn't going to become any more PG rated, Mallori quietly grabbed her magazine and headed into the hallway.

"Um, Mal, you don't have to leave or anything," a breathless Nattie quickly sat up. "We're not doing anything, I swear. TJ is tired so we're gonna hit the sack soon anyway, right baby?"

TJ's face told another story.

"It's okay, you love birds. I'm just gonna go grab a water out of one of the vending machines."

Nattie smiled knowingly.

"Alright. Thanks girl. I'll see you later."

Mallori made her way out of the room and down the hall to where the machines were located. On the way back, she ran into a few fans and happily obliged them by signing autographs and taking pictures. The recognition and appreciation from the public was one of the things she loved about what she did. She was a huge fan herself and knew all too well the feeling of running into your favorite Superstar.

Heading back to her room, she laughed to herself when she saw the Do Not Disturb signed that had been placed on the door of the room she was supposed to be sleeping in. If the sign wasn't a big enough indicator, the moans and pants she heard coming from the other side was more than enough warning. Walking down to a quieter end of the hall, Mallori slid down to her butt and began flipping through the pages again. More than an hour later, she was bored, tired and in desperate need of a potty. Her cell had been left behind in the love den and she couldn't even remember what floor Serena and Mickie were staying on. When her bladder could take no more, Mallori stood and crept to the room on the floor below where John was staying. It was late as she knocked softly and prayed she wouldn't be disturbing him too badly. To her surprise, he answered almost immediately.

"Mallori, what's up? You okay?"

Barefoot, bare chested and in workout shorts, his hair was in a messy mane that toppled over his muscular shoulders.

"Sorry to bother you so late but I didn't know where else to go. I'm locked out of my room with Nattie and TJ just got into town. They're catching up on lost time, shall we say, right now and I really have to pee. Do you mind?" she peeked over his shoulder at the bathroom.

"Help yourself," he gave her a small smile as she practically barreled right past him.

A few minutes later, she returned, heading back towards her own floor.

"Thanks man, you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go read."

"I thought you couldn't get back in your room."

"I can't or at least I hope I can soon. I'm just gonna sit in the hall. Those two have to come up for air sometime," she tried to joke.

"That's crazy. Look, you're more than happy to hang in here with me. I don't have a roommate and I don't mind. You could be out in that hallway until sunup."

Unfortunately, he had a point.

"Thank you," she said, following him inside and taking a seat on the unoccupied double bed.

"Is that any good?" he asked, pointing to the magazine she seemed so engrossed in.

"Cosmo. You know, horoscopes, funny celebrity tweets and of course how to drive your man wild in bed. Same crap, different issue."

"The female Bible, huh?"

She continued to flip through the pages, finally summoning up the courage to ask what was really on her mind.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean, with what happened earlier, running into Melina and Dave. Afterwards, you seemed kind of down…"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure. Look, I don't mean to pry. Please forgive me if I overstepped my bounds…"

"It's okay. I met Melina during the Tough Enough III tryouts. She got cut and then picked up by OVW so we saw each other again in Louisville. We started hanging out because of the whole MNM angle and things just sort of happened from there. We got pretty serious, bought a place in L.A. together, the works…I thought it was going to be forever. I wanted to marry her but she broke it off with me. I thought it was because she wanted to be alone or because we grew apart but it was actually to be with Dave. I can't prove it and they'll never admit it but I think the whole thing started while we were together."

"That sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It hurts but you learn to deal with it. It's been a little while but I still see them all the time so sometimes it's weird."

"Were you and Dave ever friends?"

"Hell no. That guy's a douche bag and I guess that's what makes it worse. I mean I love Melina and all but watching that guy strut around like he got the best of me kind of makes me sick. I guess it's a stupid guy pride thing."

"You said you love her not loved," Mallori said. "Do you still want to be with her?"

"Honestly? Sometimes, yeah. I miss it. I miss having that special person to come home to, I miss being in love and having someone love me back. I miss the way Melina and I used to be. I guess I was kind of naïve about stuff for a while but when it comes down to it, we can't be together. I love her, a part of me will always love Melina but I'm not in love with her, not anymore."

Mallori looked away.

"That's hard," she cleared her throat. "When you love someone, I mean really love them and they leave you. The anger and hurt…dude, abandonment is like the absolute worst thing in the world."

"No," John shook his head. "Betrayal is."

"I'm sorry…"

"What about you? Is there somebody special?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I just felt bad about what you said."

"Anyway, I'm there for Melina and I hope we can always be friends. When Dave fucks up, she runs to me as you saw at my house that night. I feel bad for her. I talk to her, try to help her out but it's not my place to be her relationship counselor. I'm just getting over her the best way I can but sometimes running into her…it gets a little painful."

"She seemed angry when she saw me at your place. Maybe she wants to get back together."

"That's just the way she is. She doesn't want me but just the thought of me being with someone else totally pisses her off."

"I just don't want to mess anything up for you."

"You don't, Mal. Trust me, there is nothing to mess up."

"She was nice tonight. That shocked me."

"Melina is a really sweet girl, or at least she can be. That's one of the reasons I fell for her. I don't know. Maybe she finally realized nothing is going on between you and me or maybe it was because Dave was there. There's no use in her being mad at you and she knows that she was being petty and ridiculous."

"I know but it sounds like you really care for each other. It's too bad that it didn't work out. I wish you hadn't got hurt."

"Things happen, right? But I don't have regrets. We had a great run. Yeah, the heartbreak sucked but that was part of the package and looking back on what we had, I wouldn't have missed that love for anything."

"Better to have loved and lost than never loved at all, they say."

"True but easier said than done. Anyway, that's my story. I don't really talk about it a lot but you asked and there it is. You know, it's funny, that's probably the most I've ever talked to anyone about that."

"Why me?" she asked.

"I don't know. You're a good listener, I guess. Maybe I just needed to vent more than I thought I did."

"Venting is good," Mallori smiled with a bit of a yawn. "It's okay. I am a great listener and I'm not going anywhere, John. Vent, scream, bitch…whatever. I'm here for you, dude. That's what friends are for, right?"

"It's late and you're tired. I'm beat, too. Why don't you crash?"

"Thanks. I appreciate it," she said as she laid across the spare bed. "You know, we really have to stop meeting like this. I'm so homeless, you're always saving me and offering me a place to lay my head."

John looked over at her.

"What are friends for?"


	14. Mean Girls

The girls walked into the dimly lit room filled with soft instrumental music and lavender scented candles. The theme for the day was ambiance and relaxation, a time where the two friends could spoil themselves. On a rare day off between events, they had elected to spend a few hours getting pampered at the spa. Swedish massages, facials, body wraps, manicures, and pedicures were all on the agenda. Clad in comfortable terrycloth robes, the two women shed their cover and climbed atop the massage tables letting the cool thin sheets envelop their bodies. Maryse Ouelette looked over at the person next to her. She had become fast friends with the Latina beauty ever since the French Canadian glamour model had made her way to the WWE. They had connected immediately and had spent much time traveling and working together.

"What's wrong with you?" Maryse asked as she listened to Melina sigh for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing's wrong," Melina pouted.

"You're a liar. You're over there sulking and it's starting to cramp my style," she complained, her accent bothered as she sent a text message from her Blackberry. "What is wrong with you? It's supposed to be our girls' day out."

"I'm bummed about the other night," she finally admitted.

"What?"

"John and that stupid girl."

Maryse rolled her eyes.

"I saw them together on the dance floor. She was all over him."

"I know. Listen, I didn't tell you but about a month ago, I went over to his house…"

"Mel…"

"I know, I know. Dave and I were fighting and I was upset and John is my friend. I miss him sometimes and I just felt like talking."

"And?"

"I get there and _she's _there."

"Who? That Melanie chick?"

"Mallori and yes. It was in the morning and she slept over, I just know she did."

"And you care why?"

Melina did care and it was hard to pinpoint why. John held a special place in her heart and she would always love him. They had been together for a long time but there came a point when she had wanted more. That goofy, lovable, dorky guy with the beautiful face and to-die-for body just wasn't enough anymore. One day she had woken up and looked over at him and realized that spark was gone. She loved him but she was no longer in love with him. And that very day at an arena in Chicago in the catering section, David Batista had talked to her for the first time.

Sure there had been brief meaningless conversations in the few years both had been employed by the WWE but that had been the day, the first day they had really connected. He was so handsome and funny and sweet. He was charming and instantly she was smitten. Soon they were running into each other everywhere…at the gym, in the Green Room, catering. Laughs and small talk turned into subtle flirtation and soon the same panting frantic devotion, the love, admiration and once unbridled desire she had felt for John Hennigan was now directed towards Dave Batista.

At first she felt guilty. Guilty for all the lies and the sneaking around. But the pleasure derived from her misdeeds was too immense to give it up. The man known as The Animal had pursued her with animalistic like passion. She knew it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to ward off his advances. Her loyalty to John and the love and friendship that had once bonded them so tightly kept her from crossing that line, the point of no return. Finally he had invited her outright to come back to his hotel room and spend the night. "I can't," she had replied with quivering lips. Dave had only smirked at her. "Why not?" he had responded. Tears threatened her brown eyes. "You know why."

He knew why and didn't care. He wanted her and he would have her. Have her he did in the backseat of a stretch limousine after an event in New York City. His kisses, his touches so aggressive and full of a passion she had never known before. He had ripped off her clothes, leaving the buttons and zipper to her strewn about the backseat and floor. "We can't tell anyone what we're doing," she had gasped in his ear. And that had been her true intention until she had showed up at Maryse's hotel room with disheveled hair and makeup with her clothes practically torn off of her.

Maryse was the only one she trusted to keep her secret. They were partners in crime and fiercely protective of one another, so protective in fact that an angry Maryse had threatened to confront Dave herself for forcing himself on her friend. But Melina had been quick to inform Maryse that the sex had been consensual. "I like him," she had stated. She liked him so much , the thought of being apart was no longer an option. Sacrificing John's heart and the dignity of Dave's wife, their affair had begun.

Having John completely out of her life was too much to bear. He was her friend, her protector. When Dave was mean to her or again refusing to initiate serving divorce papers, an angry sometimes tearful Melina would flee to the sanctuary that was safest for her. Not willing to give up her relationship with Dave but unable to let go of John, it had made for a tumultuous game of back and forth. She had moved on and eventually she knew John would too but the thought of him paying attention to, making love to, or even hanging out with another woman drove her mad. She wasn't quite sure what the deal was with Mallori Reed but Melina was determined to find out.

"Maryse, I don't know anything about her but already I can tell that she is not right for John. She's up to something, I just know it. She wants him."

"Love, I don't know why you're so obsessed with this girl or John for that matter but if it's that important to you, find out exactly what's going on straight from the horse's mouth."

"John will never tell me. Besides, he claims they're just friends, just working the angle together."

"Then maybe you're going after the wrong horse," Maryse said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"She'll never talk to me," Melina shook her head. "I was really rude to her at John's house. The other night at the club I was just being nice because Dave was there and I didn't want to hear his mouth if he thought I cared about John and her. He's always accusing me of still being into John but anyway. She knows I was being fake with her."

"She's pathetic, Mel. So needy, always wanting everyone's approval. You saw how she ruined the match on Smackdown. All you have to do is reach out to her. Be nice, let her think we actually want to get to know her. She knows you're with Dave so she'll feel less threatened. You'll have that dumb broad eating out of your hand telling you everything you want to know in no time, hell she'll probably be asking for romantic advice about John."

"I don't know what he sees in her."

"She thinks she's hot shit now just because she improved and is getting a push on Smackdown. Face it, if it wasn't for John her ass would be back in Florida where she belongs. I hate girls like that, Melina. Somebody needs to teach her a lesson and let her know that she has to earn her place in the Women's division."

Melina chuckled.

"Maryse, I love you but you're so damned dramatic sometimes. This isn't high school. What are you gonna do, beat her up?"

Maryse shot her friend an evil smile.

"No, I've got something even better in mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want the dirt on her and John and you want her to back off. I want to teach her some respect. I have an idea that is a win-win situation for both of us. I'm just gonna need your help but we have to work fast."

"What do you have in mind?"

"That ball they're having in Stamford in a couple weeks to celebrate Titan Sports' 30th anniversary. Everyone will be there. So we pretend to be nice to her and you can find out the scoop. At the ball in front of everyone I'll give her a little reminder that she is a very small fish swimming in our pond now."

"If John finds out he'll kill me."

"He won't. Relax, it's just harmless fun. You know wrestlers are always ribbing each other. I'll call Nikki and Brie for backup. Now all you have to do is work your magic and get her to hang out with us."

Melina grinned. She knew she loved Maryse for a reason. Besides, what could it hurt? She'd get all the inside info giving her the perfect opportunity to thwart any budding romance between Mallori and John and Maryse could have her fun as well. It wasn't like they were going to actually hurt her.

"I like your plan, Friend," Melina warmed up with a smile. "After all, what's the worst that could happen?"


	15. Hanging By A Moment

Mallori grinned as she waded into the water, surfboard in tow. It was one of the rare days off from the busy WWE schedule and already she had let her partner in the ring convince her to come to Torrance Beach and spend the day surfing with him.

"You ready?" John asked. "Just remember, head straight into the water as it comes in. Your board is gonna act like a boat anyway so you don't want to go in at an angle. Lie flat on the board down the center with your feet touching the tail end. Push up off the board with your hands on the side and let your feet plant under you so you can get your front foot into a standing position. Got it?"

"I think I can handle it."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that she had been surfing before especially when he had been so eager to show her the ropes. But the weather was warm and the waves were aching to be caught. In their wetsuits, the two paddled out searching for the perfect surf spot and when they found it, they took full advantage. To John's shock, she went balls to the wall showing no signs of fear as she followed his instructions perfectly. Standing on the board, her balance was perfect. Her board nearly caught the wave on its own and he watched as it bounced her around a little bit but she stayed with it. She kept the perfect positioning remembering to keep a low center of gravity and not stand completely erect. She wiped out on the first wave but went straight for another one riding it almost flawlessly. Together they swam, played and surfed in the water for hours.

"Dare I say that I've been had," he said as they made their way back to their towels on the sand.

"What?" she feigned innocence.

"Either I'm the world's greatest teacher and you're the luckiest beginner ever or you've been surfing before."

"Guilty as charged," she admitted. "Sorry but this isn't my first rodeo."

"I'm hurt."

"Get over it," she joked as they plopped down and peeled off the top half of their suits.

John watched her for a minute as the sun, which was lowering from its peak high in the sky cast a beautiful bronze glow upon her body.

"You looked great out there," he finally spoke. "Your balance has improved a lot."

"Thanks to you and Parkour. I'm serious, John, it's an amazing way to train. I'm really grateful that you introduced me to that. It's helped so much."

"I'm just glad it worked out. Who knew? Parkour, the secret to the phenomenal success of Morrison and Jinx, the two best looking stars in the WWE."

Mallori cringed.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll ever get used to that name. God, it gives me the heebie jeebies every time I hear it."

"Really?" John laughed out loud. "I had no idea it bothered you so much. I kind of dig it. It's catchy and flashy and sexy and…"

"Dumb," she finished his sentence. "I swear every time I hear it I think about that cat sitting on the toilet from Meet The Parents."

"That's an awesome movie by the way."

"It was pretty rad," she smiled at him.

He watched as she leaned back and rubbed sun block on her shoulders.

"I'm glad you came out today. I had fun. I didn't know if you had something going on in Florida…"

He knew she had an apartment back in Tampa but she rarely talked about her time there.

"I like Tampa and right now that's where all my stuff is but it isn't really home, you know?"

"Where is home? Indiana?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Home is where you make it, I guess. I'm just trying to find my own way. Does that make sense, John?"

He nodded. There was something still so oddly mysterious about her but at that very moment it made all the sense in the world.

"We've got a busy schedule coming up and all. I don't know if you know it yet but they're having the 30th anniversary party for Titan Sports coming up soon. It's in Connecticut and kind of like the Hall of Fame ceremony, it's mandatory for talent to go."

"Uh-huh," she put the sun block away.

"We'll be traveling there anyway so I was wondering if you wanted to go, you know, with me."

Mallori grinned.

"Like a date?"

John stiffened. The words had sort of tumbled out before he had thought them out clearly. In all actuality it wasn't a date. She was just his friend, his wrestling partner. Yes she was a pretty girl whose company he enormously enjoyed but that didn't mean it was a date…was it?

"No, not a date date," he tried to laugh it off. "We'll be there together anyway. It's no big deal."

"John, I would love to go to the party with you but I've already been invited."

"By who?" he asked a little too quickly.

"You're never going to believe this and I was gonna tell you but I ran into Maryse of all people the other day at the hotel before you got into town. She had some kind of publicity event going on."

"Maryse? What did she want?"

"To apologize. She said that she hadn't been the nicest person in the world and that it's all about the rite of passage for the new kids on the block. Anyway, she invited me to have lunch and I went and it wasn't so bad actually."

"That's not like Maryse to catch a sudden case of the niceness. Sounds like she's up to something. You buy it?"

"I don't know but it's just lunch. Anyway, Melina showed up," she carefully tested the waters.

"Really?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you but I went back to Tampa and then we were super busy with the shows and I swear it totally slipped my mind. They told me about the ball and said all the Divas are kind of going together so they asked me to come and I said yes. I mean, why not, right? You don't mind, do you? It's not like I'm trying to become BFFs with these chicks but at the same time I don't want any problems either. Do you understand?"

He did. It was important to establish relationships in the locker room. He was not threatened by Mallori's contact with Melina.

"It's cool. I'm glad you're going, just be careful."

"Careful? We're going to a ball, not skydiving," she giggled.

"I know, it's just that I told you saw how Melina can get and Maryse is kind of her bulldog. I hope they are being genuine but if they're not or if they are just try to get the scoop on what is supposedly going on between you and me, I just don't want you to be hurt, that's all."

"That's very sweet of you John but honestly, I'm not even reading that much into it. It's not really a big deal. I'll be fine."

"Good. Then I'll see you there."

She played in the sand with her fingers.

"Just so you know, if I hadn't have already made plans, then I would have gone with you."

It was a sweet moment perfectly captured by the sun, which was just beginning to set. God, she was beautiful. It had been a beautiful day and he was with a beautiful girl sharing a beautiful moment. So preoccupied with squaring away the angle and push for their careers, he hadn't bothered to look beyond the obvious. There had been some casual dating and a few female bunk buddies following the breakup with Melina but his main focus had been wrestling. Then came along someone he could laugh with, be goofy in front of and share private thoughts and heartbreak he had never dared to mention before. There hadn't been anyone that special in a long time and now in front of him at that very minute he was forced to question his own feelings.

He hadn't given it much thought but before he knew it, their eyes met and faces moved closer together. Less than an inch apart, she pulled away, loudly clearing her throat. It was a jolt back into reality for the both of them. What the hell had he been thinking? They were friends, just friends and it was probably better to keep it that way.

"Sorry," he started to apologize, hoping his forwardness wouldn't make things too awkward between them.

Instead of looking uncomfortable, she began to laugh.

"It's okay," she said. "It's cool. I want things to stay that way. I guess we just got caught up."

"I agree. Friends?" he extended his hand.

"Just one more thing."

"What's that?"

Mallori grinned at him.

"This is gonna sound nutty but your hair looks absolutely great right now. I mean it. You look like you're about to go shoot a Pantene commercial or something. I've got to know what you use."

He laughed. Just like her to lighten the mood and make a weird moment bearable again.

"It's all about the conditioner, babe."

"I knew it," she said as she shook his hand. "Now that you've spilled the secret we truly are friends."

And suddenly the moment didn't feel so awkward anymore.


	16. Hook, Line, and Sinker

With Raw and Smackdown performing in the same venue on separate nights, once again the Superstars from both brands found themselves traveling together and staying within the same vicinity. Even when she wasn't wrestling, Mallori made it a point to always show up at the arena anyway. She was there not only to support her colleagues but as a sports entertainment performer, there was always more to learn. Just like a sponge, she was there to soak up all that knowledge and experience. There was always so much to see and and she just loved being in that atmosphere.

"Mallori? Hey, it's good to see you," said a voice.

Mallori turned around faced to face with one of the girls known as the Bella twins.

"Hi…Brie?"

The woman laughed.

"Nikki, but that's okay. Happens all the time. So are you on the card tonight?"

"No but I thought I'd stop by and just hang out. I know there are supposed to be some really great matches tonight so I thought I would check them out."

"Cool. Why don't you come hang out in the locker room? My sister is there and a few of the other girls. Come on, it'll be fun."

On the Raw brand Kofi was the one person Mallori had gotten to know best. He and John were good friends and he was such a high-energy, positive person that it was hard not to enjoy his company. Mallori knew his match would be first and her intentions were to hang out with him but the girls were being so nice and she knew she had to do her part and make an effort as well.

"Okay. Sounds good," she followed the girl into the locker room complete with its own lounge, sofa, and television.

Entering behind Nikki, Mallori failed to see the devious wink and smirk the brunette twin had flashed her sister as well as Maryse and Melina, who was listening from close by as she hid by the entrance to the showers. Mallori sat down as the girls mulled about fixing hair and makeup. They all made small talk, setting up the scene perfectly. Being overly friendly might make her too suspicious. The four women in cahoots had to make sure they played their cards exactly right.

"Hi girls," Melina emerged with a smile.

Maryse looked up.

"Where did you slip off to? I looked around and you were gone," the blonde lied.

"I was just talking to my babe. My dress finally came in for the ball next week and I couldn't wait to show him a picture of it. You know how guys are. Dave is a pretty fashionable man but I wanted to make sure we were color coordinated for the event. What about you girls?"

"I'm picking out my dress tomorrow but I already have my eye on a few numbers," Maryse revealed. "I'm throwing Mike a bone and letting him take me. He's not bad on the eyes, besides, he's so cute when he begs."

The girls all laughed.

"So Mallori, I'm really excited you're coming out with us. All us single Divas making an impression," Brie laughed. "Is John upset you're not going with him?"

Mallori frowned.

"Of course not. Why would John be upset?"

"I don't know. You guys just look…friendly, shall I say."

"That's because we're friends. I know people might find that hard to believe but we aren't a couple. I mean, I like John. He's a great guy but there is nothing romantic going on. I know we can't control what is said on the blogs and the web but we just wanted everyone in the locker room to know the truth. Besides, Melina, I know you and John have history. I don't want there to be anything weird between you and me…"

"Oh sweetie of course not," Melina cooed. "Look, I know that first day you and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot. I was pissed off at something that had nothing to do with you. John and I are over and we've been over for a while. He is a great guy and he deserves to be happy whether if it's with you or someone else. I wish him well but I'm with Dave now. As far as I'm concerned, you and I are cool."

"Thanks," Mallori replied. "I appreciate that. I just didn't want any problems."

"There are none, believe me, in fact, if you wanted to, maybe you should go out with him. You two do have unbelievable chemistry and I'm sure he's lonely."

Mallori shifted in her seat. She didn't feel right talking about John with those people she barely knew, especially when he wasn't around.

"I'm fine and John is fine. I can't speak for him but we both are just really focused on our careers right now."

The conniving group was taken aback at the unexpected answer. Mallori was supposed to crack and spill all; that either she and John were an item or that she was dying for that to be the case. Neither happened.

"Well my sister and I are happily single and happily attending the ball stag and we're all going to have an awesome time, Mallori," Nikki announced. "Have you picked out a dress yet?"

"Nah. I'm not really into the whole shopping scene. I'll probably pick up something the night before."

"I have an idea," Maryse perked up. "I have the perfect dress for you, Mallori."

"Me?"

"Yes. I know it would be your size, ever since my boob job it's a little tight in the chest area but you would be absolutely gorgeous in it. It's a wrap dress, baby blue with no straps or sleeves. The wrap is at the waist and it has an amazing train. You'd love it, what do you say?"

Mallori hesitated for a minute, leaving the others with bated breath. Then she shrugged her shoulders. The last thing she had time to do was spend hours online or in a store looking for the perfect gown to wear once and only for a few hours. If Maryse had a dress and was offering, what was the harm?

"Okay. Thank you."

They could barely contain their glee. The four exchanged knowing glances as the door swung open and in walked Barbie accompanied by Serena.

"There you are. We were looking all over for you. Mal, what are you doing here?" Serena questioned with a puzzled look as she surveyed the peculiar scene.

"We were just having a little girl time," Maryse, with a satisfied look, answered for her.

"Oh. Well Barbie and I were going to grab something to eat before the show? You want to come?"

"Okay. I guess I could eat," Mallori said as she stood, then turned to Maryse, Melina, and the twins. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Later," they chimed in together.

"What was that all about?" Serena inquired as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah," Barbie stated. "Whenever that group gets together like that they're usually up to something."

Mallori shrugged it off.

"It's no big deal," she said, leaving Barbie and Serena to be curious if in fact it was a bigger deal than Mallori thought. "We were just talking about the ball. You guys are going, right?"

Barbie rolled her eyes.

"They're making some big deal about all the Divas going together. I don't know. I told them I'd go but spending my night with them is the last thing I want to do. My plan is to show up conspicuously late and kind of do my own thing."

"Maybe you should do the same," Serena warned. "There's no way I'd hang out with those girls like that."

"It'll be fine," Mallori shrugged it off. "I'm not really worried about it."

Barbie and Serena kept their suspicions to themselves as they walked down to catering. Back in the locker room, Maryse, Melina, Nikki, and Brie exchanged high fives.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Maryse purred.

"Yeah," Brie agreed. "That was way too easy. I mean, how gullible can you get?"

"I don't know guys. She says there is nothing going on between her and John," Melina wondered out loud.

"And the bitch is lying. Don't be so naïve," Maryse cautioned. "I still don't like her. She is fucking your man and she lied about it."

"Technically, Dave is Melina's man," Nikki reminded them.

"So and whose side are you on?" Maryse frowned. "Now we have a plan and it's working perfectly. We're sticking to it, right?"

"Sure," the twins quickly agreed.

"Melina?"

Melina bit her lip.

"Okay. Okay, we're going for it. I'm in."

"Perfect," Maryse licked her lips.

It was a diabolical scheme, the perfect plan. And it was right up Maryse's alley.


	17. The Not So Great Escape

"How's it going, hot stuff?"

Mallori turned and smiled. It could only be one person.

"My good pal Jack," she said as they exchanged pecks on the cheek.

The pair had gotten off to a rocky start to say the least but just as Serena had promised, over time Jack did start to grow on you. He wasn't as bad as he had first seemed. Sure he still talked a mile a minute, he was impatient as hell, and a snide comment was never far from his razor sharp tongue but underneath it all, he was a good guy.

"Ready for your big match tonight? I see we have redeemed ourselves from that first little fiasco."

"Don't remind me," she sighed, shuddering as she thought about her unforgettable debut.

"A singles competition with the Glamazon Beth Phoenix herself. Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah. I lose but that's okay, I'm just happy to be inside that ring."

It was a thrill and an honor to compete in the Women's division especially with a formidable opponent the likes of Elizabeth Carolan.

"We gonna see any of those fancy shmancy moves your little boyfriend has been teaching you?"

"He is not my boyfriend," she playfully hit Jack.

"Only because you have no game, no brains…one or the other. If I were you I would be shredding grated cheese all over those luscious abs."

Mallori shook her head and giggled.

"Jack, I am not even gonna go there with you. That is just absurd and morbid and messy and a little gross."

"You don't know what you're missing."

Their friendly banter was interrupted as Mallori saw another producer walking by with a group of men very familiar to her.

"Jack, what's going on?" she asked anxiously. "Why are they here?"

He peered over her shoulders.

"Ah, your old counterparts, I see. The Big Man himself is in talks with the creative team to develop a one-hour reality type show to pick the next WWE star. They went to FCW looking for the best talent to draft. It'll be a competition where each man will be paired with a Raw or Smackdown Superstar and wrestle on TV every week and after a few weeks into it there will start to be cuts. It's tentative but in the works so I guess some of the hopefuls are getting a grand tour of how we do it here in the big leagues."

Mallori swallowed hard.

"Oh…"

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, honey."

She looked across the room at some of the people she had been competing with day in and day out over the past two years. They recognized her and she was greeted instantly with warms hugs by the likes of David Otunga, Heath "Slater" Miller and Brian Danielson, also known as Daniel Bryan. After a few minutes of conversation and catching up, Mallori took a look at the man who was waiting quietly for her away from everyone else.

"Paul…" she walked up to him.

He smiled at her with his piercing gaze. There was just something about him that had made him different, made him stand out from the rest. He had a subtle swagger with a gentle demeanor. Added to the South African accent, there was just something wildly engaging and exotic about the man the fans knew as Justin Gabriel and Mallori knew as Paul Lloyd Jr.

"Hello Love," he said, hugging her. "It's good to see you. You look beautiful."

He smelled so good.

"Thank you. I have a match tonight."

"I'll be watching."

She rubbed her bare arms.

"What are you doing here? I mean, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

He shrugged.

"You're busy. I know that you've been preoccupied."

She knew he was alluding to the fact that she hadn't returned most of his phone calls.

"I'm sorry. I…"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Don't apologize. All is well."

She looked into his eyes. There was plenty to say but some things were better left unsaid.

"We need to talk."

"There is a time and a place for everything."

"I know," she said softly. "Now is not the time."

He kissed her forehead.

"Good luck."

She composed herself, then turned and walked away right back to the curious gaze of Jack.

"Do tell…"

"Don't even start," she cut him off, running smack into John.

He was dressed in jeans and his latest Morrison tee shirt.

"Hey."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey."

"I'll let you two be alone," Jack smirked, knowing good and well he was only moving out of eyesight but staying well within hearing range.

"Everything okay?" John looked at her.

"Huh? Yeah. I mean, I'm fine."

"Who was that?" he asked, trying not to sound overtly concerned.

"Just a guy I used to wrestle with back in FCW, it's no big deal. You heard about that new reality show they're doing, right?"

"Yeah," John nodded, brushing it off. "Anyway, ready for your match?"

"I guess so," she sighed.

"Well you better be because you're on next."

She could hear Beth Phoenix's music already playing.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

Together they walked to the Titantron and with a million thoughts other than wrestling running through her mind, she strolled down the ramp, John accompanying her. As part of the Morrison and Jinx act they would saunter confidently out to the crowd stopping for the profile shot that would play on the big screen and to television audiences in slow motion. They would always end the spot with a sexy gaze into each other's eyes.

Mallori could barely concentrate as she slid beneath the ropes. On the outside John was pumped, loudly cheering for her as he riled up the crowd. Being that both Jinx and Beth Phoenix were faces, the fans were more concerned with a good match up in lieu of the non-existent feud. In a sign of sportsmanship and true to their real life friendly acquaintance, the women kept the fight clean, sticking closely to what had been carefully choreographed earlier. The bigger woman dominated as expected and it was a test to see whether or not Jinx could even hang with the Glamazon.

The plan was speed versus strength. In the series of physical lock-ups, Beth Phoenix clearly had the advantage. Jinx had to survive by executing a series of Crossbodies, Diving Leg Drops, and Spears. The match was scheduled to end with Jinx going for Starship Pain. When it connected and she hooked Beth's leg, Beth would reverse and roll her up. As the final few seconds approached, Mallori took her cue and elevated her body, legs split on the top rope. The force she had used to propel her body upwards had been weak. When she went for the Moonsault, she miscalculated the twist landing hard and wrong on her right side sending a searing pain all the way from her shoulder down past her elbow. She winced and the audience roared, thinking it was all a work. Improvising, Elizabeth went for the quick cover.

"Mal, Mal, you okay?" John asked as he slid under the ropes and helped her sit up.

She was anything but.

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

He tenderly rubbed her arm and she flinched.

"I'm alright, John. Really," she lied. "It's just tweaked. I'm fine."

He helped her up to the squealing delight of the fans and they exited to the back. Away from the cameras, she made up a quick excuse about getting back to the hotel.

"You are gonna have the medics check that out, right?"

"Sure," she called out, breezing past him.

The last thing she wanted was to see a medic, see Paul, or have to explain herself to John and Serena. Her entire right side throbbed and all she wanted was escape.


	18. Exposed

The Palace Theatre in Stamford, Connecticut resembled and rivaled any fancy event venue in Hollywood as the red carpet had been laid out and all the WWE Superstars and the corporate bigwigs along with their dates were on full display. Cameras rolled for the company's official website and photographers lined the entrance in order to get a snapshot of the celebrity wrestlers. Arriving right one after the other, limos pulled up to the carpet where Dave Batista and Melina Perez exited first, followed by Mike Mizanin and Maryse Ouelette, then the twins, Nikki and Brie. The men looking their best in debonair suits and the ladies glamming it up in expensive yet revealing gowns, they happily posed for picture opportunities and granted interviews.

"Do you see her yet?" Melina asked through clinched teeth. "What if she doesn't show?"

"Relax," Maryse grinned confidently. "Of course she'll show."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will."

"What if we get caught?"

"Stop being so paranoid. It's not like we're doing anything that horrible anyway. And I told you already, if your precious John suspects anything, I'll take the blame."

Melina nodded and before she could take another breath, another car pulled up and out stepped a nervous looking Mallori. She looked uncomfortable in the lavish getup but gorgeous nevertheless. Her hair and makeup were flawless and heads turned at the subtle and classic beauty that emanated from her.

"Oh my God…" Melina said out loud, causing Dave and the others to look at her.

"Speak of the devil," Maryse muttered under her breath.

As Mallori emerged, all eyes fell upon her. She blinked from the constant flashing of the camera bulbs as several reporters called out the name Jinx. Finally she found herself in front of WWE commentator Josh Matthews.

"WWE Universe, we are here on the red carpet tonight with one of Smackdown's hottest new divas, the lovely Jinx. You look great by the way. Tell me how does it feel to be here tonight?"

"Thanks, Josh. Um it's really exciting. I feel like it's gonna be a great time tonight. The celebration of Titan Sports going strong for 30 years is awesome and it's a wonderful accomplishment for the McMahon family. I'm just proud to be apart of all the festivities."

"You have been enjoying a lot of success in recent weeks on Smackdown in the Women's division and with your partner, John Morrison. Tell the WWE fans what they can expect in the future from you guys."

"A lot of excitement, a lot of high flying and just a great time."

"Well, thank you for your time, Jinx. We certainly look forward to seeing more of you. Enjoy your evening and we'll be seeing you inside and of course every Friday night on Smackdown."

"Thanks Josh," she walked away, running right into John looking handsome in a black suit accentuated with a red button down shirt.

"Hey," he smiled, taking a good look at her.

"John, hi."

"Wow. You look…that dress is incredible."

"Thanks," she blushed. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"I hadn't talked to you since we were on the road a few days ago. I called but…"

"Yeah, I got your messages. Sorry. I was going to call you back…"

"It's cool. I know you're hanging out with the girls tonight. Maybe we can talk later after the show. There's a dinner and stuff."

"Okay. That sounds good. I'll meet up with you after the ceremony."

He smiled, accidentally brushing into her right side. His concern grew when she recoiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it your arm? Is it still bothering you from the other night."

"No, it's fine, just a little stiff that's all. I'll be okay."

"Mallori…"

"I'm alright, John, now I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

Before he could respond, Maryse and the twins bounced over to them dragging Mallori away. She gave him one last look and then she was gone. He stood for a second. At first it was hard to get over just how stunning she had looked. She had been distant for a few days and he had been concerned but seeing her so gorgeous had thrown him for a loop. Then on the other hand he had been worried about what could possibly be an injury. She had fallen pretty hard but had steadfastly denied being hurt. He couldn't help but wonder.

"Hello John."

His thoughts were interrupted when Melina approached.

"Melina, hey. It's good to see you," he answered, clearly distracted and not giving her another thought as he entered the building.

For Melina it was like a slap in the face. She was torn. A part of her still loved John but she was with Dave. Unwilling to give up her current lover, it still bothered her tremendously that there appeared to be such an unmistakable chemistry and attraction between John and the WWE's newest mystery woman. Whatever it was, she wanted it to stop. Call it selfish, it was just too bothersome to see her former love possibly moving on. Suddenly she didn't feel bad about the scheme Maryse had so cleverly and devilishly cooked up. Mallori or Jinx or whatever the hell her name was, was about to get what was coming to her, Melina thought as she followed into the theatre.

The Superstars took their seats and the ceremony opened with Shane McMahon speaking about the legacy and history of Titan Sports. The audience sat quietly and attentively, Mallori seated in the second row next to Mike and Maryse, in front of Nikki and Brie and behind Melina and Dave. As different speakers approached the platform, an usher came over and whispered into Maryse's ear. She listened attentively then frowned.

"Oh no," she whispered loudly.

"What's wrong?" Mallori leaned over.

"They asked me to present a video montage with Layla but she is sick and can't do it. I don't want to go up there alone."

"What about Nikki or Brie?"

"They're already speaking tonight. Melina," she leaned forward.

"Yes?"

"Will you take Layla's place with me tonight?"

"Didn't they want one Raw Diva and one Smackdown Diva? Besides, my contacts are acting up. What if I can't see the cue cards? It will be so embarrassing."

Maryse looked over at Mallori.

"Do you mind, love?"

"Me?"

"Please. I have to go backstage and standby, my segment is up soon and the dialogue was written for two people."

Mallori thought. She didn't have a problem with public speaking, besides, it might look good to showcase in front of the entire McMahon family. Anyway, she felt confident. Maryse had been a lifesaver for loaning her that dress. The attention had been fantastic. Maybe co-presenting wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Let's do it. I'll go with you."

"You're the best, doll," Maryse squeezed her hand as they walked away.

She turned back and gave Melina and the twins one last grin. Their plan was going perfectly. Mallori walked backstage and received the instructions from the producer. All she had to do was read the dummy cards and present the highlight reel. It was easy enough. Her heart pounded with the wait but in a few minutes she heard Jerry Lawler, the emcee for the evening give the introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next two beauties need no introduction but I will give them one anyway. She is the French Canadian lovely who stirs up trouble and kicks butt on Raw while the other young lady is the newest addition to Smackdown and one half of the brand's most dynamic duo. Please welcome Maryse and Jinx."

The crowd clapped as the ladies walked out. They were to take turns at the mic.

"Thank you," Maryse smiled. "What is success? If success were a book, it would be written by Vincent Kennedy McMahon and the chapters would read a little something like this…"

"…A moderately successful regional company becomes the most popular and well known name in sports entertainment with live wrestling events, film, music, and product licensing, making billions of dollars annually and entertaining fans all over the globe…"

"…Week in and week out Superstars like The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Shawn Michaels become household names. But before Titan Sports and WWE dominated sports entertainment worldwide, it was a family affair…"

"…A family by the name of McMahon. From the Capitol Wrestling promotion, to the World Wrestling Federation to World Wrestling Entertainment, the dynasty began with a simple dream…"

Extending her arm, Mallori led the attention to the giant screen behind them. Maryse could barely contain herself as the lights dimmed. Just as the stage area grew nearly pitch black, an audible and collective gasp emerged from the spectators. Eyes were as big as saucers and murmurs hummed heavily. The projection of the McMahon family on screen stopped as the viewers grew suddenly quiet. All eyes were suddenly on Mallori, including Maryse's as the blonde bombshell burst out laughing and pointed to her. Confused Mallori looked down and to her horror quickly discovered where everyone's attention had diverted.

Her dress, the lovely blue dress that Maryse had so graciously let her borrow, the dress that had garnered so much positive attention on the red carpet was now earning another kind of attention. The beautiful and delicate fabric that had appeared so normal in regular conditions, took on a completely different form in darkness. When the lights were low, the material became sheer, literally see through. On stage in front of her colleagues, bosses, their families and associates as well as the media, a humiliated Mallori was completely exposed, sans undergarments.

She froze and time seemed to stand still. She could hear laughter. Were they all laughing at her? In reality it was just Maryse and a loud snicker of disbelief from her sometimes boyfriend The Miz, who was quickly elbowed in the gut by an irritated and horrified Adam "Edge" Copeland. Tears of shame and shock fell down her face as she stood there, paralyzed. There was movement from below and she saw John approach the stage. He took off his jacket and covered her, guiding her away from the stunned and gawking eyes.

"You're a real cunt, you know that," he hissed to Maryse, the only person laughing.

Once safely backstage, he tried to hug her.

"Oh my God…" she pulled away.

"Mallori…"

"Don't!"

"Mallori!"

It was too late. She was already gone. He felt awful for her. He didn't know what had happened but could conclude that it was a cruel and senseless, tasteless prank. He was disgusted and bewildered as was everyone as Jerry cleared his throat and tried to find a way to follow what had just happened. Every soul in the building felt bad for Mallori including the main co-conspirator. Melina closed her eyes. In the moment it had seemed like a rib to put her rival in her place but one look at Mallori's face and she knew she, they had gone too far with their cruelty. Not John or anyone else could ever know her part in it. Feeling Nikki and Brie bearing a hole in her back, she refused to turn and look at them. It felt like there was no air in the room.

"Oh my God…what have we done?"


	19. Picking Up The Pieces

Mallori flipped through the channels on the television set and was not surprised that no good programs were on. Even if there was something worth watching on the tube, she would not have been able to concentrate anyway. Her mind was a million miles away and emotions of anger, humiliation, and hurt filled her heart. She couldn't believe it. It had been a full 72 hours after she'd had the meanest trick in the world pulled on her.

With hindsight being 20/20, it was clear to Mallori that it had all been a setup. Maryse had definitely been the mastermind but it was impossible to tell how many parties had exactly been involved. That fact for Mallori had been nothing short of irrelevant. It didn't matter who had done it or even why. It had been done all the same and nothing would change that.

For Mallori it would be hard to look her colleagues in the eye again. They had all seen her vulnerable and exposed. She had never been so embarrassed. That night she had fled Stamford in a cab, stopping only to change clothes in her hotel room. She then had the taxi drive her to LaGuardia airport where she had caught the first flight back to Tampa. There she had remained in self-imposed solitary confinement away from prying eyes and even the people in the WWE closest to her like John and Serena. They had called and left dozens of messages Mallori had left unanswered. She had nothing to say. What could she say?

The WWE had released an official statement regarding an unintentional wardrobe mishap and the blogs ran rampant that Maryse had been suspended without pay for 14 days for allegedly pulling a "prank gone wrong" as it was so innocently labeled. They were probably all whispering about her…the fans, the other wrestlers, Corporate, the McMahons, everyone. Every single time she relived the fateful night over and over again in her head, it literally made her sick.

Flopping back down onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling wondering how such a fiasco would ever blow over. But now she was in Baltimore at yet another hotel wondering just how she was going to face everyone. She would have to find a way to get over the incident and over herself. Smackdown was 24 hours away and it wasn't going to wait for her, she thought as she heard a knock on the door. A few minutes before she had called down to the front desk and had asked for extra towels. Praying the concierge wasn't an Internet patrolling WWE fan, she answered the door.

"Thanks, I…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. There was a person standing in front of her doorway holding a stack of fresh, white towels but it wasn't the concierge. It was John.

"Room service," he gave her a goofy smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"You'd be surprised what twenty bucks and an autograph will get you when it comes to negotiating with the concierge. Besides, I wanted to see you," he said matter of factly. "I was worried about you after the other night."

"It's okay," she started to close the door.

"Mallori, it is anything but okay."

She folded her arms.

"You don't have to do this."

"I'm here because I want to be here. You're my friend and I care. Can you…can you please let me in? Look, I won't stay long. I promise."

The look in his eyes was so sincere.

"Okay," she opened up and stood out of his way. "Okay."

He placed the towels on the bed and took a seat in the office chair next to it.

"I don't know if you know it or not but they suspended Maryse for two weeks."

"I heard."

He shook his head.

"I can't believe she did that, I can't believe she pulled some shit like that. It's…"

"Maryse is a bitch," Mallori stated. "But I'm the stupid one."

"Mallori…"

"No," she stood. "I can't believe I fell for that. She, all of them were being so fake and I just walked right into their stupid little trap."

"You think she had help?"

Mallori shrugged.

"Not that it matters but probably. Nikki and Brie are like her shadows and Melina…"

"Melina? Wait, Mallori, you don't think…"

"I don't know what to think, John. Honestly, I really don't. I'm not in the habit of going around accusing people of horrible things, especially if they didn't do them but what am I supposed to think?"

"I know you're upset and trust me, no one is more disgusted than I am but I know Melina. She has her faults and flaws but she isn't a hateful person. There is no way she has anything to do with what happened to you."

"John…"

"Things have really turned around for you lately, for us as a team. You've improved so much and I feel like everything is just sort of starting to gel together. I don't want that night, that one ignorant, mean-spirited excuse of a prank by some bleach blonde slut to ruin this whole experience for you. The WWE is a great place. It's a good place to work and you meet some of the best people in the world. We're on the road sometimes 285 days a year. You see the people you work with more than you see your own family. It can be a great thing and I just want you to remember that, remember why you're here."

She looked away.

"Honestly John, I don't know why I'm here anymore. I thought this was where I was supposed to be but now I don't know. Standing on that stage that night humiliated, looking like a fool…it's just like, who do I think I am? Can I really do this?"

"You're just upset."

She laughed despite the grim nature of the conversation.

"My God, you have to be like the most positive person I know. Sometimes it's really annoying."

John smiled.

"That's what I'm here for."

A tear slid down her face in spite of best efforts to keep the water works at bay.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I don't want to go back. How do I face them? All of them…our bosses, the fans, the locker room."

John got up and walked over to her, sitting close by on the bed.

"Everyone is on your side. You didn't do anything wrong. You don't have anything to be ashamed of."

"I just feel so stupid," she cried softly. "It wasn't just about embarrassing me in front of everybody, those girls wanted to get the best of me and they did. They stripped away more than my clothes, they took my dignity, my pride…"

John swallowed hard. Mallori had always been so hard to figure out. Even as they had gotten to know one another professionally and a genuine friendship had grown out of many hours stuck in rental cars, airplanes, and sweaty old gyms, sometimes he felt like he still had not broken through to the true her. Mallori was clouded in mystery but now the shell was slowly crumbling before his eyes. He felt horrible for what had happened to her. How could anyone be so cruel? The look on her face as she had stood there practically naked on stage was one he would not soon forget. He had never ever in his life wanted to hold and protect another human being more than he had at that very moment in Stamford. Now he was starting to feel that way again.

"Come here," he took her hand in his.

"John," she sobbed.

He hated seeing her so upset but there was something about the way that she called his name that touched him. She was hurting and vulnerable and she needed him. He was surprised at just how much he was ready and willing to accept that role. Gently he put his arm around her, waiting to see if she would push away his embrace. To his surprise, she did not pull back, instead she nestled her head deeper into the crook of his arm. Mallori relaxed in John's arms, eradicating all defenses with him. With him somehow she knew she could just be herself. It was hard to trust but with him, it was different. With her it was different.

"It's gonna be okay," he stroked her hair. "I'm here."

After what felt like an eternity of an emotional breakdown, she finally sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I feel like such a moron. You must think I'm a real crybaby," she half joked.

John looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think you are so pretty."

Their bodies were close and their faces even closer. A scene somewhat similar to what had occurred at Torrance Beach, one of them leaning in for a kiss and after a fleeting second, the other pulling away. This time the roles were oddly reversed. It was Mallori who had wanted to taste the warmth and sweetness of his lips and it was John who had declined to give in to physical advances. He stared at her and held her even tighter. The last thing he wanted was to add to her fragile mental state. It wasn't rejection by a long shot…in fact it was anything but. More than anything he wanted to kiss her but he secretly feared what a few innocent kisses in the emotionally charged situation could lead to.

"You're a good guy, you know that, John Hennigan?" she said with complete understanding.

"I want to be there for you. I want you to trust me. I know you're scared, Mal but I'll be right there with you no matter what."

She knew he meant every word of it and that those few moments alone in her hotel room had changed everything concerning the course of their relationship forever. The future was untold and no clear predictions could be made. All she knew was that she had a newfound respect for him. They were partners. They would have each other's backs when no one else would.

"I appreciate it."

"It's late. I think I'm gonna go. Maybe we can meet tomorrow. You know, have breakfast, work out. Sound okay?"

Mallori bit her lip and hesitated for a bit.

"Yeah, just can we add something else to the agenda?" she asked meekly.

"What's that?"

Mallori took a deep breath.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, John. I guess I haven't been honest with myself."

"What is it, Mal?"

She stuck out her right arm and tried to bend it. It wouldn't.

"It's getting worse."

He nodded. He had suspected as much ever since she had missed hitting Starship Pain that night.

"Okay."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not. I just want you to be okay. Whatever it is, we'll work through it. Even if they pull you from Singles' competition until it heals up more. You still get to come with me to the ring and we'll get that arm rehabbed in no time."

She was amazed by his sincerity, his enthusiasm, and his concern.

"You really believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself. Even after everything that's happened to me, you always stick by me."

He gave her a genuine smile with and it made her feel something she had never felt before.

"Someone's got to."


	20. Somewhere To Run, Nowhere To Hide

Mallori sat in the Merchants Lounge of The St. Louis Hilton with Serena, Nattie, and Eve Torres. It was nearing midnight and the girls were exhausted after a non-stop day of press events and a house show. The bar usually closed at 12 a.m. but had been willing to make an exception for its lovely VIP guests. The three women munched on Caesar salads and sipped wine and they wound down after another exhausting 24 hours.

Mallori shifted uncomfortably. It had been a rough few weeks for her. Still reeling emotionally for her humiliation at the anniversary dinner, it had taken everything Mallori had inside her to pick herself up off the ground and keep moving. She had been devastated but the rallying support of real friends like Serena, Eve, and Nattie had been a tremendous help. And more importantly, she'd had John.

That fateful night had brought them closer together. He had been so protective of her, so concerned about her well-being. It was hard to admit, but she felt safe around him. It was just like that night in Albuquerque where he had asked her if she trusted him. Mallori had scoffed at the mere question. Trust was a huge deal and something she took very seriously. She trusted few people and never had imagined her new partner with the goofy smile and abs of steel would become one of those closest to her.

In addition to him comforting her over the Stamford incident, he had also accompanied her on a long overdue visit to the doctor. Her arm had never stopped hurting since she had injured her entire right side on Starship Pain gone horribly wrong in the match with Beth Phoenix. The final diagnosis was a simple partial elbow dislocation. The good news was there was no major or permanent bone damage.

After seeing the WWE physician, she had been referred to an orthopedic specialist at a hospital in Milwaukee where the brand was performing. At six in the morning she and John had walked into the physician's office together where she had been given a series of x-rays. The elbow did not require surgery for realignment. The reduction maneuver was completed outpatient and Mallori had returned to work with her right arm in a sling to be immobilized for three weeks.

She had also been instructed to complete a succession of range of motion exercises. John had been so cute during the appointment, asking the doctors tons of questions and making sure Mallori had everything she needed. Every day he had been there to help her with her exercises. The relationship had remained platonic despite the obvious attraction, ongoing chemistry, and lingering sexual tension between them.

"Aw sweetie, you look so miserable," Eve took another sip of wine. "I feel bad for you, Mallori."

Mallori shrugged.

"It's not that bad, I guess. Trust me, it's a lot less painful than it was so that's a good thing. It's healing."

"It would heal a whole lot faster if she kept that sling on like she was supposed to," Serena scolded.

"Thanks Mom," Mallori joked.

"My elbow was dislocated once," Nattie chimed in. "It sucks. It was right after I graduated high school and I was working an Indy match. It hurt so damned bad. The joint was all out of place and disgusting looking. They thought they were gonna have to do surgery but it didn't end up needing it. I had to wear the sling too and thank God for Percocet. Is that what they're giving you?"

Mallori tensed as Serena stared at her.

"No."

"Why not? That crap really hurts."

"It does but it's okay. They offered me Percocet and some other stuff but I ripped up the scripts."

"Why?" Nattie continued to grill innocently.

"I just don't like taking a lot of meds," Mallori tried to shrug it off, her face telling a story that she wanted to change the subject.

A nervous Serena obliged.

"If you and John stay faces and Straight Edge doesn't break up, maybe we'll get to wrestle each other soon."

Mallori smiled with her eyes, silently thanking her friend for making the save.

"Yeah. Apparently there is some talk about a Diva battle royal from both brands coming up soon at one on the pay per views. I'd like to participate in that."

"That would be nice," Eve sighed. "And when you do, make sure you punch Maryse in her face."

Ever since the anniversary ball, Maryse had been receiving heat in and outside of the locker room. She had been disciplined by Corporate for what she first deemed an accident, then later copped to a "rib that had gotten out of control". Mallori had received a half hearted apology in writing that she knew wasn't worth the paper it was written on. The level of support she had received from her fellow colleagues as well as the entire WWE Universe had surprised her. The facts of the story as well as some speculation and rumors had spread like wildfire on the Internet. Maryse had been labeled as a spiteful, ruthless, real life heel. The last thing Mallori had wanted was to be a victim and have people feel sorry for her. A horrible thing had happened and while she appreciated everyone's support, in time she would get over it.

"I can't believe that bitch," Nattie shook her head.

"I can't believe I fell for it. I should have smelled it a mile away. She was being way too nice. I should have known something was up."

"I hate to say it but she probably wasn't alone," Serena added.

"You think?" Nattie questioned. "I mean who else would be that dumb or that low down to pull a stunt like that? Mike can be annoying and obnoxious sometimes but deep down he's a good guy. I just can't see him going along with something like that."

"I don't think it was Mike," Mallori stated.

"Then who else was it?"

"Who has the most to gain from it? Who would have a reason to want to teach me some kind of warped lesson? Who has a stake in the so-called relationship everyone thinks I'm having?"

Eve, Serena, and Nattie all looked at each other.

"Melina," they stated in unison.

"Did you tell John that you suspect that?" Nattie inquired.

"No," Mallori replied. "It's no use. He wouldn't believe it anyway, besides it doesn't matter. I can't prove it, it's just something I feel inside."

"I don't know," Eve shook her head. "I'd hate to think that about her. Sure she can be a real life diva and she has her ways but to think she could be capable of something like that…"

"I believe it," Serena spoke up. "Mal's right. Melina is all about having her cake and eating it too. She had a great guy in John, screwed that up, now she's with Dave but it's like she's always interested in whatever John is still doing or who he might be with. And she was rude to you the first time you guys met at John's house where she incorrectly assumed you guys were already boning. All of a sudden a major change of heart? Please!"

"It's sad," Mallori sighed. "People think what they want but I swear nothing is going on between John and me."

"We know, sweetie. A lot of people tease you about it but it's just because it's so…you guys just fit for some reason. You're natural together," Eve shrugged.

"Really?" Mallori frowned.

"He really cares about you, Mal," Nattie said. "Maybe you two can't see it the way other people do but it's there. I know it's hard mixing wrestling partnerships with personal romantic relationships but it can happen. TJ and I are proof of that. I mean, I had my doubts whether it would work with both of us always being on the road and working so closely together but it can. It just does. Yeah, there's always that question of 'what if', you know, if we break up but you can't look at it that way or you might miss out on something really special."

Mallori was silent. John was a good man. He was good looking, charismatic, funny, charming, kind, and intelligent. He obviously really cared about her. Sure they had flirted here and there but it was nothing too serious. Mallori hadn't even thought of him that way. He was just an unexpected but important part of her life and she was used to him being there. He made her laugh and he made her feel safe. It was all the ingredients of a burgeoning relationship but there were too many issues in her past and too many of his issues with Melina to see a feasible future together. Still she remained conflicted about the two separate instances where they had almost kissed, each one initiated by the other.

"I don't know, guys. I like John, I really do but it's just not like that. Besides, love complicates things. We both have a lot of baggage and that's no good for trying to start fresh. Now isn't the time, besides we're both extremely focused on our careers. I can't say what's going to happen in the future but for now, he's just a really awesome friend."

"Well, I think he'd make an even more awesome boyfriend," Nattie kidded. "And don't get mad. I'm in love so I want everyone else to be, too. Sue me."

"I appreciate it," Mallori smiled.

"Speaking of, I'm going upstairs to my honey. I'm drunk and I am going to let him ravish me. You and John may be just friends but who says you can't benefit?"

"Good night, Mallori and Serena," Eve grinned pulling Nattie away as the two women headed upstairs. "Pay no attention to the horny and intoxicated blonde. We'll see you guys tomorrow at the arena."

The four friends said their good-byes leaving Mallori and Serena alone.

"You okay?" Serena asked.

"S., I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you."

"And I appreciate it," Mallori grimaced with pain as she moved her injured arm a little too quickly.

"Mallori, your arm has to be killing you. Look, I know how you feel about the meds but if they're going to help..."

"Serena, I told you I'm fine."

"You taking prescribed medicine for a legitimate injury is not the same thing as what happened to Aiden."

Mallori's eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm not taking any damned pills and don't you dare bring up his name!"

"Mal…"

"I'm going to bed. We'll talk tomorrow," Mallori abruptly stood.

"Listen…"

"No, you listen. You're my friend and I love you to death but I swear to God if you want to keep it that way, you'll quit now while you're ahead."

Mallori didn't wait for a response. She spun on her heels and irritably headed in the direction of her room. Serena was left alone sitting at the table staring at a bottle and four nearly empty glasses of wine.

Sorry, I brought it up, she muttered into the enduring silence. Mallori was a good girl and one of her best friends but her life had been shrouded in mystery and one bum break after another. She always seemed to be on the run, mostly from herself. It would be a matter of time before it would all catch up with her.


	21. Caught Up

The Hyatt at the Bellevue was one of Philadelphia's most luxurious hotels located downtown. The City of Brotherly Love was the final stop in a jam packed six days of non-stop traveling that had culminated in a pay-per-view event. Nearly every waking hour, Mallori had been at John's side whether it was planes, trains, and automobiles, dining and working out together or as his faithful and seductive sidekick Jinx at all the wrestling related events. Their friendship had grown by leaps and bounds. A sacred trust and understanding had developed, as the two had become each other's closest confidants. They were friends and partners, truly in and out of the ring.

John Morrison had faced Jake Hager, better known to the WWE Universe as Jack Swagger in a grueling Falls Count Anywhere Match for the World's Heavyweight title. Jinx had cheered proudly from the sidelines as she watched her man Morrison take the champion to his limit in a 25 minute contest that had them brawling all over the building and beyond. The ending had Swagger retaining his championship but the fans and the locker room had greatly appreciated the valiant effort from the Guru of Greatness.

As Jinx it was Mallori's job to stay in character at all time. The match had been scripted prior to the ringing of the bell and many moves had been practiced and choreographed but the intensity and brutality of the matches was sometimes hard to predict. John had taken more than his share of bumps and bruises. Most of the moves he sold perfectly as the character John Morrison but there were times when the agony was real and the impact was stronger than anticipated. Her heart fluttered with angst, excitement, pride, fear, and joy all at once. Sometimes it was scary to watch but the young Superstar was just too damned entertaining to turn away from. With a devastating Backbreaker administered in the back of The Arena, the fan favorite succumbed to a bloody Swagger and a referee's three count.

John had come out of the match in good spirits and had appreciated the praise from his bosses and fellow wrestlers. By Mallori's side, they had watched the rest of the card before hanging out briefly with their co-workers. Both had retired late to their respective rooms but a restless Mallori had phoned him less than an hour later. In true John Hennigan fashion, he was doing anything but resting inside his hotel room. He could be found throughout the hotel, practicing his Parkour training, letting off steam to loosen his aching muscles.

She had become better and better at Parkour and John was impressed. Something had told him that she would be a natural and each time they worked out together, she proved herself more and more. Her right arm was all but healed but she was still limited within her action. She did what she could, quietly keeping up with him when a hotel security guard, who hadn't recognized the two sports entertainment celebrities, had angrily chased them and threatened to kick them out of the hotel.

Like naughty school kids, the mischievous duo had taken off full speed ahead. A laughing John had led the way as they maneuvered through various nooks and crannies of the grand establishment until finally after many flights of stairs, they had found their way the Sporting Club, a gym and recreational facility connected to the hotel. At two a.m. on a Sunday, they found themselves alone in a place where they collapsed on the floor next to the free weights in a fit of laughter.

"You're so going to get us booted out of here," Mallori, still giggling stared up at the ceiling as they lay side by side. "Did you see how pissed off that guard was? They're gonna tell Vince and we're going to get fired. Watch."

"If his fat ass can find us first," John joked. "Seriously, did you see that guy? We smoked him in the stairwell easily."

"You're a bad influence. I mean it. Your idea of a good time is running around a luxury hotel jumping off of furniture and walls in the middle of the night."

"It's fun," he shrugged his shoulders.

"You got that right, that is until we get caught. How did you know where we could get away?"

"I bring Parkour everywhere with me. Arenas, gyms, hotels…it doesn't matter. Most of the places we do stay at are pretty nice and yeah they don't like Parkour, especially late at night so you learn to improvise. I have my favorite spots in every city."

"You're wild," she teased.

"Hey if I'm going down, you are too."

"Absolutely not."

"Whatever. We're partners, Mal. Partners don't leave partners."

She giggled as he was being overdramatic and playfully poking her in the ribs with each word to emphasize his point.

"Okay, okay. Gosh, you're such a nerd. Fine. If we get busted, I got your back. Jinx and Morrison, partners in crime," she bumped his fist. "Dude, it's so late. We have an early flight tomorrow."

John sat up. Most of the talent and crew had already taken off for their respective homes.

"I know. You going back to Florida?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I have a few things to take care of but I'm flying into Portland a day early probably, or at least I hope so. We've got that big signing over at FYE, remember? I just got a reminder about it on my Blackberry."

"Me too. I'll be there early," he promised. "We have a couple of radio interviews to do also. Well, I do. I'm just being nice, you know, letting you tag along."

"Is that right? Well, that's certainly quite charitable of you considering I get way more pop than you."

John laughed out loud.

"In your dreams. In fact, whatever you're drinking, why don't you pass that over here? More pop than the Shaman? Please. You're getting over with the fans only because of my influence and you're welcome by the way. Looking sensational and fabulous is my trade."

"Why do I even hang out with you?" she grinned. "Seriously, I need new friends. You are certifiable, you know that? My Christmas present for you is gonna be a gift certificate for some professional help."

"Don't think because you're a girl I won't beat you up."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't think because you're a girl with a bum arm that I won't beat you up."

"I could beat you with one arm, one leg, and a blindfold."

"You think so?" he quickly sprung to his feet, grabbing her ankles with lightning fast speed.

"John!" she squealed.

His line of offense was a vicious tickle attack launched straight ahead at her sensitive sides. Within seconds she was laughing and kicking her legs as an attempt to make him stop.

"You give? You want me to stop?"

"Yes!" she cried out.

"Then tap. You know the drill. Tap. Tap out!"

"No," she resisted, trying to counter with a scissors lock.

"Look at you, you look like you're about to pee yourself. Just tap and I'll quit."

"I'd rather wet my pants than tap to you," she shot.

They wrestled and tickled, play fighting like children until he finally relented as she went for what she knew would bring him to his knees.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Not the hair," he pleaded. "I'm like Samson, my strength is in my hair."

He stopped collapsing accidentally on top of her. They were out of breath from laughing so hard. Keeping his weight from completely holding her down, he balanced himself on his elbows. It was a familiar position for them, faces inches together, breath ragged. The seconds felt like eternity until time seemed to stop altogether. Before either could resist, protest or explain, the scene became oddly unfamiliar as their lips pressed together in a brief and fleeting kiss from which they quickly pulled away. Sitting up they looked at each other, neither knowing what to say or even feel at that particular moment.

"I…I'm gonna go upstairs, it's late," Mallori cleared her throat.

John nodded, at a loss for words. Both stood and straightened their clothes, focusing on anything else around them in order to avoid staring at the other person's gaze. She turned and he watched her as she walked away. For months they had spent most of their waking hours together. In that time they had shared good times, trying times, tears and tales of repressed heartbreak. She was the beautiful stranger who had come into his life and changed everything both professionally and personally. Their names were on the tips of everyone's gossiping tongues…were they or weren't they an item? The attraction had been obvious to everybody around them but the two in the center of it all had been nothing short of oblivious. Standing in the middle of an empty fitness center while the rest of the city was sleeping peacefully, he suddenly had an epiphany.

"Mallori!" he called out, his voice deep and throaty.

She turned almost as if she had expected him to say her name, as if she had wanted it. In an instant there were no more denials. John was finally forced to admit it to himself. It was her. It was all about her and what he had wanted from the very beginning. They walked with a purpose headed straight to each other where their lips met once more. The kiss was deep and passionate, accentuated as their arms wrapped around each other. Mallori moaned out loud as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. It was something neither knew how much they had wanted until it was actually happening.

She ran her fingers through his long hair, slightly dampened with sweat, too engrossed in the taste of his mouth to break their kiss. He pulled at the bottom of her blue workout tank, causing her to shudder as she felt his fingertips oh so gently graze across the skin of her stomach. The passion for him could literally be felt in every joint of her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Mallori literally ached for him. The inevitable was happening and she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. And wanting to stop was the last thing on her mind.

"John," she pulled away, gasping for air. "We can't…not here."

Picking her up he stumbled a few feet away into the steam room where the saunas, Whirlpool, and showers were located. In seclusion she could be his to have and vice versa. Still hoisted above ground in his strong arms, he placed her against the wall of the shower, letting go only long enough to roughly pull his own shirt over his head. She had seen him shirtless more times than she could count but in that instance it was like seeing him in a whole new light. It was no longer just John her wrestling partner and good friend. Now she could see exactly why millions of female fans all over the world lusted after him.

Her hands trembled as she took her time feeling each of his perfect abdominal muscles. Their eyes briefly met once more and he gave her a small smile as her fingernails lightly scratched their way up his chest. Wasting no time, John reciprocated, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her soft groans only added to his animalistic passion, causing him to nip, suck, and nibble that much more. She was beautiful and special and part of him wanted to take his time but the other part couldn't get her clothes off fast enough. She didn't protest when he removed her top, flinging it over his shoulder onto the floor. Her breasts were beautiful and perfect and he let his hands and tongue explore them, taking great delight in their natural feel. Mallori whimpered and quivered as he took his sweet time surveying every inch of her body. It had so long since she had been touched that way and she craved it, needed it more than ever.

The rest of their clothes found themselves in a heap on the floor as he reached up and turned on the showerhead. Warm water sprayed on their already glistening bodies, the extra wetness adding to the sensuality of the moment. His arousal, thick and hardened was more than apparent and it was thrilling for Mallori to know that it was all for her. Her desire for him was evident as well and he moaned out loud as he felt it.

Taking their time they let their hands discover each other's bodies, each giving additional attention to the more sensitive areas. When neither one could take it anymore, he lifted her firmly against the wall, entering her body. He melted into her like quick sand as she sighed with pleasure in his ear and the water enveloped them. Wrapping her legs around him, she gave in to the moment, gave in to him and what felt right. The feel of his mouth all over her was almost too much and the desire so unmistakable in his dark eyes made her shiver all over. It was what they had been fighting against for months. It was what logic had forewarned them about but what their hearts and bodies had longed for. For a night they were one and for a few hours, nothing else mattered.


	22. After The Morning After

John sighed as the first rays of sunlight peeked in from the small crack of his curtains, the curtains that were supposed to be drawn together perfectly. Yawning, he could catch a glimpse of Philadelphia's tallest buildings as his eyes slowly opened. For a few seconds he remained frozen in the king sized bed but it didn't take long for the memories of the night before, memories of just a few hours before to come flooding back.

It almost seemed surreal. Mallori was the professional partner he had become good friends with. She was the one that kept him laughing for hours in the car with silly road games, someone he worked out with, the one who poked relentless fun at him for his Chuck Norris obsession. They were nothing more than goofy pals but in one night they would be forced to finally confront their undeniable attraction to each other and the underlying emotional attachment that followed.

John had been oblivious. Sure they had flirted but flirting with the ladies was kind of his m.o. both on and off the camera. Being flirty friends had only intensified their relationship. Sure she was pretty…he had noticed that from night one. But the more he got to know her, the more he had wanted to know her. Mallori Reed was an incredible woman and that scared him. There had been times when he had sworn to himself that he would never love another woman like he had loved Melina Perez. What he was feeling for Mallori was by no means on the level of being in love but it was opening up a door to feelings and emotions he had long buried. It was like opening up his heart again to the possibility of what could be when you let your guard down and allowed yourself to feel for another.

The night before had been unexpected, to say the least. They were just being their usual silly selves having a good time, lightening up the workout when a fleeting moment had led them to the unforeseen yet inevitable. He hadn't been able to control himself. If it had been like that sweet moment on the beach at sunset, perhaps a lingering, tender kiss would have sufficed. But in the middle of the night all sweaty from their workout, both had lost all inhibitions and sense of rationale. There had been other women in his bed since Melina but none that he had wanted like he had wanted Mallori on that night.

The sex had been out of this world. The kissing, rubbing, nibbling, and touching before the main event had been nothing short of fantastic. And being inside her was like heaven; feeling a million times better than he ever could have imagined. They'd had wild uninhibited sex all over the lavish sauna room in one of Pennsylvania's swankiest hotels. When they had finished and managed to catch their breaths, they had pulled on their clothes, some of them soaking wet from the shower floor, and tried to slink up to their rooms unnoticed. There had been silence between them in the elevator but the minute it had stopped on John's floor, they were at it again before they knew it. Not knowing or even caring if there were cameras in the hallway, they had barely made it to John's single room before round two had begun in his bed.

Yawning again, he turned over, looking forward to the warmth of having someone to wake up next to again. With the few women since Melina, it had been casual dates and a few one-night stands. Too polite not to ask them to sleep over, it had felt awkward and forced holding them in arms. Now he finally had someone he wanted to cuddle with.

"Good morning…again," he chuckled, his voice even deeper from just waking up from sleep.

He was only met with silence and when he turned over, the space beside him was empty. Frowning he sat up and called her name, hoping she was just in the restroom. When there was no answer, he pulled the sheet closer to his bare waist and stood, walking around the room searching for her. Her clothes were gone and he had to assume she was too. Before he could even react, the loud buzz of his alarm blared throughout the room. He had an early plane to catch.

John showered fast and got dressed even more quickly. He packed his belongings and in a last minute decision, rode the elevator up two floors to where he knew Mallori was staying. There was no answer when he knocked and only stillness could be heard on the other side of the door so made his way to the hotel exit and the shuttle that would take him to Philadelphia International Airport. His mind was a million miles away as he checked his bags and lugged his carry-on to the terminal. US Airways had a flight headed non-stop to LAX and even though it was early morning, the waiting area was crowded. Pulling out his phone, he glanced over and did a double-take. Across the way, sitting cross-legged on the floor was Mallori by the exit destined for Tampa. His legs stood faster than the signals his brainwaves had sent to them, causing him to nearly trip. Without a second thought, he walked over to the private corner where she was tucked away.

"Mal…"

She looked up and smiled at him, putting her IPOD away.

"Hey. What's going on?"

She seemed so casual, as if it was just another morning at the airport instead of the morning at the airport after hours of freaky, unbridled monkey sex that spawned five floors of The Hyatt.

"Nothing much," he stated. "My flight boards in about an hour."

"I'm an hour and a half but it might be a small delay," she motioned to the departure list above.

"You mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," she grinned, clearing a space.

John swallowed hard. It wasn't supposed to be weird. He didn't want it to be weird. But the fact that she was so nonchalant was starting to make it weird. He glanced at her and looked away several times before she could tell that he was staring. He kept noticing her favor her sore arm.

"You okay? You look like your arm is in pain. Is it worse?"

"No, it's fine."

"You sure? It doesn't look like it feels okay and I know last time you didn't want to tell me just how bad it was."

"It's nothing. I…you, well it sort of got slammed against the shower head last night."

"Oh," he replied simply, as there was not much to say after that explanation. "Sorry."

"It's okay though."

An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"So…" he began after a few minutes.

"What's up?"

"Um…"

"Hey, I got this new underground track from Insane Clown Posse. It's pretty rad. You want to hear it?"

"Mal," he looked away. "You…you were gone when I woke up."

She noted the serious look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Um, it's no big deal. I wanted to shower, like really shower," she blushed with a giggle. "I knew it was going to be a long and early day."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were knocked out. I know you're tired. Besides, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you."

"I appreciate it but it, it was kind of disappointing waking up and you not being there."

"John…"

"Look, Mal, it looks like the WWE is gonna have us being partners for a while. It took a minute for us to gel but we did and now it's great. We look good in the ring, we're over with the fans…our careers are red hot now, both of them. In the midst of all that, we've gotten really close. I consider you a true friend but last night…last night kind of changes things. I think we have to talk about it to know where we stand and to make sure things won't be awkward between us. I don't want to jeopardize our partnership or our friendship."

"Me either. John last night was…crazy. Uh, I swear I had no idea anything like that was going to happen."

"I definitely didn't plan on it."

"I know. It just sort of happened."

He looked right at her.

"You regret it?"

"No. Of course not. You?"

"No."

"I just don't know if it was the best idea, you know? I mean, we work together. We work very closely together. You know how important it is to separate the personal stuff from business. Sex…well, it just complicates things and I don't want that. Okay, the sex was great but is it really worth messing up what we have worked so hard to build in that ring? I just don't think friends with benefits is the smartest choice for us."

"I agree but it's not like that. What happened wasn't just sex to me, Mal," John spoke softly. "I would never just use you for sex. Yes, I've had one-night stands in the past. There have been times that I knowingly slept with women and there was absolutely no feelings or emotional attachment behind it but I'm not that guy, at least not anymore. When I go to bed with someone, I want it to mean something and last night…well, it meant something."

"John…"

"I know the first time is supposed to be a little more romantic than in an elevator or hotel steam room but…"

"It's not that," she laughed out loud.

"I like you, Mallori. Maybe I didn't realize that or just how much until this moment but I do. I have to face that and be honest with myself and honest with you. We really click. I can talk to you. I can laugh with you. I can share stuff with you that it's hard for me to talk to about with people I've known all my life. I feel like there's a real connection there between us. When I'm with you I feel happy and peaceful. I haven't felt that way with a woman in a long time. I can't make promises and I don't know exactly where all this is going but maybe it's not a bad idea to give it a try."

"John, you're a great guy. I mean that."

"This already doesn't sound good," he cut her off.

"Wait. Let me finish. You are a great guy and I really like you but none of this is right now and you know it. We both do. There's a lot…there's a lot you don't know about me. I don't know, maybe one day you will but I have a lot that I deal with. So do you. The Melina thing really got to you and who could blame you? Also with us working the same angle, it's just not smart. Neither one of us wants friends with benefits and I think chasing something more at this point in our lives and careers would be a big mistake. I don't have regrets about us last night but I want to keep it that way. Do you understand?"

He nodded. Maybe she was right. His head could agree with that but his heart was having trouble finding the logic. They couldn't turn back time and how could they go on about their lives pretending nothing had ever happened? Looking in her eyes, holding her in _that _way had changed the game for him whether he had wanted it to or not. It was hard enough to even start to develop those kinds of feelings again and even harder to admit them to himself and her. How in the world could he just turn it off and ignore them?

She didn't feel the same way and he would just have to accept it. Forcing it on her would be no good…feelings either existed or they didn't. No matter how much one party was invested, it would never happen without the full voluntary cooperation of the other party. He had learned that important life lesson the hard way with Melina. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Mallori as a partner or friend. In the process he didn't want to make her uncomfortable either.

"I get it. You're right, Mal. I like you, too. I hope we can go back to the way things were."

"Me too," she winked. "You're like one of my best friends, John. I need you. Besides, if you're not around, who's gonna buy me dinner, wake me up when I sleep through my alarm and watch paternity tests gone wrong with me on the Maury show?"

He grinned at her.

"What would you do without me?"

"Die," she declared dramatically.

"You'd be surprised how much the Shaman hears that," he smirked.

The mood was starting to lighten and both were relieved as the tension seemed to disappear. As serious and as emotionally charged as the situation was, John couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself.

"What's that shit eating grin for?" she demanded.

"Nothing, it's just that uh…you said…you admitted the sex was great."

Mallori blushed and looked away, playfully punching his arm.

"John!"

"What? You said it, I didn't."

"Oh so you beg to differ?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say all that. In fact, it was okay. A little more than okay, I guess. I might even say it was rather…mildly pleasurable."

"Mildly pleasurable? You're lucky we are in a place where there is public security right now."

"I'm joking, I'm joking. It was great," he laughed. "You know I had to mess with you on that one."

"Well, ha ha. Congratulations, your one freebie, hope you enjoyed it, punk."

They shared a laugh that ended with them staring into each other's eyes. He could sense a far away worry.

"It's gonna be okay," he looked at her, trying to ignore just how natural it felt to hold her.

She snuggled into his embrace.

"Now boarding business class passengers for US Airways Flight 3676 direct service to Los Angeles at gate B4," the attendant blared across the loudspeaker.

Both knew they had to go. Pulling away, John grabbed his bag and headed towards where the airplane was docked. He turned one last time and waved, giving her a smile, a smile with a real future in it. Mallori waved back and watched him walk until his ticket was checked and he disappeared from view down the ramp. She let out a sad sigh.

"I know it will," she said to herself.


	23. Coming Home

John stared wide eyed at the ceiling. It was past midnight and though his body was weary from the traveling and the enormous physical demands of his job, his mind would not allow him to give in to sleep, at least not yet. He was in his own bed in his own home and that in itself was a rarity. The beach house was dark and quiet, except for the calming sounds of nature outside where the waves crashed rhythmically against the sand. It was usually the sound that lulled John to sleep, a noise that had given him great comfort at times and had provided the perfect soundtrack for deep thinking at other times. Still he was finding it hard to close his eyes because when he did, he only saw _her _face.

It had been a few weeks since he and Mallori had given in to passion in Philadelphia. After their talk the next day, they had squared things away…supposedly. The pair had come to a mutual agreement, one that seemed would fit them best. Logically it made all the sense in the world, it was the proper thing to do to preserve their professional and personal relationships. That's what she had said and that's what he had agreed to but sometimes he couldn't help but second-guess his, their decision.

In the time that had passed, Mallori had been her normal joking, happy self. The two had resumed traveling together and besides the underlying subtle flirtation, things had been relatively normal. John was content to be her friend but out of the corner of his eye, when she wasn't paying attention, he would take the time to notice certain things about her. He would notice how pretty she looked first thing in the morning when she'd come down for breakfast with no makeup on. He noticed the look of determination on her face when she worked hard to perfect moves in the ring. He noticed the way she furrowed her left brow when she didn't understand things, the way she tossed her head back when something was really funny, and how she always tucked her bare feet underneath her whenever she fell asleep on the passenger seat during a road trip.

He couldn't help that he liked her a lot. He secretly hoped that she at least thought of him half as much as he thought about her. Maybe she lay awake too at night in her bed in Tampa pondering what could have been had she stayed in his bed that night and they not had the talk at the airport. Sighing, he rolled over on his side and stared out the window. The sky was pitch black except for the half moon and what looked like a million stars. Listening to the waves, he let his tired eyelids flutter just before a loud noise in the front of the house startled him completely awake.

John sat straight up in bed. He was exhausted and thought maybe he was hearing things. A few minutes later, he heard what had to be footsteps. It had been a long day and for the life of him he couldn't remember whether or not he had set the security alarm. Looking around for something to protect himself with, he found the perfect weapon in a box placed neatly underneath the bed. It was a pair of nunchucks he had purchased in a recent auction that had been used in a Jet Li movie. They had arrived literally seconds before he was to leave for his last road trip so he had signed for them and carefully placed them under his bed. Now with a potential intruder in the house, they were his only line of defense.

He walked to his bedroom door as he heard the footsteps louder and louder approaching towards him. Lying in wait, he pulled back waiting for the unlucky bastard dumb enough to break into his place. Going in for a massive swing, he stopped himself just in the nick of time as the light switch flickered on. Their eyes met and her eyes widened as she saw what was just half an inch away from breaking her nose.

"Oh my God! John! What is that? What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

He let out a relieved breath.

"Melina, I almost broke your face in half. What are you doing here?"

He knew he had made several mentions of her returning the set of keys she had to his house.

"You scared me to death," she put her hand over her heart.

"How do you think I feel?" he grumbled. "Damn, you ever heard of a phone?"

"Sorry," she said meekly. "I needed to see you. I…I didn't have anywhere else to go."

He rolled his eyes. It was going to be another one of those talks and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Melina…"

"Please, John."

He sighed. Maybe if he just let her speak her peace and whine about Dave for a few minutes, the sooner she would leave.

"Let me get dressed," he motioned down to the fact that a thin sheet barely covered his naked lower half.

"Oh," she noticed for the first time. "If you're busy…I mean, if you're not alone…"

"I am alone," he stated, opening the door and pointing towards the living room. "I'll be out there in a sec."

She walked quietly out to the sofa and he joined her a few minutes later in Adidas workout pants and a tank.

"Thank you for talking to me," she said softly.

"It's late. What's all this about?"

He knew full well what it was about, what it always was about.

"I need your help," she began to cry. "I, I really messed up this time, John."

He closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to deal with was another Melina/Dave mess but it still killed him a little bit inside every time she cried.

"Melina," he awkwardly touched her arm. "Come on, Melina. Stop crying. Please. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"You…you don't understand," she sobbed. "Dave and I are over."

"Till the next time?" he chuckled in spite of her tears.

"It's not funny. I'm serious. We're done."

"Look, don't be upset but forgive me if I don't take you too seriously. It's not like this is the first time I've heard this from you. You guys fight all the time. You fight, you get over it, you make up. What's so different now?"

She wiped her eyes.

"I gave him an ultimatum. I wanted a commitment from him. I feel like I gave up everything for that man but what has he sacrificed for me? Nothing. For months he has been promising to file for divorce but he never does. It's just a lie to keep me quiet. Then he rented a condo for me near DC so we could be together. Everything is fine and this morning he gets a call from his wife. She's having more health problems and he says she needs him. Can you believe that, John? She needs him."

He shrugged.

"She is his wife."

"In name only, or at least I thought. I'm tired of it, John so I said her or me…and he, he walked out the door."

It was hard to feel sorry for the woman who had not only broken his heart but had lowered her standards enough to settle for being another man's common mistress.

"Well, there you go. I know it sucks, Mel but at least you got your answer."

"You don't understand, John. He told me we were going to be together. I sold my house in L.A."

"You what?"

"I thought…"

"Melina, you are a very smart woman but that was a really dumb decision."

"I know," she put her head in her hands. "Now I see the light. I see what everyone was talking about. Oh John, I feel like such a fool. I screwed up my life so bad because of him. Now he's gone and I see that he never cared about me at all. He just used me and I let him."

"It'll be okay. I know it doesn't seem like it now but things will get better. You'll get over Dave and you'll find another place to stay. Live and learn, right?"

Melina shook her head.

"I had everything and I blew it. I threw it all away and for what? Sex? The chance to see if the grass was greener on the other side? I was stupid. We had something, John. We had a great life and…"

"Stop it. Don't do this to yourself. We all make choices that we have to live with. There's no such thing as turning back time. You and I had a good thing once but now it's over."

"Because I was selfish. I hurt you a lot and I'm sorry for that. Now I see. Now that I've been hurt, I realize just how blind I was. I wanted excitement and fun and love and I had all those things right here with you."

"What are you saying, Melina?"

A tear slid down her cheek.

"What am I supposed to do with the rest of my life, John? I don't have anywhere to go, I don't even have a place of my own to stay."

"You'll find something."

"That will take time. I, I need your help. Please."

"What?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Mel…"

"Just hear me out before you say no. It won't be long, just until I sort out my finances and figure out my next move. California is my home and I have enough stress to deal with. When we're off the road I don't want to spend that precious time still bouncing around from hotel to hotel. I know this is hard for you but it's hard for me too. I have absolutely no right to ask you for anything and right now if you close that door in my face and never open it again, nobody would blame you…"

"Okay," he took a deep breath.

"John, please. I…"

"Melina, I said okay."

"Oh," she dabbed at her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say. Thank you, John."

"It's not a problem. You can stay here to figure stuff out. I see that you already have a key," he pointed out sarcastically. "Just set up in the spare room and uh, we'll talk about all this later."

"I appreciate it," she reached for his arm. "You have no idea what this means to me. Thanks."

Her brown eyes had been melting his heart for years. No matter what she had done, it was still hard to tell her no.

"You're welcome," he stood to leave.

She stood with him and put her head against his chest.

"Don't leave me," she begged. "I've already asked you for so much, too much but please. I…I don't want to be alone."

He closed his eyes. Offering her a room in his home was awkward enough. Consoling her with hugs as she cried over the guy she had dumped him for was just a little much.

"Melina, you're tired. Take a hot shower, get some sleep and I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow."

He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him.

"You always take care of me," she whispered. "I miss that. I miss the way you were always there for me. Never a day went by when I didn't feel loved."

"Melina…"

Her lips brushed against his but he quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized. "I know that was wrong. I know I have no right. I know…I know you don't love me anymore."

"I'll always love you, Melina," he answered truthfully. "That's the problem. At one time we had something and that really meant a lot to me. Too much has happened between us and I don't know if we can ever get it back. You need to find a way to get over Dave and get your life back but rebounding back into my bed is not the way to do it."

"There's someone else," she said knowingly. "You love Mallori, don't you?"

"I care about Mallori a lot but it's not about other people, it's about you and me. I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. And I don't know if I ever will be again because I can't trust you. Don't you understand that?"

She nodded and wiped that morning's mascara that had begun to smear across her face.

"Thank you for letting me stay," she composed herself. "I promise I'll be out of here in no time."

"Just take care of yourself, Melina," he said as he walked back to bed.

It was a funny thing about homecomings. In his mind John had played the scene over and over the moment she would leave Dave and come back to him. She'd realize her mistakes, he would forgive her, they would fall into bed and they would live happily ever after. In her mind Melina had imagined the scene a similar way. She loved two men and in the wake of one breaking her heart, she expected nothing less than comfort from the other one. And neither scene had played out the way they had thought it would. Yes, homecomings _were_ a funny thing after all.


	24. Life After Love

Mallori used the towel to wipe the sweat dripping from her face. She was wrapping up the last leg of an intense cardio workout that had started in a Seattle gym with Serena, Barbie, Nattie, and Eve. The women had gotten together after lunch to work out before heading over to the arena for the shows. On the treadmill beside her, Serena had kept up with the fast pace of 45 minutes divided between a fast run and intense incline training. As the machine wound down the seconds, the exhausted women took swigs from their respective water bottles.

"Dude, you are going to be the death of me," Serena joked.

"If you think that's something, you should try Parkour with me."

"No thanks," Serena frowned. "I've seen you guys and I think you're crazy. More power to you but I prefer not to break my neck, thank you very much."

Mallori smiled.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Besides, John is a great teacher."

Serena noticed the far off look in her friend's eye and the soft tone her voice took whenever she spoke of John Hennigan.

"Yeah. You guys seem pretty close," Serena noted.

Where the conversation was headed yet again was not lost on Mallori.

"What are you trying to say, S?"

Serena shrugged.

"Nothing. Just an observation. And it's not like it's any of my business anyway but you guys are just friends."

"Yeah…just friends," Mallori's voice trailed off.

"You okay?"

"Yes…no, Serena, I don't know."

"I'm here for you. No pressure but if you want to talk…"

"I slept with John," she blurted out.

"Oookkkaaaayyy," Serena leaned up against the equipment. "Not the conversation piece I was expecting but I'll go with it. What happened, Mal?"

"I don't know. One minute we're just hanging out joking around like we always do, the next minute we're doing it."

"Are things okay with you guys now? I mean, is it weird."

Mallori shook her head.

"No. Anything but. I think we both do the best job we know how of ignoring the big pink elephant in the room but things are cool."

"How do you feel about that?"

"That night we were in his bed and he fell asleep and I snuck out. I just left."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The next day we ran into each other at the airport and we talked. He um, he told me that he liked me and that it just wasn't a meaningless hookup to him."

"And what did you say?" Serena questioned.

"I told him we were better off not letting sex happen again and that a relationship is absolutely out of the question."

"Why?"

"S…"

"You talk about it like it's a disease or something. You are a wonderful girl and you meet a great guy who seems to really care for you. What's the harm in exploring that?"

"It's just not a good time right now," Mallori quickly counted.

"Is it because you don't like him?"

Mallori closed her eyes. That was the last reason on earth.

"No. I lied, Serena and not just to John. I haven't been honest with myself."

"What's going on?"

"I do like John. I more than like John. He is amazing. He is a great friend and a great partner and teacher. We trust each other, we make each other laugh…we have a lot of the same interests. It's been so long since I have clicked with a guy like that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You know what the problem is," Mallori responded softly.

Serena treaded carefully as she knew how sensitive the subject was for her friend.

"What happened to Aiden wasn't your fault, Mallori. Listen, I know how much you loved him. He loved you too. What happened in the end was really shitty for both of you but you can't carry that baggage around for the rest of your life. If you do, it'll eat you alive. You'll never move on. You can't let fear keep you from loving again. If you keep your heart closed and keep pretending like you don't care about people, one day it's gonna be too late. I don't want to see that happen to you. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy but if you keep closing the door on happiness it will never happen."

Mallori swallowed hard.

"It's not easy," she finally spoke.

"I know but if you have feelings for John, you should just go with it. Tell him."

"I'm scared, Serena. I'm scared to death of opening up my heart and falling in love again. I'm scared to tell John how I feel. I'm scared to tell him a lot of things about me."

"What scares you more? All that or walking away from him and possibly never having that feeling again?"

"What do I do, S?"

"Tell the truth," Serena answered. "Tell John how you feel about him. Tell him that you're scared and tell him why. Tell him everything even about Aiden."

"Serena…"

"That's the only way he'll ever be able to understand. That is such a big part of your life and who you are. You say you trust him but if you can't be truly open with him then everything out of your mouth may as well be a lie."

Mallori looked away.

"I'm not a perfect person. I've made a lot of mistakes, done things I'm not proud of. Through it all you've always been my friend. You always stuck by me. You never judged me. I appreciate that more than you know. You're a good friend, Serena. You know, one time John made the comment that there was a lot of mystery surrounding me. He was joking at the time, I think but it terrifies me to even think about what will happen once that mystery is gone. What if it is my only protection?"

"What do you mean?"

"Then he'll know everything…the good, the bad, the ugly. There will be nothing to hide behind. He'll know me and what if that's not enough? Look at John. He is so athletic and talented and smart and gorgeous. Look at Melina with her huge breasts and sex appeal and…"

"And what?"

"And look at me."

Serena smiled.

"Look at you. You're all of those things too…beautiful, smart, charismatic, funny…"

"And the huge breasts?" Mallori made a lame attempt at a joke.

"Okay, almost all of those things but nothing that a totally expensive plastic surgeon couldn't fix."

Mallori laughed as she hugged her friend.

"S. you're pretty awesome."

"I know."

"Hey guys, you ready?" Nattie walked over. "I'm beat. Barbie killed my legs on the elliptical."

"Yeah. We're ready," Serena replied.

"You okay, Mal?" Nattie asked. "You look like you've been crying."

Mallori smiled and looked over at Serena.

"I'm okay. Let's get out of here," Mallori said.

"Just promise me you'll think about what I said," Serena whispered into Mallori's ear.

"I will. It's not a conversation I think I can have right now but you've given me a lot to think about. Thank you."

They joined the other ladies and together the five of them exited the gym. As they did, Mallori's phone buzzed with a text message from John. She looked at it and smiled. Maybe Serena had a point after all. Maybe happiness was calling and all she had to do was pick up the phone.


	25. True Colors

"Hey Mal, what's up?"

"Hi," Mallori smiled, not really knowing whom she was talking to.

It wasn't such a rare occurrence anymore, having the attention of strangers. Their smiles, greetings, and good wishes now seemed to be Mallori's norm, a stark contrast from her rocky beginning with the WWE. That first night she couldn't have gotten arrested. In a little over four months, everything had changed. She was a WWE Diva, making the rounds on both Raw and Smackdown every week. She had a legion of fans, a dedicated following loyal to Morrison and Jinx. They cheered for her when she walked down the ramp and they screamed out her name. Blogs, fan fics, Internet gossip true and false were written about her. She was recognized everywhere from the grocery store to the women's restroom at the local movie theatre. It was the celebrity life, the everyday existence of a WWE Superstar.

In addition to the fans warming up, the locker room had come around as well. It was an unbelievable feeling to know she had the respect of her peers. She had paid her dues in FCW and had proved herself in the WWE ring over and over again. Tossing her gym bag over her left shoulder, she turned the corner in the Mississippi Coast Coliseum. Both brands were scheduled to appear in the same arena for two respective nights which meant mostly the entire roster was in Biloxi. Mallori had never been in that venue before and the backstage area was large enough to get lost in.

Finally she found her way to the lounge where the Divas had set up shop for the next 48 hours. The space was empty but the various shoes, cosmetics, clothes, and hair accessories strewn about let her know she was in the right place. Making a small area for herself, Mallori unzipped her bag and took a seat on the sofa, browsing over the card and whatever matches had been planned for John and her. Looking over, she heard a rustling noise coming from behind the shower area. Voices followed that were muffled but soon grew louder. Mallori tried to mind her business and ignore the conversation but the tones grew louder and louder.

"Why are you acting like this?" a female voice demanded.

It sounded like the woman was crying.

"We've been over all this before and there's nothing more to say. What do you want from me?"

A male was also present and he appeared angry.

"I want you to keep your promises. I want you to do what we always talked about."

"I never promised you anything," the man sneered. "It's all in your head. I'm doing what I have to do and that's the end of it. Period. If you don't like it, you know what you can do."

"What about me?" she wailed.

"What about my wife?"

"Fine! Fine. I hate you. I wish I'd never met you. All you did was mess up everything. You ruined my whole life and…"

"Just stop it. There you go again with the dramatics. Save that crap for the ring."

"I'm done with you. I deserve to be treated with respect and with love. If you can't give me those things, then I am going to be with a man who can. A wonderful man who gave me the world until…"

"Until what? Until I came and stole you away? Bullshit! Keep believing your own lies. You did exactly what you wanted to do. If it wouldn't have been me, it would have been somebody else. If he takes you back after all this, which I doubt he will, he's even dumber than I think he is."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from the drama and away from you. This conversation is done."

Mallori had sat frozen. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but it was kind of hard not to listen. Before she could move, heavy footsteps bounded towards her. She didn't have to see his face; from deductive reasoning she already knew it was Dave Batista. Sure enough he stormed past her, flashing a stone-faced scowl as he put on dark sunglasses and headed out the door. A few seconds later Melina emerged. The dark haired beauty's brown eyes were puffy from crying and she looked angry. Stopping dead in her tracks she jumped a bit, startled that another person was in the room.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was back there," Mallori mumbled.

Melina tried to compose herself.

"Oh. That…um, that was nothing. I, we…"

"You don't have to explain. It's none of my business," she went about setting up her clothes for the show.

Melina lingered, uncomfortably shifting her weight from side to side. It was an awkward exchange and the two women had not seen or spoken to each since the night of the anniversary ball.

"I know. It's just that it's complicated with Dave and me. I…"

"Melina, I said it's none of my business," Mallori repeated in a firmer tone.

"You, you're not gonna tell John, are you? I mean, it's not a big deal, it's just that…"

Mallori looked up.

"I don't get you, Melina. Whatever is going on between you and your boyfriend, I could care less."

"Dave is not my boyfriend and that stuff I said about John…"

"That's between you and John. I have nothing to do with it. I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. And if you don't believe me feel free to set me up again. I'm always up for a little public humiliation."

Melina's eyes widened.

"What? I…you don't think I had anything to do with that?" she lied. "I, I have way too much class for that."

"Class?" Mallori laughed out loud. "Yeah, I just heard how classy you are with your married boyfriend."

"Who the hell are you to judge me? You are speaking of something you know nothing about."

"You know what? You're absolutely right. I know nothing about it and I don't care to."

"Wait," Melina stopped. "Does John think I was in on that with Maryse? Did you tell him…"

"I didn't tell him anything. John's a grown man. He is entitled to think what he wants. Whether or not you helped Maryse is irrelevant. It's over and done with, just dirty water under the bridge. But if you were in on it, I just want you to know and feel free to pass this bit of info on to your little cohorts. I'm still here, Melina. You guys didn't break me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm still going to wrestle and be a part of this company and be John's partner and his friend and there is nothing you can do about it."

Melina shook her head.

"I'm not blind, you know. Anybody with a set of eyeballs can see you're head over heels for John. I don't know what's going on between you two or what you think is going on but you have no idea who or what you're messing with."

"Is that a threat?" Mallori looked her right in the eye.

"Take it as gospel. I am the love of John's life. Sure I hurt him but that was a mistake. The love we have for each other is something you could never even comprehend. I will always be his number one. Whatever fling you two have going on, it's gonna be out the door, honey. John has never stopped loving me and he never will."

Mallori shook her head.

"You're pathetic. Seriously, dude. You are one sad chick. Sad and delusional. John is not a dog or a piece of property. No one can claim rights to him. He's a smart guy, too smart for your bullshit. You're not nearly as powerful as you think you are and if he, if any man can't see right through you, then they deserve what they get."

"You're such a bitch," Melina scoffed.

The exchange had become so heated, neither had bothered to recognize that they were not alone.

"Everything okay in here?"

It was Nattie. She looked from Melina to Mallori and back again.

"Everything's fine," Melina said through pursed lips as she breezed by both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Nattie folded her arms.

Mallori rolled her eyes.

"Nothing important."

"You alright? I just heard what sounded like arguing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, or at least that you weren't outnumbered this time."

"Thanks," Mallori smiled.

"Listen, I kind of heard what she said about John. Don't let it bother you. She's delusional."

"I see that."

"I hate to sound like a broken record. I remember before TJ and I got together everyone always assumed we were already a couple because we were such good friends and always hanging out. I know that's not like that with you and John but even if it was, trust me, Melina is not a threat to you."

"Maybe it is like that," Mallori said softly.

"What?" Nattie did a double-take. "But… you mean, you…you and John?"

Mallori smiled. It felt good to be honest and say it out loud for once.

"It's nothing official but I don't want to hide it anymore. I think I've been lying to myself. John is a great guy. I do like him. It's kind of weird but I guess there's nothing wrong with admitting it."

"Does he know?"

She shook her head.

"Not exactly but I'm planning to tell him, just waiting for the right time whenever that is."

"Good for you. You think he feels the same way?"

Mallori felt her cheeks blush and burn like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah. Um, I, I do."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you. That's awesome, girl," Nattie hugged her. "You deserve to be happy."

For the first time, Mallori actually believed that. John did make her happy. It was time to put fear and mistrust aside. She had begun a new start and with the new lease on life came the possibility of great things happening once she opened her heart.


	26. Gossip Guy

John Hennigan walked down the ramp to an empty Pepsi Center arena. The mountain air in Denver was crisp and clean and in a few hours the chairs would be filled with thousands of screaming WWE fans. The crew was just finishing setting up the ring and a few of the Superstars had made their way to the front. John nodded as a group that included Shad Gaspard, Cody "Rhodes" Runnels, Ron, and Ted DiBiase acknowledged him. He walked over and slapped hands with everyone, dropping his gym bag to the floor.

"What's up, guys?" John grinned as he joined the men he often worked and traveled with.

The WWE was known for its heated and dramatic in-ring feuds and although some of the heel personalities were similar in real life, for the most part the wrestlers in the locker room got along. The atmosphere behind the scenes was truly like a family albeit a dysfunctional one at times. John was well liked by management and his colleagues alike and was always cordial to everyone, even managing to keep it professional with Dave. He, Ron, and Shad were great friends and through a few road trips, he had gotten to know Cody as well. He and Ted had never quite hit it off as Ted was an alright guy but had a reputation for sometimes being too cocky.

"Here comes The Man," Shad grinned. "How's it going, Player?"

"Can't complain," John shrugged. "Just got into town off the flight from hell but shit happens. You know how it goes. What are you guys up to?"

"Not much, dude," Cody said. "Hanging out. Heard we might have a town hall meeting later on."

The guys groaned. Every company had its staff meetings and the WWE was no exception. It wasn't uncommon for the talent to be summoned for quick briefings before the shows started but town halls were a bigger deal. It was mandatory for all crew, cast, and management in the building to attend and it included calls conferenced in from the executives in Stamford sometimes including one or all of the McMahon's.

"Damn," John muttered. "Hopefully we'll have time to hit the gym before it starts. I'm going to that one we always go to downtown if any of you girls care to join me."

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Ron quipped. "You usually hanging out with your girl and stuff. We're your boys but we ain't trying to cock block."

John smiled. He was with the fellas and he knew what that meant. He could take a little harmless ribbing from the guys.

"What? You jealous?" he shot back at Ron.

The guys all laughed.

"There's no shame in my game. Hell yeah, I'm jealous," Ron teased. "Mallori is fine."

"How do you do it, Hennigan?" Cody chimed in.

"Isn't that a case of the pot calling the kettle black?" John shot back at his friend. "Man, you get more ass than a toilet seat."

Everyone laughed, standing around just enjoying being together without the demands of the fans and the pressure of the business.

"Seriously, what is the deal with you and Mallori?" Cody inquired. "You two have been joined at the hip lately. Is the Shaman back in the game again or what?"

"The Shaman must be back in the game because my sources tell me that old JoMo over here was seen having private dinners with Miss Jinx three nights in a row last week on the road but was spotted arriving at LAX with Miss Melina. Now as my man Ron over here would say, what's up with that? Inquiring minds do want to know," Shad ribbed.

"Sources?" John shook his head. "Bro, you watch way too much TV. What are we, a bunch of teenage girls?"

"Answering the question with a question," Cody shook his head. "And the guilt will tell."

The boys were having a grand time at their friend's expense.

"Melina is having a rough time and I'm helping her out. It's not a big deal," he shrugged.

"You're a better man than me," Ron sighed. "If my girl ever pulled the shit Melina did, I'd cut her off without a second thought. Done. No friendships, no favors, no nothing. Get that ass to stepping."

Shad chuckled.

"Rough time? Rough time because I heard Dave kicked her to the curb."

John's face tightened. When the male wrestlers got together, often times they gossiped more than the women. He could dish it out and take it as well as the next guy but Melina had always been a sensitive and sometimes sore subject.

"Come on, guys. It's none of our business. She needed me and I'm helping out."

"Just make sure helping the ex-girlfriend don't piss off the new girlfriend," Shad winked.

"For the billionth time, Mal and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Then what the hell are y'all doing?" Ron snickered. "If you hang out with a girl that fine and the only thing y'all do is actually hang out, then there's a problem."

"That's a definite problem," Cody readily agreed. "If you don't want to go out with her, I will. Is she single? I would for sure hit that."

Ted frowned. The entire time he had been sitting with his friends quietly, just taking it all in.

"Yeah, you and everybody else," he mumbled.

Up until that point it had been harmless joking and guy talk. Ted looked angry and disgusted.

"What are you talking about, DiBiase?" Ron asked, thinking they were still kidding around.

"John, what's the deal?" Ted asked. "All jokes aside, are you really with Mallori?"

"Ah, if I had a dollar for every time that question came up, I'd be twice the rich man I am now."

"Dude, I'm not playing around," he sounded even more serious.

"You're a married man, Ted," Cody took a pretend punch at his friend.

"Do you have a crush on Mallori?"

"Maybe he has a crush on John," Ron joined in the fun.

"Is that true, Ted?" John grinned goofily. "I mean, we're friends and everything but uh…I just never saw you in that way. Sorry."

"Make all the stupid cracks you want," Ted snipped. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"How?" John asked.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what? Come on, man. What are you getting at?"

Ted folded his arms.

"How much do you know about Mallori?"

"Enough," John replied. "Why?"

"I'm for real. Have you heard about her in FCW?"

"What about her?"

"Apparently you haven't. Look, I hate to break it to you because I don't know if you really like her or not but Mallori Reed is a whore."

The small area the men were standing in grew suddenly and eerily quiet.

"What did you just say?" John turned and asked him.

"My little brother, Brett, wrestles down in FCW. Dude, she sleeps with everybody."

"Come on, Ted," Shad shook his head. "That's not cool, bro."

"You think I'm making it up? Ask anybody in Tampa. That girl has one hell of a reputation. Word in the locker room is she is easy as hell. I heard she did two guys at once."

"Shut up," John felt himself starting to get angry.

"Ted, that's not funny and John, you need to chill. Just drop it, come on, both of you," Cody tried to diffuse the situation.

"Of all people you should know how the rumor mill is in the pros and the Indys. Why would you add fuel to the fire?" John questioned Ted.

"It's not rumors, everybody knows. She even slept with Brett. He really liked her too and she broke his heart. That's what she does. Look, I'm just warning you, man. I'm not all in your business. I don't know if you two are just cool, if you're just sleeping together, or if you're planning a trip to the altar but regardless, you need to know the truth about her."

"I don't believe you."

Ted laughed with an arrogant look across his face.

"Believe what you want but you sure did get awful pissed. Sounds like maybe you're more than just friends. Not trying to talk shit about your girlfriend but that's the way it is. Instead of getting mad at me you should be careful. Mallori is a user. She has sex with all these wrestlers to further her career."

John laughed out loud. He knew Ted was full of it. That wasn't like Mallori at all. Besides, they had been intimate. She definitely wasn't using him for her career.

"That just sounds dumb."

"Check the FCW stats. Look at the rankings. Mallori is pretty and she's an okay wrestler but there were plenty of girls way ahead of her in the rankings that were due to get a spot on Raw or Smackdown. How do you think she magically got bumped to the top of the list? I bet I can tell you. It started with the FCW champion, a couple of referees…"

"Ted…"

"If you're just having fun with her, that's your deal. If I were you I would protect myself, if you know what I mean. But if you're really into her, watch out. The minute she has a chance to get with a John Cena or a Jericho or a Randy Orton, you'll be yesterday's news. She'll be out of there faster than Melina."

That was the last straw for John. He had never liked Ted that much anyway and before anyone knew it, his fist was connecting right into the prodigal son's prodigal jaw. Commotion ensued as Shad, Ron, and Cody rushed to break up the fight. Ted was down but not out and took a few swings of his own. The men were separated before an all out brawl broke out in the empty arena.

"Cool out, man," Ron held John back.

"Yeah, don't even pay attention to it," Shad stood between them.

Ted wiped the blood from his lip.

"Don't shoot the messenger," he hissed.

"Fuck you," John called out, still angry.

"He ain't worth it. It ain't worth it," Ron tried to remind his friend as a small but curious crowd of onlookers that included upper management, other wrestlers, roadies, and security began to gather around.

John jerked away from Ron and stormed off towards the back. It was worth it. Ted had no right to talk about Mallori like that and John had no choice but to defend her honor. And the Melina reference was just plain wrong. Mallori wasn't like that. Ted had no idea what he was talking about. John knew his feelings for Mallori had started to deepen and even though she wouldn't admit it, she felt something too…he just knew it. She was the first girl he'd even thought about wanting to be with, really be with since the Melina breakup. Mallori was a good girl; she was different. But then again Fhe'd thought the same thing about Melina.

"John? You alright, dude?" a voice asked.

John turned to see Phil "CM Punk" Brooks standing behind him. Serena was close by and from the worried looks on their faces John could tell they had seen at least some of what had just gone down between him and Ted. Cursing out loud, he brushed past them punching a wall on his way out. Things were anything but alright.


	27. The Sequel

The second limo provided by the WWE made its way around to the back entrance of the Barnes and Noble bookstore on 23rd Street in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. The door opened and a tired looking John Hennigan climbed out of the backseat. The fans were lined up and had been for hours. Usually it was a scene that brought a huge grin to his face. He loved the fans and their requited affection was a big part of why he had wanted to be a part of the business. With each personal appearance and autograph signing, more and more fans showed up. Normally it was a fun time where he and Mallori could interact with the WWE Universe but on this sunny morning, other thoughts weighed heavily on his mind.

He was fresh off his fight with Ted DiBiase. Real life brawls weren't unheard of but were still few and far between. The rumor mill had begun buzzing and the blogs immediately speculated on what had caused the argument. Only a few people knew the truth and it had managed to remain among them. Few wrestlers who weren't in the empty arena that day really knew what happened and why.

"Right this way, sir," the smiling manager greeted him. "May we get you a coffee?"

She pointed John in the direction of the table that had been set up for the session.

"Thanks. Can I get a Caffe Latte, please?"

She nodded and he took a seat. Mallori was already there. She looked up and smiled at him.

"What's up, stranger?"

"Hey."

"Gosh, did you see all those people out there waiting for us? It's a bigger turnout than last time. How cool is that?"

John forced a half smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm excited."

Mallori made a face.

"You don't sound very excited. Your voice is as flat as a pancake. And you've got bags under your eyes. Everything okay?"

Everything was not okay. In fact, it was anything but okay. Every waking moment since his conversation with Ted, the nature and content of the discussion had bothered him. There were things he did not know about Mallori but John had always considered himself to be a decent judge of character. He had always felt like she was a good person. They were friends and within that friendship was a certain level of trust. And on top of all of that, they had been intimate together. Sure it had played out like a two horny teenagers getting it on in an amateur porno in lieu of the usual first time rose petals and scented candles but for John that hadn't made it any less special. He liked Mallori and he hoped she felt the same way.

It had been odd, that morning after. Not that he was a saint. His father had raised him to respect women but it wasn't like John had never had a one night stand before. There had been times that after sex with a woman, he had left. But those times for him had just been meaningless, feel good sex. Whenever he with someone he cared about, whenever he made love to a woman, that bond, that indescribable feeling of holding her afterwards was the best thing in the world.

After he and Mallori had made it back to his room that night, they had not been able to keep their hands off of each other. Their lust for each was insatiable. When they were finally exhausted and satisfied, John had barely been able to keep his eyes open. He was spent and breathless, resting against the coolness of the sheets as she lay quietly beside him. She didn't talk much and for a while she was still, her back to him. He had used the tips of his fingers to trace her smooth, creamy skin. Never once did she speak.

He had chalked it up to her being overwhelmed, perhaps embarrassed by what had happened. It was the last thing he had expected and he knew it was just one more event that would forever change the course of their relationship. Lying in bed he had desperately wanted to be near her. She was just inches away but it felt like seas separated them. The only word to describe her was cold. It was as if the incident had never occurred. For two people who had just been so uninhibited with each other, Mallori was almost able to pretend it away.

The next day hadn't been much better. In the airport she had been super casual. He had initiated the conversation because there was a pink elephant in the room and obviously it wasn't going away. He felt like she felt something for him but she didn't express herself. It had weighed heavy on him for a while then the confrontation with Ted had sent him over the edge.

He had never been one to buy into gossip and gossip was something that ran rampant in their occupation. He took things with a grain of salt, even when he was the subject of innuendo. Even when he and Melina had broken up and she had quickly taken up with Dave. The series of events had left tongues wagging but John had kept his cool. He had never acknowledged anything in the locker room and had never made a public statement. The things that were true he kept private about and the things that were untrue he simply ignored as well. What else could he do?

With Mallori it had been different. The gossip bothered him. In fact, it more than bothered him. It ate him alive. A whirlwind of emotions had exploded inside him. First it was anger. Anger at Ted for being such a tool, for calling him out, and for disrespecting and lying on the woman he cared about. Then it was sadness, unbelievable sadness followed by denial. Lastly had come suspicion.

It wasn't exactly breaking news that Ted could be a douche bag sometimes. And guys did talk in the locker room. Exaggeration wasn't uncommon. Even being pissed off it was something John could normally let roll off his back. But it was something about what Ted had said that had nagged at John's gut. He hated to admit it and had struggled with it for days but something was telling him that maybe, unfortunately, there could be a hint of truth to it all.

The conflict had caused John to do something he never thought he would do. He had called Ron late one night at his home in Charlotte and explained as much of the situation as he could without going overboard on the intimate details of what had transpired between Mallori and himself. He told Ron he needed help, that he had to find out the truth.

Ron was a good guy and a good friend. Ever since his return to the WWE as R-Truth, he had made a good impression in the locker room and he and John had become instant friends. Their sometimes tag team action and travels on the road had brought them even closer. John knew Ron was someone he could trust, someone he could talk to and not have to worry about his business ending up all over the blogs. As John had waited anxiously in L.A., the next day he had received the call he had been waiting for. Halfway across the country, Ron had the answer John so desperately needed to hear.

"I'm okay, Mal."

"You sure?" she pursued. "John, look, if something is going on, you know you can tell me, right?"

The manager brought over John's latte and a Caramel Frappucino for Mallori. John looked at the clock noting they had a good ten minutes before the signing was due to officially start.

"Actually yeah," he sighed. "Something is bothering me."

"What's on your mind?"

"Did you hear about me and DiBiase?"

"Yeah, I did. I just heard you guys got into an argument about something and somebody threw a punch and Shad, Ron, and Cody had to pull you two apart. I haven't heard what really started it but I know you must have been pretty pissed off to actually hit him."

John nodded. So she didn't know what it was about, the fact that it was about her.

"Yeah, um, he was just being stupid, that's all. I'm okay."

"I hope so. Anything else going on?"

"Yeah, it's Melina."

Not that it was a big secret but John had purposely left out of his conversations with Mallori that Melina was now sleeping in his guest room.

"What about her?"

"She's having problems with Dave again and she came to me and it's just stressful."

"I bet."

"I remember what you said about dating people you work with, how sometimes it complicates things."

"Yeah."

"Did that ever happen to you?"

"What?" she turned around quickly.

"You know. At FCW, in the other Indys, whatever job you had before wrestling. Didn't you say you were a secretary or something?"

"Huh? Oh. Something like that. Um, no not really. I try to make it a habit to not get involved romantically with people I work with."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, that's what I told you, you know, about what happened with us. It's just not a good situation."

"I agree."

She cleared her throat and looked around, noticeably shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why, why do you ask?"

He shrugged casually.

"No reason. Just curious. It's no big deal."

She took a sip of her drink and pulled out her Sharpie for the three hour autograph signing. John stared into space. He was there in the flesh but his mind was on another planet. Betrayal. He couldn't get that word out of his mind. To him it was the worst possible thing one human being could do to another. He had even told Mallori that with his own mouth. Mistakes and flaws were one thing but outright lies were something he was not willing to put up with. John couldn't stop thinking about the phone conversation with Ron.

…

"_Hey man, thanks for getting back to me. What's the word?"_

_Ron sighed on his end of the phone._

"_I've got some contacts, bro. You know David Otunga, right?"_

_John knew who he was. In addition to being a famous Hollywood personality, he was an FCW Superstar and a favorite to win the NXT competition from WWE's newest reality series._

"_Yeah."_

"_I've hung out with him a few times. You know that whole NXT deal is about to go down. Rumor has it I'm one of the pros and it looks like he'll be paired up with me. Anyway, I knew him before from another promotion. He's a real good dude. I talked to him, didn't tell him none of your business or anything but just tried to get the scoop on what we talked about."_

"_And?"_

"_He likes Mal. He thinks she's a good girl, has nothing bad to say about her."_

_John felt instantly relieved._

"_That's great, man. Ron, I swear I owe you one," John grinned over the phone._

"_But…"_

_Nothing good every came out of a 'but'._

"_What?"_

"_I'm sure DiBiase and some of the others added some stuff but some of, a lot of what he said is true."_

"_Ron…"_

"_I'm sorry, John. David says she has a reputation. He says she gets around. He didn't say it in a mean way to talk bad about her either. He just said what it is. I know he has actually defended her a couple times so it's not like he has something against her or anything to gain by lying or trying to make her look bad. I hate to be the one to tell you about all this but something is up with your girl."_

_John swallowed hard. Ron's news hit ten times harder than any of Ted's punches._

"_Do you believe him?"_

"_Doesn't matter what I believe. I don't have a stake in this."_

"_That's not what I asked."_

_Ron hated to the bearer of bad news._

"_Yes. Yeah, I believe him. Sorry."_

"_Alright. Um, thanks. I appreciate you finding out for me," he managed to finally speak._

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm good, man. Thanks," he lied._

…

John was anything but okay and he hadn't been since that conversation. He trusted Ron and Ron seemed to think that David was a credible source. Still his heart held out, hoping to the very end that it was all a misunderstanding. He and Mallori were close even if they weren't a couple. He knew she would always be honest with him. Now all he could do was try to put on a façade for the loyal fans who had been lined up for hours to see them. They deserved to see John Morrison in all his glory, not the feeble and confused John Hennigan that he felt like inside.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?" he frowned.

"There's uh…um, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

She smiled as the doors opened and the fans flooded in.

"I guess now is not a good time but I promise I'll tell you soon. Think of it as a surprise, a good surprise," Mallori looked over at him and winked.

Just like that she was her casual old self again like nothing was wrong. She hadn't been honest with him and it bothered him. It hurt. Not again. If she could lie about this, she could lie about anything. He thought she was different but he'd thought the same thing about Melina as well. But they weren't different. Nothing was. For the second time with a woman he cared about, betrayal had reared its ugly head.


	28. Memphis Blues

Mallori's heart thumped wildly. It had been almost a week since she had seen John, since she had been on the road and in that time she'd had the chance to do a lot of soul searching. Instead of going home to Florida, she had spent a few days in Indiana. Though she talked to her family often, the time they spent together was few and far between. For Mallori it felt good to just relax and take a step back. She missed the normal life of eating dinner with her parents and church with her grandparents. The folks back home had been particularly proud of their local celebrity and she had been showered with attention during her brief stay.

As relaxing and fun as it was, Mallori especially enjoyed the time she spent with her little sister, Naomi. Just two years apart, the girls had grown up the best of friends. Though life had taken them their separate ways, they'd always be a part of each other's lives. When weeks went by without phone conversations and long months went by without in person visits, it just made their time together that much more special. They would pick up where they left off, laughing, talking, catching up and sharing innermost secrets.

Naomi had married and was the mother of a beautiful toddler named Hayden. After a day spent at the Indianapolis Zoo and Gardens followed by a shopping spree, the girls sprawled across their parents' bed and talked for hours just like they used to. Naomi had been worried about her big sister, knowing she had been through so much. The last time they has seen each other, Mallori had been sullen and quiet. Now she was positive and upbeat, filled with hope about the future and a certain new guy. The two had always given each other the best advice. After an entire night spent talking about John Hennigan, Naomi had had only thing to say to her sister…follow your heart.

Sitting on the bed in her room at the Peabody Memphis hotel, she sighed. The WWE gang would be spending two nights in the classic fwestern Tennessee city and the night before the events were to start, the Superstars began slowly filing in and checking into their rooms. Mallori hadn't heard much from John during their time apart but she was eager to see him again. Holding her phone in her hand, she re-read the message over and over before clicking "send". The knock on her door jolted her back to reality. Opening it she saw Serena on the other side.

"I thought you'd be here by now," the bald beauty hugged her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much," Mallori invited her in.

"How was Indianapolis? How is your family?"

"Good," Mallori smiled. "It was nice. It was home, you know? Sometimes you forget just how much you miss it. It was good seeing Mom and Dad and Naomi and of course my little niece. She's so beautiful, she's gotten so big."

"Sounds like you had a nice time. I don't know, you look refreshed."

Mallori shrugged.

"I feel great. I had a lot of time to think and I talked to my sister and I thought about some things, made some decisions."

"Good for you. I'd love to hear all about it. Want to check out a movie and grab some dinner?"

"I'd love to but…"

"You look like you're up to something. What's going on?"

Mallori took a deep breath.

"I like John."

"I know. You like John as a friend even though you're really attracted to him and you guys have great chemistry but…"

Mallori cut her off.

"There are no buts. Not this time, S. I like John. It is what it is. We care about each other. I don't know what that means or what will happen but all of a sudden it doesn't seem so scary anymore."

"Does he know how you feel? Did you tell him yet?"

"I tried to last week. I swear it was on the tip of my tongue but it just wouldn't come out right. There is a time and a place for everything and that just wasn't our time. How do you explain to someone how you feel when you really don't know yourself? Anyway, I'm just goingf to be honest and see where it goes. I plan to tell him tonight. I just sent him a text telling him to meet me at the bar downstairs in a few minutes."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Why are you standing here talking to me?"

Mallori laughed out loud.

"Oh my God, Serena, you just squealed. You don't squeal."

"So I made an exception and if you tell anybody I'll, I'll…take you down with a belly to belly suplex or something but enough about me. This is about you and being happy and just letting go. I know it's a big step for you. I'm proud of you, Mal."

"Thanks," she hugged her friend.

"Now go. We'll catch up later. Go get your man."

Mallori nodded as she made her way to the downstairs lounge. Ironically John had already been there. He had stopped on his way in to have a beer with Randy Orton. One beer had turned into a few, followed by a couple of shots. After an hour or so when John had settled the check, he had received a text message on his phone from Mallori as soon as he walked into his room. _We need to talk. Have something important to tell you. Can you meet me downstairs in the bar in ten?_ He had no idea what she wanted and part of him didn't care. He had the inclination to just stay in his room but after a few seconds he stood and grabbed his room key. He was tired and he'd had way too much to drink and they had a busy 48 hours ahead.

John rode the elevator back to the lobby and headed towards the bar area. The hotel was surprisingly empty, which was a good thing. He loved the fans but the last thing he wanted to do was chat, pose for pics, or sign autographs. Looking around he noticed she hadn't arrived yet but another familiar face was there.

"John…"

John closed his eyes. It was not Mallori. Instead it was the other source of female angst in his life. She was the woman who slept in the bedroom just down the hall from him. They had driven to the airport together and rode in on the same plane. Some might say it was just like old times for them but in reality it was anything but. Their time was filled with awkward small talk and uncomfortable silences. The tension between them was tangible.

"Melina, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

Her voice sounded urgent. Before he could even answer, they were approached by a little boy and his father. Huge wrestling fans, they had excitedly asked for a picture. Always happy to oblige the WWE Universe, the two Superstars put aside their own personal feelings and graciously posed with the child. John silently hoped the gum in his mouth would mask any remnants of alcohol.

"Melina, I'm kind of in the middle of something," John tried to explain as the fans walked away.

"Please. It'll only take a minute," she pulled him into the stairwell entrance. "Just give me a second of your time. Just let's stay here before we get recognized again."

"What's this about?"

Melina looked into his eyes. Though their separate travels often kept them apart, their time together was strained. It was hard to have a friendship after everything they had been through, mostly due to what she had put him through. But she hadn't spoken to Dave in weeks and the more time she spent in John's house, the more she missed the way they used to be.

Her mind was made up. She wanted him back. Though she was aware there was a time when he would have jumped at the chance for a reconciliation, Melina was also conscious of the fact that another woman was trying to take her place. She had never quite figured out John and Mallori's relationship but she knew that her rival had a fierce hold on him. Melina couldn't pinpoint it but something was going on. Despite her guilt for the trick she and Maryse had played on Mallori, her stance was no holds barred when it came to her men. She was willing to play hardball and hearing a rumor about the real reason whyf John and Ted DiBiase had fought had given her just the ammunition she needed.

"I owe you a huge apology…"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Look, Melina this conversation is getting kind of redundant. All that is in the past now. It's over."

"How can you say that, John? Over? We will never be over. You were there. You know what we had. You know what we felt. I've made some mistakes, some horrible mistakes and now I see that. I see the mistakes that cost me everything."

"This isn't the time, alright? I'm serious. I don't even know why we're doing this Melina."

"We're doing this because I still love you," she whispered. "And I'm hoping somewhere inside of you, you still love me."

"Melina…"

"Dave and I are over. I was wrong and I hurt you. I live with that guilt every day but I want to put that past me, behind us."

"You think you can just corner me in some hotel with a sob story and a weak ass apology and think that makes it all better? You haven't talked to Dave in weeks…who cares? It's not about now, it's about then. I can forgive what you did but how can you expect me to forget that?"

"I don't. I'm just asking for a clean slate, another chance."

"We can't. I can't."

"Why? Because of her? Because of Mallori?"

"Look…"

"I'm pouring my heart out to you. I'm begging. It's me, John. It's Melina. You just met her. What is she really to you? Look at me," she cupped his face in her hands. "Look into my eyes and tell me you still don't love me. Look in my eyes and tell me you don't remember all those good times we had in Louisville and L.A. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't miss that."

John closed his eyes. He wasn't completely intoxicated but he'd had too much to drink to be dealing with such drama. The Melina issue was a whole other box of worms. He was still reeling from the situation with Mallori and he was torn and conflicted. Despite what Melina had done, he would never stop loving her. He did remember the good times. John had never forgotten them. The only woman who had ever come close to making him forget was Mallori.

"Why are you doing this?"

"She isn't me. She doesn't know you like I do. She doesn't understand you like I do. She doesn't make you feel the way I do. She can't , John," she breathed into his ear.

"Stop it."

"You punish me for thinking I lied to you? Mallori is the one who lied to you. She was just using you. I heard all the rumors, everyone knows. She doesn't care about you. She sleeps with everyone."

"You don't know that."

Melina looked in his eyes.

"I do too know that. She's blinding you just like Dave blinded me."

"I'm not doing this with you right now."

"Just answer me. Do you care about her?"

John swallowed hard.

"Melina…"

She backed away from him and began slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Large, round breasts were barely contained by her lacy black bra. She was gorgeous and sexy, make-up perfect and not one hair out of place. Pushing him back into the wall, she slid her hands up his shirt caressing his flesh. She kissed his neck and waited for him to stop resisting. When he did, she captured his lips in hers and moaned softly when after what felt like a lifetime, he finally kissed back. She took his hands and placed them on her body as she kissed her way down his neck, over his shirt. Sinking to her knees, she unbuttoned his jeans and within seconds he groaned as he felt her.

"It doesn't feel like you care about her now."

It was the most intimate of moments in the most public of places. The thrill of getting caught was always there but neither cared as they took a sensual trip down memory lane. Life had changed but there they were. The problem was, they weren't alone. In her haste to get to John, Mallori had been too impatient to wait for the elevator to arrive on her floor. Smiling she had bounded down the stairwell, practicing over and over in her head what she would say to John. She flew down the steps but approaching the ground floor, she was suddenly rendered speechless. What felt like a dream had turned into a nightmare. All she could see was John and Melina kneeling in front of him.


	29. Full Circle

Mallori stood in front of the floor length mirror. Pulling her hair back, she cursed underneath her breath. Her eyes were puffy and red. Large bags loomed underneath them. She applied a thin coat of concealer, hoping it would do its job and cover up the damage resulting from a worrisome and sleepless night. And what a night it had been. It had started out with so much hope and excitement. She had been as nervous and giddy as a schoolgirl as she had finally prepared to let her guard down and tell her crush how she really felt. The best part was knowing he felt the same way. When she had finally summoned the courage and sent him the text, the happiness inside her could not be described. She couldn't even wait for the elevator to make it to her floor. Bounding down the steps, the last thing she expected was to see what she saw.

The image would be seared in her mind forever. It was a combination of being shocked, devastated, angry, hurt, jealous, and disgusted. She was well aware that she had no claim to John but at the same time, she didn't think Melina held one either. He had proclaimed countless times that they were over. In front of Mallori's very own eyes on an evening where he had agreed to meet her, she had caught them in a more than compromising position at the bottom of some stairs and at that one scandalous moment, the pair looked anything but over.

Mallori had stood there paralyzed and frozen, unable to move. The scene before her was like a train wreck. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was look at it but she couldn't turn away either. Finally she forced herself to walk away, quietly and stoically making her way back up the stairs to her room. She let herself in with the key card and sat on the bed, blank stare on her face. That's where she had stayed all night.

He hadn't even bothered to call her to explain or apologize for missing their meeting. Not that she had wanted him or even expected him to. All she could do was sit in the dimly lit room and think. Think about their time together in the WWE and how much he had helped her. Think about how she felt when she was around him. Think about their night of passion in Philadelphia. Now in another hotel, he was getting passionate with someone else.

For just a quick few minutes she had allowed herself to cry. The tears spilled uncontrollably but just as quickly as they had fallen, she had managed to pull herself together. Mallori hated to admit it but she was hurting. Love, romance, and sex always complicated everything. That was why Smackdown was a new chapter for her. She would refuse to allow any more complications. But along came John Hennigan who had turned the apple cart upside down. He was a special person or at least she had thought so. She had allowed herself to feel for him and now the last thing she had wanted to happen was taking place. On top of everything else, she now had to meet him downstairs in the lobby. Morrison and Jinx were scheduled to do a radio event. A knock at the door scared her. She approached slowly, praying it wasn't him.

"How's it going, hussy?"

Mallori closed her eyes. Nattie.

"Hey," she opened the door wider to let her in.

Nattie peeked around.

"Is he here?"

"Who?"

"The Pope," she rolled her eyes. "Who the hell else? John."

Mallori brushed past her friend.

"I don't know where John is. We have an interview in an hour and we have to get ready."

Her cold tone was not lost.

"Did I miss something? Last time I talked to you, you admitted you liked him. Serena said you bailed on her for a movie so you guys could talk. I put two and two together and assumed…"

"Well, you assumed wrong."

"Sorry," Nattie threw up her hands defensively. "Didn't mean to touch a nerve."

"I'm sorry," Mallori sighed. "It's not you. Look, I did go to meet John last night. I was gonna tell him. I, I don't know what I thought was going to happen but I was willing to explore, give it a chance at least."

"And? How did it go? What happened?"

"Melina happened."

Nattie laughed.

"Girl, you are such a goober sometimes. For the millionth time, John and Melina are done. He is way over her. Now I don't know what you thought you saw but I'm sure it was innocent."

"A blow job on the first floor emergency exit ramp? Yeah, real innocent, Nattie."

"Whoa," Nattie's eyes widened. "Um…okay. Just…wow. I am blown away, no pun intended."

"Yeah. So that's how it went. Melina was kind of a tough act to follow on that one. Anyway, needless to say he was too preoccupied to meet with me. I haven't talked to him since."

"You okay?"

"Honestly? No. But I will be. I'll get over it."

"I'm sorry. That really sucks."

"Nat, you really need to find a new choice of words," Mallori half joked.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just messing with you. Anyway, I've got to go. I'm meeting John and I'm probably already late. The radio station sent a car for us. How do I look?"

"Truth?"

"Please."

"Like instead of sleeping all night you stayed up and worried."

Mallori shrugged as she grabbed her bag.

"Then thank God this is radio and not TV. Come on. Walk me out."

The two friends quietly made their way to the lobby. John was already waiting, chatting it up with the driver.

"Hey Mal, hey Nat," he looked up uncomfortably as the women approached.

Nattie scowled at John and hugged Mallori.

"I'll see you, girl," she said before walking off.

"What's her deal?" John asked when she had gone.

"I don't know. Are you ready?"

He nodded and held the door for her as they climbed into the limo. The ride was scheduled to last only ten minutes but traffic had another plan for them. They sat across from each other with Mallori staring out the opposite window. The silence was obvious and chilly.

"Look, about last night…"

Mallori was tempted to stop him. She was tempted to tell him that it was okay and it didn't matter but she stopped herself. She had to know. She wanted to test the waters. What would he say? Would he tell the truth?

"Yeah, what happened? I waited for you."

"Sorry. Something came up."

_You got that right_, Mallori wanted to scream.

"Oh."

"I should have called but I felt bad and it was late and, you know. Anyway, what did you do last night?"

The real question was, what did he do?

"Just hung out in my room catching up on sleep, watching television."

"That's cool. I thought maybe you went out or something. Everybody pretty much got into town last night."

"Yeah. I ran into a few people. I even saw Melina."

John's eyes darted.

"Melina?"

"I hadn't seen her in a while. I just stayed clear. You know, she's Maryse's friend and after what happened…"

"I understand."

He wasn't budging.

"Look, I notice how uncomfortable you get when I talk about her. It's really none of my business. You and I have to work together and work is what is really important here."

"I thought our friendship was."

"Me too but John if you and Melina…"

He let out a deep breath. It was time to come clean but he couldn't be completely honest. It wasn't a blatant lie but there was still some tact left in him. No use in rubbing in her face what had happened with Melina and him, not that Mallori would have cared anyway.

"Dave won't get a divorce from his wife so he and Melina broke up and I think it's for good this time. They were living together and she sold her place and it's a big mess. Anyway, she's been staying at my house until she gets back on her feet."

That was certainly breaking news.

"Are you guys back together?" she asked him point blank.

"It's weird…"

"No, it's not. It's either a yes or a no."

He stared at her and she stared right back.

"We talked and nothing is set in stone but I think we're gonna give it a chance and see where it goes."

"That's good. I mean, if that's what you want then I'm glad for you."

John looked away.

"Does that…does it bother you? Me and Melina?"

"No," she didn't miss a beat. "As long as you're happy. I hope it works out."

Mallori was stunned at how she had been able to get the words out without choking on them. She meant none of it. Of course it bothered her. When he had talked about giving things a chance and seeing where they went, Mallori was not lost on the irony of it all. Those were the words he was supposed to be saying to her.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Um, about last night. You said you had to tell me something. What's going on?"

"Oh it was nothing, nothing important, just stuff I was thinking we could work on for the act but I want to fine tune it a little bit. We'll talk about it later."

John bit his lip. A part of him was still foolish enough to think that maybe she had something else to say. That maybe she really cared about him and wasn't just using him, that maybe she had some reasonable and logical explanation about her past, that maybe she was ready to let her guard down and erase all the mystery surrounding her life. Instead it was none of that. It almost made him want to laugh. He had been an idiot.

That entire night before as he and Melina had ended up back in her hotel room, John had been racked with guilt. Despite the confusion surrounding his dealings with Mallori, it almost seemed wrong to be having sex with Melina, as if it he was somehow betraying Mallori. But in the end, it didn't matter. It was now clear to him where she stood. Maybe Ted had been right after all. And if that was the case, he was the one who had been betrayed.


	30. Estranged

Many familiar faces had lined the airport terminal at Tulsa International as several WWE Superstars prepared to board an Air Canada flight headed to Vancouver. The likes of John Cena and Chris "Jericho" Irvine were all on board and John Hennigan enjoyed small talk with his fellow wrestlers. The flight had been booked weeks in advance, way before the tension and problems had surfaced between Mallori and John. Like they always did, they booked seats side by side. Usually they rode to the airports together or at least met up at the gate. This time he had been on the lookout for her but it had been to no avail. Mallori had been nowhere to be found.

He had not heard from her since their tense radio interview the day after he and Melina had rekindled their physical relationship. There had been no phone calls or text messages and all their interaction had pretty much been limited to the ring. It left him wondering if she had rescheduled her flight or would even show up at all. During the final boarding call, she hurried aboard and tried to stuff her carry on in the overhead compartment. She struggled and he stood to help her.

"I've got it," she muttered.

"It's okay," he insisted.

They were both pushing against each other and she shot him an annoyed look before sitting down and buckling up. For the first time in a long time there seemed to be a barrier between them, an invisible wall accompanied by deafening silence. Her body language was stiff and impersonal.

"Sorry," she mumbled, when she accidentally bumped his arm.

"It's okay," he said, searching for something, anything to talk about.

"The webmaster from my official site wanted to post some exclusive pictures of us. I sent some backstage stuff, photos from radio shows and interviews. If you have any good ones, could you send them to me? I'll probably let her put them on the site if that's cool with you."

"Sure. Whatever," she answered, not looking him in the eye.

"I…"

But it was too late. It was no use. She put on her earphones, paying him no attention as she closed her eyes. John opened the window cover and stared as the plane soared throughout the sky to their destination. He had a lot on his mind. A lot had happened in a very short amount of time. The Mallori situation could not be ignored, he thought as he looked over at her. She was being short with him and he had no idea why, though he suspected it could be a number of things. All he knew was the dynamics were different and he didn't like it.

The more he tried not to think about their night of passion, the more he thought about it. Sometimes the memories were so real, he had to pinch himself. That night had made so much sense in his head but everything that had transpired afterwards had made no sense at all. He was confused by her actions afterwards. He was still upset about what Ted had told him and even more upset that Ron had basically confirmed it.

Despite it all, his feelings for her remained and he couldn't for the life of him explain why. He still liked her and he still thought about her constantly. Something inside of him was searching for some excuse or reason that would explain her behavior and hopefully prove she wasn't what people were making her out to be. Mallori certainly wasn't helping matters. She was as cold and aloof as ever.

Then there was Melina. Without actually speaking the words, their sexual consummation had practically sealed the deal that they were unofficially back together. That first night in the hotel, instead of meeting Mallori as planned and promised, John had spent his time in bed with Melina. Physically the sex felt good but mentally and emotionally it was hard to concentrate. It felt right because it was Melina but at the same time it felt wrong because it wasn't Mallori.

The next day and every day thereafter, Melina had gone about just like old times. The wish he had wanted for so long had finally come true. She was back in his life. She was his girlfriend again. She acted like her old self and looked at and treated him the way she used to. He was happy but there was fear and trepidation. This was the woman he had entrusted his heart to once upon a time and she had broken it into a million and one tiny pieces. Would this time really be different? Conflict was a bitch. He was happy with one woman but still found himself thinking about another.

"Water?"

"Huh?" John turned around.

Mallori held a bottle in front of her.

"The flight attended dropped it off. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah," he said, taking it and opening it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He took a sip.

"So…"

"What?"

"How are things?"

"Fine, I guess. You?"

"Good."

"How's Melina?"

"Good. Melina is good. Things are good."

He kicked himself for not being able to think of another word.

"That's nice."

The conversation was awkward and unfamiliar.

"Listen, Mal, are you okay?"

He had to ask. She seemed mad at him and he didn't want it to be that way even though part of him was still a little mad at her.

"I'm fine. Why? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just…"

"What?"

He didn't know how to answer her.

"Never mind."

She nodded.

"Listen, I saw the itinerary for the next week and it looks like we have a public appearance that last day in Canada."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"I was wondering if you could handle that by yourself."

"What?" John asked.

Sure they had their share of personal issues but business was business. It always had been and always would be.

"It's only scheduled for an hour and a half and I wanted to change my flight. I need to get back to Florida early anyway. There's like a two or three day break then the next couple of shows will be in Orlando and Tampa."

"I saw that. At least you get an extended break, some time to rest at home. That's good."

"Yeah."

"But um, to answer your question, I don't have a problem doing the appearance by myself. It's cool. Take care of whatever you have to do."

"Thanks," she put her earphones back on. "I appreciate it."

She closed her eyes, hoping he would think she was going to sleep. That was the last thing her body was going to do. Mallori was too on edge for rest. She was still thinking about the John and Melina situation. Her feelings for him had not changed and the mental image of him with his ex was almost too much to bear. She wasn't nearly as mad at him as she was at herself.

Sex complicates things. Romance complicates things. Mixing business and pleasure really complicates things. Mallori was fully aware of said facts but instead had let her heart lead the way and take an alternate route. She had known better but had jumped head first anyway and suffered a crushing crash landing. It bothered her. The whole situation bothered her more than she wanted to admit but there was no more turning back. Her bed had been made and it was time to lie in it, even if it meant lying in it alone.


	31. Friends And Lovers

Mallori stepped out of the shower and reached for her towel. After returning home early from Canada, she had taken the time to complete the taxing chore of moving out of her one-bedroom apartment in Florida. After packing her belongings and putting them mostly in storage, she had moved to a temporary residence, a beautiful but simple two story condo that overlooked the Tampa waterfront. Running a towel through her wet hair, she slipped into a pink terrycloth robe and trudged downstairs to the living room.

"Breakfast?"

She smiled.

"No thanks."

"Come on, love. Everyone knows breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"But you know how much I hate eggs," she wrinkled her nose at his otherwise delicious looking omelet.

"That is why I made you an English muffin myself."

Mallori smiled.

"Thanks, Paul."

In addition to being an all around nice guy, Paul Lloyd Jr. was a great cook as well. It was one of his many endearing qualities that made him so attractive, that and his movie star good looks.

"What's on the agenda today?" he tossed her an organic spread.

"Nothing, thank goodness but I am super busy the next few days. The schedule is grueling. A morning interview with Wake Up Miami, a radio interview in Ft. Lauderdale, two appearances in Pompano Beach and West Palm Beach, and a charity function in Kendall. That's not counting the televised event in downtown Tampa and the house show in Orlando."

"Sounds like you're swamped."

"I am."

He gave her a coy look.

"Too busy to catch the FCW show in West Palm Beach tonight? I'm headlining."

He had always been so supportive of not just her career but her in general. How could she not return the favor?

"Count me in. I wouldn't miss it."

He was one of the first people she had met when she had come to FCW two years prior. She had been nervous and shy but excited. It was an Indy corporation but not just any Indy corporation. It was _the _Indy corporation, an official developmental territory for the WWE. It was the promised land for every struggling wrestler looking to reach their dream and work for the McMahon family.

At first they had been nothing more than casual acquaintances, passing by each other like two ships in the night. He was a nice enough guy but Mallori hadn't joined the FCW to make friends. She had only lived for two things…wrestling and her boyfriend, Aiden Gerrish. They had met back in Indianapolis at a party of a mutual friend. By day she was the bored at life admin assistant and by night a female wrestler performing in any dive within a 100 mile radius. After being introduced to the skinny dark haired guy with the five o' clock shadow and a guitar slung over his shoulder, the two had struck up a conversation that had lasted for hours. Afterwards, they became inseparable and within a few months were living together in his studio apartment.

Aiden was a thinker and a dreamer. He was artistic, creative, and wise. Funny, intelligent, and kind. He was everything she could have wanted. Whether it was at their makeshift kitchen table or live onstage at the club, whenever he played his music and sang, she was there wide-eyed and mesmerized by the talent that was his very essence. She supported him in every endeavor and for the first time she felt like that support was being returned.

Most people laughed when it was mentioned that she wanted to be a professional wrestler. Teaching, nursing, and engineering were more practical professions. But for Mallori it was about passion and there was never a time she ever imagined herself anywhere but performing inside that squared circle. Right by her side was Aiden. With the swag of a big time Hollywood agent, he often sat on their bed in his boxers with a cigarette dangling from his mouth and booked matches for her with various local promoters over the phone. He accompanied her to most shows and smiled for hours as she went on and on about just how wonderful their lives would be once she made it to the WWE.

They were two hearts who truly shared one dream. With Aiden she felt secure and loved. He cared about her so much that he had been right by her side as they packed up everything they owned and made the move to Florida. It was plain to see that Aiden Gerrish loved Mallori Reed but there was one thing he loved more. That was the love and obsession that had cost him, them everything.

One day she was on top of the world and the very next it had shattered all around her. Lost in grief that shrouded her better judgment, Mallori coped with the pain the only way she knew how. With Aiden gone, there was no one to protect her anymore. Not that she thought she needed it. She wasn't worthy. She wasn't a good person or a good girlfriend. She hadn't even been good enough to save Aiden.

Paul was the FCW heavyweight championship known as Justin Gabriel when they met. Well-liked by both mangers and peers, he had been training since boyhood under the skillful eye of his father, Paul Lloyd Sr, a promoter and famous wrestler in South Africa. A young Paul had trained and worked in both his homeland and the United Kingdom before finally coming to America.

He had noticed the pretty girl who wrestled under the name Genesis almost from the beginning. She kept to herself but there was a quiet beauty about her that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He had witnessed from the sidelines as she endured tragedy. Watching her make self-destructing mistake after mistake, he had stepped in like a knight in shining armor. That was the term she had jokingly called him but in reality she would be the first to admit that he had saved her life. Their relationship was complex, something only they truly understood. Paul knew a thing or two about losing a loved one. Together they had bonded over their common pain and their love for their sport. He had needed to take care of someone and she desperately needed to be taken care of.

The couple had dated on and off for a year and a half. She had spent her time shuffling between her own tiny apartment and his condo. By the time she had received word that she was being called to Smackdown, the relationship was already broken. Occasionally to fill the lonely nights they found themselves in each other's beds but for the most part they were friends, loving and loyal, fiercely protective of one another. Not knowing what to do with herself, when it was time to leave her apartment, she had ended up at the only other place she knew to go.

"How was your shower, love?"

"Fine. Thank you."

"And you slept well? That mattress was just delivered, you know. I told you I was going to get around to fixing up the spare room."

She smiled. He was always so concerned about her.

"Paul, it was great. I mean that. Thank you. I have no complaints, believe me. I'm just grateful that you're letting me crash here."

He looked her in the eye.

"You know you're always welcomed here."

"I appreciate it."

"I missed you last night," he said quietly. "It's strange having you sleep here but not in my bed. I miss waking up next to you, holding you, watching you sleep."

She closed her eyes.

"I know. I suppose a part of me misses it too but that's not our relationship anymore. You know that."

"I do," he conceded. "He must be quite a man, that John. I hope he's worth it."

"I'd like to think so but I don't know anymore. Anyway, it doesn't matter. That's the past, right? I have to concentrate on the now, what's important. I have a lot to do this week and I can't wait to see your match tonight. It's going to be so awesome. Are you excited?"

"I am very excited but I'm also very worried about you."

"Paul…"

He walked over to her, stroking the side of her face.

"I just want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted."

He reached out for her and she melted in his arms. He was a special man and a special friend. They'd had their ups and downs but she didn't know what she would do without him.

"I love you, Paul," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he kissed her forehead. "You know I'm here for you. Always."

"I appreciate it," she sighed as they pulled apart.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to get dressed, run a few errands and then I'm having lunch with Serena. If she's free tonight, I'll see if she wants to catch the show with me. I'll meet up with you there."

"Sounds like a plan, love. I'm going to hit the shower myself."

Mallori nodded and retreated to her new room to get dressed. She had a lot on her mind but her upcoming busy schedule wouldn't allow her to dwell on it. The reality was she would have to spend a lot of time with John. Morrison and Jinx were now a package deal. Work was work and Mallori would have to learn to put personal issues aside.

The two hadn't been talking like they used to. It weighed heavily on John as well. He had tried to put it out of his mind but the more determined he was to not think about Mallori, the more he couldn't think about anything else. He needed to talk to her, to see her before they had to concentrate on the work schedule. Finding an old invoice from a hotel, he saw a Florida address for her. When he went to look for her, the landlord recognized him and told him that Mallori had moved. She had been kind enough to provide him with a forwarding address and John had eagerly driven across town in the rental, finally arriving at a condo.

He sat outside for what seemed like an eternity. There was so much to say but he didn't know what exactly to say or how to say it. He wanted to talk to her about their night together. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He wanted to tell her that the reconciliation with Melina that he had been dreaming about wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He wanted to ask her if there was any truth to the things Ted DiBiase had said and if so, whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad and they would work it out somehow together. There was so much he had to tell her.

John exited the car and headed up the walkway. The private gate was open and he let himself in, approaching the door. He rang the buzzer and waited. His heart thumped wildly with anticipation. He had no idea what he would say to her but he had a feeling when he saw her face, it would all work out. He heard footsteps moving toward the door, then it opened.

"John," she looked surprised. "How did you know…what are you doing here?"

"I had your old address but the landlady said you moved and she gave me this one. I needed to see you. I…"

Before he could finish, a dark haired man clad only in a towel walked behind her.

"Love, did you mean to leave this in the bathroom?" he chuckled with a slight foreign accent.

In his hands was a lacy white bra. Mallori turned around, red-faced.

"Paul…"

"Oh. My apologies, didn't mean to be rude. I didn't know you had company. You must be John," Paul extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, man."

"Yeah," a confused John awkwardly shook his hand as he looked back and forth from a mortified looking Mallori to the half-naked but familiar looking man identified simply as Paul.

"John…" Mallori began.

"I have to go," he cut her off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to leave and she ran after him barefoot and only wearing her robe still.

"John, wait!"

He ignored her until she caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Mallori, don't!" he jerked away.

"Look…"

John shook his head.

"You're something else, you know that?"

The look in his eye was not lost on her.

"It's not what you think."

"It doesn't matter," he replied as he got back into the car. "You disgust me."


	32. A Storm Is Coming

The rain poured heavily against the car's windshield. As Mallori sat quietly in the passenger seat, she looked over to her left. As the mid-size rental barreled down I-4 towards Orlando, the awkwardness between the two intensified right along with the outside weather. The WWE was in the beginning of a busy week long stint in Florida, which meant the start of a near inseparable tour for John and Mallori. It was a grueling schedule the pair was used to but recent events culminating in a disastrous and uncomfortable run in at Paul's condo, had changed their relationship for the worst.

The sex had changed things whether the two admitted it or not. Then unexpectedly John and Melina had reunited. The tension had only increased and the final confrontation had been the final straw. Now anger had replaced the once playful banter between the two of them. Mallori's anger towards John about Melina and John's anger toward Mallori about what Ted had said and then catching her seemingly in the act with her FCW beau.

Mallori cringed every time she thought about that morning. John was normally a fun-loving, good-natured guy; she could count the number of times she had seen him really mad. But she had never ever seen the resentment-laced intensity in his eyes like the day he had looked right at her and proclaimed that she disgusted him. His words connected, hitting her like a direct blow to the gut.

They hadn't talked since. She had been too scared to call him and secretly wondered if he would even show up to their designated meeting place where they were to pick up the rental car. But like clockwork he had shown up; business was business. In a few quick minutes they had loaded up their gear into the trunk and taken off. The weather had called for a tropical storm warning for the entire region but the path had diverted and managed to spare the surrounding cities with Mother Nature's wrath. Still the heavy rain from the remnants of the storm showered the state's western border.

"Can you see?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," his eyes never left the road.

Mallori sighed. He hadn't spoken one word to her the whole day. He had barely looked at her and she could only wonder how long he could hold out. The silence inside the car was deafening, only broken by the sound of the rain spattering as well as her pounding heart.

"John, it's getting worse," she said after a few minutes. "You sure we shouldn't pull over?"

"I said it's fine," he repeated in a more stern voice.

She took it as her cue to shut up. It was probably no use. He was clearly pissed off and Mallori didn't know what was scaring her the most…his behavior or the worsening rain. Trying her best to settle into the seat, she leaned back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. A few minutes later she was startled by a loud noise and the jerking of the car. Water completely clouded the windshield hindering all visibility. She heard John curse out loud as the vehicle's tires began hydroplaning. He lost all control at the wheel for a few scary seconds that felt like an eternity. Finally he was able to maneuver the automobile safely off the road.

"Oh my God," she tried to catch her breath.

Mallori looked over at John who was visibly shaken.

"Mal, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What happened?"

"Fucking Hertz," he grumbled. "A piece came off that right wiper. It's no good."

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait here. There's nothing we can do, at least until the storm lets up and God knows when that will be. I'm gonna call the rental company. We're already cutting it close on time."

She watched quietly as he pulled out his cell and got Hertz on the phone. He briefly explained their situation and current location. The corporation apologized profusely and promised to send another car to them within the hour.

"Are you okay, John?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Sorry if I scared you."

"Not that. I mean, about everything," she treaded carefully. "The other day…"

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have just showed up like that."

"It's okay. I mean, I was shocked but…"

"Why did you lie to me?" he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"That guy. I didn't catch it at the time but I knew I had seen him before. He's one of the NXT guys, he was the one I saw you talking to that night you got hurt wrestling Elizabeth."

She swallowed hard.

"His name is Paul and yes he's from FCW and now he's doing NXT."

"And he's your boyfriend. You forgot that part, right?"

"John…"

"Were you with him that night we were together in Philly?"

"Were you with Melina?" she shot back, eyes flickering with anger.

"What? One thing has nothing to do with the other."

"Really? Because I don't know anymore. All of a sudden you're so damned angry and judgmental and I have no idea where all this is even coming from."

"You were right," he shook his head. "We should have just stayed business partners. Sex and romance and feelings and all that other crap just complicates things."

"Is that how you really feel?"

John looked away.

"I don't know how I feel, Mallori. All I know is that I feel betrayed."

"Betrayed?" she repeated. "What…"

"I really liked you before and after we slept together. When I told you that it wasn't just a meaningless one-night stand for me, that came from my heart. It sucks because I was really into you but you were just into me for one night only. On top of that, there was another guy, basically a co-worker. That's kind of foul that you could do that to the poor bastard behind his back."

Mallori was horrified both by his words and his hostile demeanor. He was like a different person.

"Where is all this coming from?" she fought back tears.

"People talk."

"There's always going to be talk, you know that, John."

"I do but I'm starting to feel like I don't know you at all."

She bit her lip.

"So says Ted, huh?"

"Look…" 

"Are you gonna deny it? I'm not stupid. Just like you said, there's talk. I heard what Ted DiBiase said about me."

"Ted's an ass. Listen, what's done is done. It doesn't matter who said what. It is what it is. You and I still have to work together so I think it's best that we keep it strictly professional from now on. We're work partners but that doesn't mean we have to be friends."

His words, such harsh words from a man she cared so deeply about really stung.

"If that's how you feel," she replied simply in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I just wish you had been honest with me, that's all."

"Honest?" she raised an eyebrow. "Wow, John, is that really a can of worms you want to open up right now?

"Don't turn this around on me. I told you what was up with Melina. I just wish you could have done the same. All that stuff Ted said really messed with my head. I just thought…I was hoping you were different. I guess I was wrong."

She looked him in eyes.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know that can't trust you. I know…"

Mallori sucked in a breath. She'd had about all she could take. The mistakes of her past were starting to catch up with her. The consequence of jealousy and rumor that often accompanied success and celebrity was unfair. She took responsibility where it was due but she was surprised at John. Yes, she had held back but it was only to protect her fragile heart. Their connection was special and after everything they had been through, she had expected him to be there for her. They were supposed to have each other's backs when no one else did.

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this," she opened up the car door.

"Mallori, it's pouring outside. What the hell are you doing? We have to be in Orlando in a couple of hours. The car is on its way. You'll get drenched out there."

"Pop the trunk," she yelled over the rain.

He stared at her in disbelief as the rain quickly soaked her clothes and hair.

"No. You're being stupid. Get in the car."

"Pop the trunk. Now!" Mallori demanded more forcefully. "I'd rather walk and risk getting washed away in this storm than be around you another second. I have my phone and Serena and a few of the others are behind us. I'll have her pick me up."

John bit his lip. She was really starting to tick him off.

"Better yet, why don't you have your boyfriend come get you?"

"Fuck you, dude," she slammed the door and walked away.

He was mad enough to let her go but not quite enough to abandon her completely. Turning the ignition and inching down the road with only one good wiper, he made sure she was in his sight at all times even though she could not see him. As promised, Hertz delivered another car and John was able to transfer his belongings and finish his journey to Orlando. Minutes later, another car pulled over and John could make out Serena Deeb in the driver's seat as Mallori climbed in.

He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was safe and thank God for that. But he was still mad. Mad at her for not caring about his feelings, mad at her for lying to him. Part of him still cared very much for her but his anger and pride allowed him to place those emotions temporarily on the backburner. The rest of the drive alone would do him good, if not drive him completely insane. He had a lot to think about. He could think about the past and the present but mostly about the future. How had things gotten so messed up? And after everything that happened, how could they ever be fixed?


	33. Glass Houses

The week in Florida better known as Hell Week for Mallori had finally come to an exhausting end. The dramatic finale in the middle of a rainstorm had marked the last time two friends and one time lovers had spoken. Work required them to be together and in front of the camera, the fans, their peers, and WWE management, they managed to put on the act of their lives as if everything was fine. The minute they were alone, the routine would begin again of ignoring each other, each silently wishing they were somewhere, anywhere else.

As the live show was beginning to wrap in Atlanta, Jinx and Morrison had the match before the Main Event. He was scheduled to take on Dolph Ziggler, with his beautiful and loyal accomplice at ringside. Morrison had won the match, as scripted with a series of death defying aerial tactics that put the excited fans on their feet. Starship Pain sealed the sweet deal as Morrison scored the three count. The crowd cheered and he played to them, enjoying the moment as he fed off their energy. The match was leading into a commercial break which allotted the act a little more time. Instead of immediately retreating to the back, John stayed in the ring. Following his lead as Jinx, Mallori joined in but after a few minutes she was ready to go. She garnered his attention with a subtle eye movement to let him know it was time. It was a secret code they had made up in order to communicate in the ring without being obvious. She knew he had seen her but it appeared as if Mallori was being ignored. It was the last straw in a series of events. When they finally made their way up the ramp, her smile instantaneously disappeared. She stormed away from him, completely livid.

"What's your problem?" he asked as they stood in between the locker rooms.

"Don't talk to me," she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes out of sheer exasperation.

"You know, I'm really sick and tired of your attitude."

"Me?" she scoffed. "Well, I'm sick and tired of you period. You want to know what my problem is? I'll tell you. You're my problem, John."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her and spun her around.

"Oh, so I'm your problem now?"

"You heard me."

"What have I done that is so bad? Huh, Mallori? What have I ever done besides try to help you?"

"There you go throwing stuff in my face. You did help me, John and I am more than grateful for that but you've changed."

"Oh I've changed?"

"You've changed ever since Philadelphia. You changed ever since Melina. And that's fine because that's your prerogative but how dare you take your shit out on me? You hunt me down in Florida and then when you're in my face, you walk away and have the nerve to get mad and tell me that I disgust you. You looked right in my eyes and said something so completely hurtful and unnecessary, then you just walk away without explanation like it's nothing."

"Like you care," he muttered.

"I do care and maybe that's the problem. I cared too much about you and what you think."

"The cameras are off, Mal," he shook his head. "You can stop acting now."

Angry tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come at her like that.

"I can't believe you. You know what? I'm done with you. I'm done talking to you and done being your friend and I'm really done putting up with your shit."

"Don't do me any favors. And don't make yourself out to be the innocent victim here, either. You know what you did."

"Actually, I don't but I would love to know what I did in your eyes that is so awful that you think it gives you the right to treat me like dirt."

"I know the truth, Mallori. I didn't hear it from you but I heard it. I know all about your past. I know that you slept with a lot of the wrestlers down in FCW and I know why. When I first heard the story, my instinct was to defend you, protect you. I felt that way because I cared about you. The last thing I wanted to do was buy into any of that nonsense. But then it all started to come together. How cold and casual you acted after we were together. Hell, you didn't even bother to humor me and stick around that night."

"John…"

"The next day, you acted like it was no big deal. Then I found out you're living with some guy. All that time we spent together, everything we shared and you couldn't even be honest with me. That really sucks."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're going to look right at me and tell me that you're not sleeping with Paul?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah right. You could have fooled me. Living in his house, you dressed in some skimpy robe and him in a towel handing you your bra back? I'm not stupid. I know what it looks like."

"I know what it looks like, too but looks can be deceiving. You did not see what you think you saw. I am not sleeping with Paul. My lease was up at my apartment and I haven't figured out what I want to do, I mean, I don't even know if I want to stay in Tampa. So I put most of my stuff in storage and he's letting me crash at his condo until I get another place. We sleep in separate bedrooms. I am not having sex with him and I haven't in a long time, I'm talking months before I came to WWE."

"How do you expect me to believe that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Was he the only one? Or are the rumors true? Were there a lot of other guys in Florida?"

"I was no virgin when we met, John, just like you weren't. We all have a past. I have done plenty of things that I'm not proud of but you can't turn back time. All you can do is move on and try not to repeat mistakes."

"Was I just another one of your conquests, your mistakes?"

"No. John, of course not. How could you say that?"

"Was he?"

"No," her voice cracked with emotion. "I cared about Paul. He was someone I dated for a long time. Things weren't working out and it ended like a lot of relationships do. But I never cheated on him. I wasn't his girlfriend when you and I were together. Those other guys…they were mistakes. I was wrong. But it doesn't matter because once you get a reputation, it's like it doesn't even matter. That's all people want to judge you by. Paul is a good person. He really cares about me. He's a great friend."

He knew she was getting upset but for the first time he didn't care. He was upset, too. For the first time he could express the anger and hurt he felt because she had rejected him and lied to him.

"I'm sure he does care about you but did you really care about him? Why did you sleep with him? Did you do it because you really liked him or for what he could do for your career?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I want the truth and I want to hear you say it. I want to know why."

Tears of pent up frustration, humiliation and hurt spilled uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"I slept with him because he looked after me, alright?" she screamed. "There was a guy before him and his name was Aiden and he meant the world to me. He was my soul mate, the love of my life. He loved me but he was an addict. He was in a car accident years before we met and he got hooked on Percocet and Vicodin. His habit continued over the years and he tried to get help but it didn't work. He accidentally overdosed while I was away doing an FCW show. I came home and found him there, found him in our bed."

John's eyes widened.

"Mal…"

"No! Shut up. You wanted the truth so I'm gonna give it to you, John. I'm going to tell you everything, how his eyes were glassy and wide open, how he had choked on his own vomit and some of the pills were still in his mouth. I'll tell you how I tried to do CPR but nothing worked, nothing! After that, my life fell apart. I stopped caring what happened to me because I had absolutely nothing to fear…the worst possible thing that could ever happen to me did. I lost my true love. So yeah, I made some mistakes. I drank a lot and acted like a slut. I screwed around with a bunch of people not to get ahead in the business but because I was so damned lost. If it hadn't been for Paul and Serena, I don't know what would have happened to me. Paul was a godsend. He didn't care what anybody said about me, he just treated me like a human being. So that's why I slept with him if you still want to know. Okay? Paul took care of me when no one would. He taught me things in the ring. He helped me."

He almost didn't know what to say. It was not the response he had expected.

"So, so you weren't just using those guys?"

"No," she dabbed at her eyes. "They were using me."

"Mallori…"

"I was completely in love with Aiden and a piece of me died right along with him. I never thought there could be another guy from me. Paul, as wonderful as he is, came along and gave me a lot of attention when I needed it. I was in love with the idea of a savior but I wasn't madly in love with him. I love him like a friend and I thought that's how it was always gonna be for me until I met you. I fought it but you changed everything for me, John. You were the first man who made me feel again and that scared the shit out of me. I couldn't handle it so I put up a wall and I shut you out because that's what I thought I was supposed to do. But I realized it was okay. I knew that I could trust you and I wanted to be honest so I made the decision to tell you how I really felt. That's why I texted you that night and told you to meet me at the bar."

"But Mal…"

"I was so happy and I knew you would be, too," she sniffled. "My heart was beating so fast and I was so excited that I couldn't wait for the elevator. I just wanted to stop being afraid and just run in your arms and tell you how I felt. So…so I took the stairs and I get down by the first floor and I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you. I saw you against the wall with her on her knees giving you head."

"Oh my God…"

"So you want to talk about betrayal and lies and not being honest and mixed feelings? Well, take a good look in the mirror," she said as she turned to walk away. "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, John."


	34. Old Habits Die Hard

John sighed as he walked into the house. It had been a perfect California morning for surfing. He had hit the waves at daybreak, resuming his routine of being at one with the ocean so he could reflect. His latest confrontation with Mallori had given him much to think about. In fact, he couldn't stop reliving that night over and over again in his head. He had been angry and emotional and his intention, as cruel as it could be interpreted, was to make her feel as bad as he did. He hadn't anticipated the motives behind her actions. He hadn't anticipated her truth. When all was said and done, she had opened up to him but at what cost? She'd had a mini-meltdown practically in front of the entire backstage and in the end, John only felt as confused and guilty as ever.

She had walked away from him and he didn't know what else to say. There was one more house show to complete but he had heard from Jack that she had called out, citing personal reasons. He had called her a few times but every call ended in her voicemail and needless to say all his messages had been left unreturned. He knew eventually they would have to see each other but that their relationship would never be the same again.

Suddenly it all started to make sense. Why she had seemed so cold and distant, why at times she appeared to be on constant defense. Her heart had been broken in an even more unimaginable way than his had been. Death was the ultimate permanent loss. And even worse, she'd had to endure the trauma of discovering the lifeless body of the man she loved so dearly. John could not even begin to comprehend. No wonder she had been so secretive. No wonder she had acted out. He was supposed to be her friend and in reality he hadn't been a very good friend at all. He had selfishly jumped to conclusions and in turn the guilt began to consume him.

He surfed for a couple of hours but time seemed to run together. It was hard to concentrate and after the third wipeout, he gathered up his board and other beach belongings and trudged back to the house. He could hear Melina muddling around in the master bedroom that she had recently moved into. Taking off his wetsuit at the back door, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed towards the back. He opened the door and found her still in their bed, sitting up, cell phone in hand.

"John," she immediately dropped the phone. "Baby, you scared me. I thought you'd be out on the beach for a while."

He shrugged and pretended not to notice the way she attempted to inconspicuously hide her Blackberry under the pillow.

"The waves sucked," he told a half truth. "Anyway, I'm gonna shower. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing much. I thought we'd relax, maybe catch a movie or something later. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds fine."

"You okay?" she asked. "You've been kind of down lately."

"I'm alright. It's just stuff."

Melina raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff. It's not important."

"Is it about Mallori?" she continued to press.

"Mel…"

"I heard you guys had a screaming match backstage. Everybody's talking about it."

"Well everybody needs to mind their own business. It was just a stupid disagreement that got blown way out of proportion. It's no big deal. I can handle it."

Melina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say. There's just always trouble when that girl is around. I just wish you'd lose her as a partner."

"Why? She's a nice girl and a good wrestler. I happen to like working with her. You don't know Mallori at all. Maybe if you had gotten to know her…"

"I tried but…"

"But what? What happened? You mean Maryse happened?"

"We've been over that already. Besides, why are you so affected? What happened to Mallori sucked but people get over things."

"I cannot believe you had the nerve to just say that. Get over it? She was humiliated. That was a really mean trick. It affects me because she is my friend and my partner and I care about her. It would have been upsetting if it had happened to anyone else in that locker room. I mean, what if it had been you, Melina? Just imagine how messed up that would be. Would you be so quick to get over it?"

"I know it was bad but my God, John, we didn't think…"

"What?"

Anger blazed his eyes as he felt his stomach churn. He quickly remembered the conversation with Mallori back at the hotel that first night he saw her after the incident. She had alluded to Maryse having an accomplice and she had even insinuated that it could be Melina. John had denied it because he knew there was no way the woman he loved that much could take part in such a despicable act. Now it looked like she was on the verge of confessing.

"Nothing," she quickly caught herself.

"It's not nothing. What do you mean 'we didn't think'? What are you trying to say? Did you help Maryse?"

"No. No, I, I…" she began to nervously stammer.

"Don't lie to me," anger flashed his dark eyes.

"I didn't help her, John, I swear. I mean, she had mentioned something about maybe pulling a prank on a newbie or something but I didn't really pay attention and I for sure had no idea it was going to be to that extent. John, I would never do something like that. Please. You have to believe me. You do, don't you?"

"Melina…"

Her lips pouted and she cocked her head up at him, shooting him that look that he hadn't been able to resist for years.

"Don't you, baby?" she cooed, pulling him closer into bed.

John closed his eyes and groaned as she worked her lips across his neck. He had already jumped the gun with one person. What was the sense in being so quick to judge Melina?

"I believe you," he finally sighed.

She captured his lips with hers as they fell back onto the soft comforter.

"I love you, John. I just want you to be happy."

He stared at her, the woman he had loved for so long. He was happy, wasn't he? It was Melina. They were Melina and John. They were a pair, soul mates. The love and passion they shared was tangible. She was the first woman, the only woman he had ever seriously thought about spending the rest of his life with. He closed his eyes and remembered how great things used to be between them. He remembered how devastated he had been when his life was basically uprooted the day she had walked out on him. He thought about how his heart had literally ached for her every night in her absence. Now she was back, a dream come true. It was Melina. Melina and John. They were supposed to be together. She was the one that was supposed to matter, not Mallori.

But Mallori did matter. She mattered more than John cared to admit. His heart was still flawed, still conflicted. Every ounce of anger he felt for her had instantly disappeared the moment she had come clean with him. Her story was heartbreaking and he had learned a lot. Every aspect of her behavior that had previously confused him was now explained. It all made sense and he felt bad for her. As he had pushed her to her breaking point and she had angrily sobbed and screamed at him, his heart softened. Anger was replaced by that feeling of wanting to protect her, to scoop her up in his arms and make it all better, just like he had felt the night of the Anniversary ball.

As he held Melina in his arms, remorse coupled with regret consumed him. He wondered where Mallori was at that moment and what she was doing. Was she okay? Was she still upset? Did she hate him? The questions raced in his mind over and over. If only she had been honest with him in the beginning. Would that have changed anything at all? Would it have made a difference so they could possibly have been together?

He closed his eyes tight. He couldn't, wouldn't allow himself to think like that. Could have, should have, would have. It was a pointless thought process. Besides, he and Mallori were better off as partners and friends, if both were still even options. He loved Melina. He was supposed to be with Melina. She made him happy. His heart belonged to her. He had wanted nothing more than to be back with her and now he, they had their chance.

"I love you, too, Mel," he kissed her forehead. "I am happy."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I've got an idea. To hell with catching a movie. We always do that. How about something different, something special? Let's do something nice today. We could take a walk on the pier, have a romantic dinner…whatever you want to do. Today is your day, our day."

"Oh, John, it's gonna be so perfect, honey. I have the greatest idea. First, let's go to the Farmer's Market. I've been dying to go and now we finally have the time. If we get back soon enough, let's take a day trip to Abalone Cove. Then we'll come back and watch the sunset from the pier before we cook a romantic seafood dinner together. What do you think about that, Mr. Hennigan?" she nuzzled the underside of his ear.

"Sounds like a great plan, babe," he sighed.

"Wonderful. I'm gonna go hop in the shower so we can start our day," she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he smiled as he watched her giddily skip to the bathroom.

Relaxing back onto the bed, he breathed a sigh of relief. Things were slowly getting back to normal. He'd just have to give it some time and just roll with it. He and Melina were going to be just fine. He'd worry about the Mallori situation later, he thought as he winced. Something was poking his ribs. Sitting up, he noticed he had been lying on Melina's phone. He picked it up and moved it, his finger tip inadvertently gliding over the touch screen. The phone lit up, highlighting a reply, the last message she had been in the process of sending.

_I miss you, too._

The words were simple enough but it made the hair on the back of John's neck stand up. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, one so uneasy that it forced him to do something he had never done. He had always respected the privacy of others, particularly the women in his life but curiosity and that sixth sense alone guided him to look at her messaging history.

_Wishing you were here. All alone in my bed right now. She can't please me the way you do. I miss you._

The name of the sender as listed on her phone was simply Dave. John stared down in disbelief. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.


	35. All's Fair In Love and Wrestling

Mallori walked with her head high backstage at the Von Braun Civic Center in Huntsville, Alabama. She was used to the stares and whispers by now. Her showdown with John hadn't helped matters any. In fact, it had only fueled the fire. The rumors had already begun to spread. The shady past that Mallori had hoped to leave behind in Tampa had caught up with her but instead of folding, she was determined more than ever to prove everyone wrong. The opinions of others no longer matter, even John's. Especially John's. She was there to do a job and nothing else mattered.

"Hey," Serena said as the two rounded a corner and nearly bumped into each other.

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence between two women who were the best of friends.

"You okay?"

Mallori shrugged.

"I will be once everybody stops asking me but it's alright, I guess."

Serena nodded.

"I, um…I heard about everything that happened. With Ted and John, you and John. It's pretty messed up."

"It is."

"So how do you feel? I mean, what's going on? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever. I tried to call but you don't answer so I figure what's the point?" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Mallori closed her eyes. "I don't mean to shut you out, it's just that it's been hard for me. You know how I deal with stuff. I don't talk to people. I shut people out, I try to process it alone."

"You don't have to do it alone. I'm here. Other people are here who care for you."

"I know and I appreciate it", she said as she and Serena embraced.

"So what happens with you and John now?" Serena treaded carefully.

"He knows, S. He knows everything. About Aiden and all the guys in FCW…everything."

"How did he react?"

"I don't know. He didn't, I guess, except for the shocked and horrified look on his face. I walked away before he could say anything. It doesn't matter now."

"You sure?"

"I am. I care about John. A lot. But I can't focus on that now. I am going to concentrate on my career."

"He's still a big part of your career. Can you handle that? Is it gonna be cool working so close?"

Before she could answer out loud, she saw Stephanie McMahon Levesque coming towards them. Now the mother of two beautiful little girls, the Vice President of Creative Development and Operations traveled with the WWE less frequently. It was both a surprise and a treat to see her backstage as the boss' daughter was mostly revered by the roster.

"Serena, Mallori," she greeted warmly. "How's it going?"

"Great, thanks," Serena answered.

"Glad to hear it. I've been keeping an eye on the Straight Edge Society storyline. As heels you guys are really getting over with the fans. I just wanted to tell you what a great job you're doing with the whole cult angle and just in general. We're happy to have you on board."

Serena grinned from ear to ear. It wasn't everyday one got such glowing compliments from the boss.

"Wow. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Really. Thank you, Stephanie."

The long haired brunette turned and looked at Mallori.

"And how things with you? The popularity of Morrison and Jinx is through the roof."

Mallori thought for a second. She was certainly glad to have the support of the fans but the question asked of Serena and interrupted by Stephanie weighed heavily on her mind. A lot had happened in the past and was continuing to happen in the present. It was up to her to control the future.

"Actually, Stephanie, I was wondering if you and I could talk about that. Um, I know you're super busy and I probably should have made an appointment through Jack but if you have a minute…"

"I have all the time in the world. Come with me," she beckoned.

Mallori followed her to a set of offices in the rear of the building that were usually reserved for corporate management. Stephanie ushered her in and pulled up two chairs, taking a seat in one.

"Thanks," Mallori swallowed hard. "It's nice of you to take time out to talk to me."

"Obviously there is something on your mind. As awesome as this job can be, it does get very stressful. WWE Superstars have a lot on their plates. For me, there is more to helping manage this company than a bunch of meetings and executive decision-making. My family and I realize that our most valuable assets are our employees. You guys make or break this business for us, the fans pay their hard earned money on tickets and merchandise because of you guys. It is Corporate's duty and obligation to take care of you."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"I know you had a rough start but things got better…much better. I personally kept tabs on you down in FCW. You're a phenomenal talent, Mallori and I always believed in you. I know there are some things going on…"

Mallori felt her face turn bright red.

"You know?"

"I know enough. News kind of travels fast around here. Everybody knows everybody else's business, that's just the way it is. Sometimes unfortunately there is more drama behind the scenes than in front of the camera."

"You got that right."

"From a managerial point of view, it is my job to be objective. I will do for what you what I can to help but I have to put the needs of the company first."

"I understand."

"But as a woman, I can say that I've been in your shoes. It doesn't matter that my last name was McMahon. When I was a full time on-air personality and Paul and I began dating in real life, I went through the same ridicule, gossip, and awkwardness you're experiencing right now. I know firsthand that it's not fun."

"What do I do?"

"Exactly what you're doing now. Keep your head up and do what you have to do in that ring. At the end of the day it's all about you and your professionalism, what you can do for the organization and how you make your living. People can talk all they want to, you can't stop that. But you can rise above it and prove that no matter what happened in your past or who you may have went to bed with, that you're worthy as a professional in this company and as a human being."

Mallori smiled. It felt good to hear those words. It was as if Stephanie had seen right through to her. It was the right amount of understanding that she needed; she was just shocked from where she had found such comfort.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that."

"You're welcome, Mallori. Now what can I do for you? You wanted to see me."

"Oh," Mallori remembered. "It's about my storyline."

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to ask to be released from your professional partnership with John?"

"No…I don't know. Look, I know we as a team have done well and I would never turn my back on that. I have too much respect for the company and the business. I can put private issues aside but I know Morrison and Jinx can't last forever. When that day comes, I'll be more than ready but in the meantime, I'd like to ask for more singles' opportunities. I think I have improved a lot and I am eager to do more wrestling in the Women's division. I know you have to do what's best for WWE and the angle but if at all possible, I'd really like to concentrate more on the solo career."

Stephanie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you think that would be a good move for you? Do you think you could handle it?"

"I do."

"Do you think you can get over as well on your own? Is Jinx alone a strong enough pull to keep the fans interested?"

"I absolutely believe that, Stephanie. If I don't how can I expect you or your father to? Look, I am being ambitious about my career because that is important to me but you've been honest with me today so now it's my turn. The situation with John now is weird. It's very difficult to work with somebody you no longer get along with. Then add the fact that I still care for him and it makes for a tough spot to be in. We try our best to hide our feelings but it's weighing on both of us and it's only a matter of time before the fans take notice. John probably won't admit it but I'm sure he feels the same way."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"I'll give you a chance. More matches for yourself because you've earned it and even though I'll see about cutting back on the Morrison and Jinx angle, you two are still a team until further notice. Is that fair?"

Mallori breathed a sigh of relief. She had went for what she wanted and now for the first time in a few stressful weeks, there was light peeking out at the end of her tunnel. Relief was an understatement. Stephanie had offered her a deal she could more than live with and that was fair enough.


	36. Missing You

John lugged his bags into the crowded office of a small Enterprise rental car location. He was exhausted mentally and physically. After one more taxing drive through the state of Mississippi, he would get to enjoy a much needed three day break at home. More importantly, Melina would still be on the road. He welcomed the time at home alone. Although the silence could sometimes be suffocating, with everything going on he needed to be alone with his thoughts minus the mounting pressures of work and tumultuous personal relationships.

The alone time on the road had become more and more frequent. Mallori had been competing more and more in singles' competitions. Even their time together as a duo was limited to the few minutes in the ring as she had begun to make alternate traveling arrangements. As soon as the cameras stopped rolling and they were away from the fans, they would separate, the lingering of silence replacing the laughter and once playful banter between them. He missed her but he tried not to allow himself to think of how much. Too many things had happened and he knew in his heart it would be impossible to reclaim the connection they once shared. Standing in line, lost in his own thoughts, he was jolted back to reality by the hum of groans mixed with swear words. Four people were in front of him and he knew he had missed something important judging by their angry demeanor.

"What's going on?" he asked the random stranger in front of him. "What happened?"

"These assholes are out of cars again, can you believe it?"

"No way," John frowned. "I had a reservation."

"Join the club," the pissed off man grumbled before walking away. "Looks like that chick wearing the red bandana got the last available car."

An announcement suddenly came over the loudspeaker to confirm the dreadful inconvenience. John looked towards the counter. He had to be in Biloxi in a matter of hours. WWE management did not take kindly to tardy or absentee Superstars. There seemed to always be one problem or another with the rental cars. He was somewhat of a celebrity known for his good looks and charm. The Shaman of Sexy would have no choice but to work his magic on the woman with the last vehicle. Putting on his sunglasses and best smile, he confidently sauntered up to the woman, praying she was a wrestling, particularly Morrison fan.

"Excuse me, Miss, I was wondering if I could have a word with you. You see, it is very important that I get to Biloxi in the next three hours. I have work, you, um, might know me from TV. I see that you were lucky enough to get the last car but I was wondering if we could talk. I really need that car and I'm prepared to make it worth your while."

The mystery woman turned to him and John's face fell as suddenly it wasn't a mystery after all. He found himself standing face to face with someone quite familiar.

"Looks like we're in the same predicament," she quipped. "Just so happens I'm on television too and I have only a few hours to get to Biloxi. Fancy that, I mean, what are the odds? The only difference is I got the last car which means good news for me and means not so good news for you because you're shit out of luck."

She took the keys from the associate, signed the last paper and walked away, leaving John dumbfounded for a few seconds before he gathered himself and turned to the clerk for help. His silent cries for assistance were met only with a shrug and a meek apology. Realizing he was running out of options and time, he hurried after his co-worker.

"Serena! Serena, wait!"

She was putting the last of her luggage into the spacious mid-size trunk.

"What do you want, John?"

"Come on. You know what I want. I can't be late just like you can't be. Dude, you just took the last car. Are you really gonna leave me hanging in the middle of nowhere?"

She thought for a minute.

"Yes."

"Oh come on, Serena," he pleaded, grabbing her arm. "Please."

She looked around, biting her inner lip. He wasn't her favorite person but she did have a heart.

"Fine," she finally relented with a sigh. "Put your stuff in the trunk and get in."

He did as he was told. She cranked the car in silence and drove away, entering the arena's location in the built in GPS navigation system.

"Thanks. I…"

"Save it," she interrupted. "I forgot to mention the stipulations in place if you're going to ride with me."

"What's that?" he rolled his eyes.

"Number one, no talking. Rule number two, no messing with the radio. And rule number three…"

"I'm listening."

"No talking."

"You said that already."

"It can't be emphasized enough."

John reclined back in the seat.

"This is going to be fun," he mumbled sarcastically.

"You're talking," she reminded him. "You're breaking two rules."

"What's your deal, Serena?" he asked. "I mean, you and I never had a problem before. What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" 

She kept her focus on the road.

"Nothing. Look, I don't want to get into a whole discussion with you right now, okay?"

He stared out the window.

"Where is Mallori?"

"Probably half way to Biloxi by now," she answered. "She rode with Nattie, TJ, and David. Why do you care anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means, John. You guys are barely on speaking terms. What does it matter where she is or what she's doing?"

"Look…"

"You know what? Never mind, I don't want to get in the middle of this. I just told you where she was before you jumped to the conclusion that she was somewhere screwing Paul or some other random wrestler."

He took a deep breath. It sucked but he knew he deserved at least some of her harsh treatment. After all she was Mallori's friend and women did stick together.

"I wouldn't think that. Come on, Serena, it doesn't even make any sense."

"Is that right? Well, it never stopped you before."

"I get it. I was a jerk and you're mad at me."

"You are a jerk and yes I'm mad. Mal is my friend and she's a great person. She really cared about you, really trusted you. For her that's a big step. And what did you do? You lied to her and you hurt her feelings. You and I never had a problem before but I don't like it when people mess with my friends."

"You have a point. Listen, I'm not gonna lie to you. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to."

"I know. Believe me, I have tried many, many times to talk to Mallori but it's no use. She's stubborn as hell and her mind is already made up. She doesn't want to hear it."

"Can you blame her?" Serena glanced over at him.

"No."

She shook her head.

"That was messed up. I mean, why did you do it?"

"Which part?"

"Any of it, all of it."

He shrugged.

"I didn't know, Serena. Come on. There is no way I could have known everything Mallori has been through. If I had known, it would have made all the difference in the world. Just look at it from my point of view for a second. I really like this girl, we connect, I feel like she likes me and then things get physical. Next thing I know, she completely blows me off. You talk about hurt feelings, how do you think I felt? It sucked. Then some douche bag in the locker room says horrible things about her and it all starts to make sense."

"You know how Ted is. Why would you even talk with him about all that?"

"He brought it up. I figured he was lying and I gave Mal chance after chance to explain herself but she never did."

Serena laughed out loud.

"She shouldn't have to, should she? You guys in that locker room kill me. Here it is 2010 and we still have a double standard going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's so funny and utterly sickening because you guys can do what you want when you want simply because you're men. You can cheat on your wives, hook up with groupies, do whatever and it's okay. You can even be mediocre in the ring and that's okay too. But us women? We sleep with more than one person in a lifetime and we're all of a sudden sluts. And we have to work ten times harder than you all inside the ring. How fair is that?"

"Serena…"

"That girl is hurt, John. I know she told you everything that happened but you didn't see it. You weren't there when it happened, I was. All that stuff literally almost destroyed her life. She has been through so much and she has worked so hard to overcome it. And what does she get? Public humiliation, gossip, betrayal, and her heart broken."

John swallowed hard.

"I didn't know, alright?"

"So that gives you the right to be extra hard on her and jump right into Melina's bed the second after you declare feelings for Mal?"

"I had no idea Mallori felt the same way and by that time Ted had really messed with my head. If I had known everything I know now, trust me, it would all have turned out so different. Melina was a…"

"Mistake?" Serena finished for him.

John stopped himself short of confessing out loud a possibility he might have been feeling all along.

"It's not important."

"Then what is?"

"Mallori," he didn't miss a beat. "I mean that Serena. I miss her. I miss her a lot. I think about her all the time. She was a good friend to me. We had good times. She's an important part of my life. I know I fucked that all up. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I really care about that girl. All I want to do is tell her that, make her see."

"John…"

"Does she ever talk about me?"

"She doesn't talk about much of anything. She's being strong, trying to move on."

"Do you think you could talk to her for me? Could you…"

"John, I can't get into that. Come on. It's not my place. That's for you guys to settle."

"How can I settle anything if she won't even hear me out?"

"You have to make her listen."

"How?"

"I don't know. Look, I'm sorry I don't have all the answers, okay? It's a tough situation. Neither one of you handled it the right way and now it's something you just have to deal with. I don't know what to tell you."

"I really care about her, Serena," he said softly.

"I know you do," she conceded. "And I…well, I think she still cares about you, too."

"Where do I go from here?"

"That's up to you. Sounds like your heart is flawed, John. You got mad at Mal for not being honest but what about you? You weren't honest with her either. Hell, you weren't honest with yourself. Until you face that, until you figure out what you really want, until you deal with the Melina situation, nothing is ever going to change."

The car fell silent and she turned on the radio.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you did."

"It's all up to you now."

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me one favor? Please?"

"John…"

"Just tell her I miss her and that I'm sorry. And tell her one day I'll make it up to her. Can you just do that for me, make her listen?"

Serena shook her head. As much as she had wanted to pummel him when they first got into the car, he had somehow managed to melt her heart. He was being as sincere as ever and a part of her felt bad for him. It was easy to see just how much he cared for Mallori. Maybe if Mallori knew that, things could be different.

"No, I can't."

"Serena…"

"But you can," her voice softened. "All the answers are inside of you, John, you just have to figure them out. And when you do, it'll all make sense. You'll make the right choice and you do have to choose. That's the easy part believe it or not. The hard part is making the woman you do choose know just how much you care about her."

John closed his eyes. Serena was right. He had a lot of thinking to do. It was time to right a lot of wrongs. He could only hope it wasn't too late.


	37. Missing You Too

Mallori sipped on her glass of Merlot as she flipped through the menu. It had been a long day and she was absolutely starved. The food smelled delicious and she couldn't wait to dig in to a hearty meal. Sitting on the patio of a swanky steakhouse that overlooked the Tampa Bay, she rubbed her bare shoulders as a light wind from the waterfront blew across her.

"You always look so beautiful when your hair blows in the breeze."

Mallori looked up and grinned. She couldn't help but blush. It was flattering all the same but Paul had never been short on compliments. Sometimes it was embarrassing, especially since she felt so undeserving.

"Thanks," she returned his kiss on the cheek as he took a seat next to her. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Sorry, love, I got tied up. Forgive me."

"Forgiven," she tipped her glass.

"What's good here?"

"Everything. I think I'll have the London Broil with baby potatoes."

"Sounds delicious," he agreed as they put their menus aside. "So…"

She looked right at him.

"So..."

"What's new?'

"Nothing much," she shrugged. "Gosh, you act like we haven't seen each other in months. It's just been a few days."

As the popularity of NXT grew, the rookies began appearing on more and more WWE house and televised shows. Paul and Mallori had been able to travel together for a few weeks.

"I know but I worry about you."

"I'm fine."

"You certainly look great but that's nothing new," he spoke in his sexy South African accent. "How did your match go last night?"

"Pretty good. Jinx defeated Alicia Fox and that was pretty cool. I think we put on a good show but that's not the reason I invited you here tonight."

"I do admit that you have me curious."

"I have breaking news," she teased.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess all night?"

"I'll give you a hint."

"Fair enough."

"Guess who is competing against Michelle McCool for the Women's title in three weeks? And guess who is going to win?"

She could barely contain her enthusiasm.

"That's a tough one but I'll take a stab at it. The most beautiful diva in the WWE who just so happens to be sitting across from me right now?"

"Wow," she played along. "You must have ESP."

Paul frowned.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Just a joke, never mind," she giggled, forgetting that English was his second language. "But yeah. I just heard the news last night and I am absolutely over the moon."

"Congrats."

"Thank you. This is so unexpected and so soon but I feel really ready for it, you know?"

Paul nodded.

"You bust your ass in that ring. You deserve it, love."

"Thank you."

He tapped his fingers against the table.

"Does this mean the Jinx-Morrison era is over?"

Mallori shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No. I don't know."

"Do you want it to be?"

She sighed.

"Paul, I don't know what I want anymore."

"How are things with John?"

"Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"I think it's a good idea because it's obviously on your mind. No pressure but you know I'm here for you. Always."

"I know," she rubbed his hand. "I appreciate it. You're right, though. I do think about it, about him as much as I try not to."

"Any changes?"

Mallori shook her head.

"We really don't talk anymore. Ever since I told him everything."

"I know it's hard but you did the right thing. Sometimes facing the truth isn't easy but in the end, it's good to get it all out. You know, I remember how hard it was for me to talk about my dad, even when you and I met. I thought I had come to terms with it but there were still so many things that bothered me. Once I dealt with it, it was so much easier to move on."

Paul Lloyd Sr. had been a well known wrestler in South Africa and Europe. He had trained his son to follow in his footsteps ever since the boy had been old enough to climb in the ring. They were closer than close but Paul's whole world had shattered his senior year in high school when his father had been murdered by the husband of his girlfriend. He had carried the loss with him always but had gracefully defended his beloved father's memory the best way he knew how by carrying on the great legacy. Mallori was one of the few people he had ever shared his feelings with regarding the incident. She had been sympathetic and understanding and it had only made them closer.

"I am moving on," she played with her water glass.

"I'm glad but, uh and please don't get mad but I think there are still unresolved feelings between the two of you."

"It doesn't matter, Paul."

"But it does. You still care for him."

"I can't just turn it on and off. It doesn't work that way."

"I know."

"Too much has happened."

"A lot has happened," he corrected. "But it's not too late. It's never too late, only if you let it be."

"What am I supposed to do? John was dead wrong. He is the one who jumped to conclusions and listened to Ted's garbage. He is the one who said he cared about me, then was humping his trifling ex not even five seconds later. And he is the one with the double standard who had the nerve to be mad at me about my relationship with you when he didn't even know what the hell was going on. He said some pretty horrible things and it hurt my feelings. That's not so easy to get over."

"The guy was a jerk but people make mistakes. He can't take all the blame."

"Why are you defending him?" she wrinkled her nose. "Whose side are you on?"

"The side I'm always on, yours, but I'm being realistic, love. Both of you had your issues and it basically blew up but you need to talk about it. You care for him and I'm sure he cares for you. Maybe it's too late for a relationship but it's never too late to be friends."

"I'm still mad at him."

"You can't be mad forever."

"I know. I just don't know what to say. It's weird. Besides, why does it have to be me? Why hasn't he…"

"If you keep waiting for each other and no one ever comes forward, what's the point? Sometimes you have to put pride aside."

"Paul…"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I think he's a good guy who just messed up. Happens to the best of us."

"I do miss him," she admitted.

"Why don't you tell him so?"

"Because I'm afraid," she answered honestly. "Afraid of everything…afraid to hear what he has to say, afraid of how things will or won't change, afraid of what will happen next, how I'll feel…everything."

"Will it be worse than what you're going through now?"

"I don't know."

"And you never will until you give it a try."

She gave him a small smile.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm one of the good guys," he winked. "And because you're a wonderful girl who deserves to be happy. I honestly wanted that happiness to be with me but I understand that it just wasn't meant to be with us. But I love you enough to want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me. I'm not the man for you but maybe John is."

"John made his choice. He loves Melina."

"I see the way he looks at Melina and it's not nearly as powerful as the way he looks at you."

Mallori fought back tears.

"I wish I was as optimistic as you but…what can I say? I guess we'll just have to see."

"I guess," he took her hand in his and kissed it as the waiter interrupted.

"If you folks are ready to order, I'd be happy to take care of you," he smiled warmly.

"Absolutely," Paul nodded.

"May I ask what the occasion is?"

"A celebration," Mallori spoke up.

"Wonderful. What are we celebrating?"

Mallori looked right at Paul and winked, forcing a tone of certainty and clarity.

"The future."

As scary and unpredictable as it appeared, Mallori know she would have to face it full on. Now, more than ever, she was ready.


	38. The Hardest Part

John groaned out loud, shutting his eyes tight as he felt her. The feeling drove him crazy, the way their sweaty bodies clung together, the way her soft moans added to his excitement, the way she rhythmically slid herself up and down his hardened length. No matter the other drama, John Hennigan and Melina Perez had always been compatible in the bedroom. Their passion for each other burned hotter than ever and it made him feel secure that no matter the lingering problems they had, their lovemaking was a solid expression of just how much they loved each other. The bedroom door was slightly ajar and the pale shadows from the moon crept through the bedroom's half-open window blinds. Her naked body looked exquisite in that light and he couldn't stop himself from admiring how sexy she was. The feel and the look was almost too much and he was about to lose it.

"Fuck!" he gasped. "Melina, I'm about to…"

"Me too," she called out, her body tightening on the inside as she writhed on the outside. "I love you, oh baby, I love you so much. You feel so fucking good! Oh, Dave…"

It was a moment where time stopped, literally standing still. It was as if John had left his own body instantly forgetting about the insane physical pleasure he was feeling. All he could do was stop and think. What the fuck had just happened?

"Melina," he abruptly pushed her off of him.

She landed with a thud on the other side of the bed, gasping as she pulled the sheets over her nude form.

"John, honey, what's wrong? What are you doing?"

He tried to catch his breath. Reaching over, he flipped on the bedside lamp. Their eyes met and the look in his was not lost on her.

"You don't even know, do you?"

"Babe," she forced a smile. "What is wrong with you? I…"

She tried to touch him but he recoiled. It was like he'd an epiphany at two a.m. in the middle of sex.

"You just called me Dave," he said softly.

Crimson washed over her face. She apparently had been so wrapped up in the moment of climax that she hadn't realized her mistake.

"No. John, of course not. I mean…sweetie, are, are you sure? I mean, maybe you misheard…"

"Are you kidding me? I know what I heard. Melina…"

He stood, reaching for his underwear.

"I…I'm sorry. That, that was a total slip up, John. I am so embarrassed," she stammered.

"Wow," he kept repeating as he stood over by the bay window.

Arms crossed, he stared out in disbelief as the dark ocean's waves crashed against the sand. A few feet away, Melina kneeled, shaking, realizing the ramifications of her error. It was a careless slip of the tongue but one she knew would could cost her dearly.

"John," she gulped. "I didn't mean to, to say that. Please. I…I don't know what happened. I, John…I am so sorry."

She stood and walked over to him but he kept his back turned. It was an inevitable, epic moment.

"Melina, we can't do this anymore," he said quietly.

"John…"

"I'm serious."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this, us, it isn't working."

"Why?" her eyes clouded with tears. "Where is all this coming from? Up until now we've been fine, we've been so happy. Now you want to throw all that away because I made one mistake?"

"You called out another man's name while I was making love to you. The man you left me for, the man you obviously still have a thing for. I'd say that's one hell of a mistake."

"That's nonsense," she protested in a voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't mean to call out Dave's name and just because I did doesn't mean that I was thinking about him or that I want him."

"Then what does it mean? Look, Melina, I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"I saw your phone a couple of weeks ago. I know you've been texting back and forth with him."

Her dark eyes grew wide.

"You, you've been spying on me?"

"I didn't mean to. I happened to find a message you wrote to him. It was wrong but I did look through your phone after that and I found all I need to know."

Shock, anger, guilt and sadness rushed her like a tidal wave.

"I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you went through my private things."

"I can't believe I did either. You know, when we first got together, Melina, I trusted you with all my heart. I never ever would have doubted you, not in a million years. But after what you did when we broke up and the whole Dave situation…it changed everything for me. Everything. Before we got back together this time I even told you that I never stopped loving you but that I couldn't trust you. What is a relationship without trust? It's nothing. The fact that I can't trust you eats me up inside. It kills me that I lowered myself to invade your privacy like that. But that's where we are Melina and that's why it can't work."

"You're breaking up with me?" her voice quivered.

"It's for the best. I want you to move back into the guest room and I think it's time you started looking for your own place as soon as possible."

"John, no, you don't mean that," she began to cry.

"Tears won't work this time. I'm sorry. You know this isn't right. You know things aren't the same between us and they never will be. Dave dumped you again for his wife and your ego can't handle that so to make the nights less lonely and to get at him, you run back to me."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Melina, it was never about you and me. It was about you not having Dave, it was about Mallori, it…"

"There it is," she spat. "At least now we're getting to the truth, the real reason. It's about Mallori. It's always about your precious Mallori."

"I've said what I needed to say, Melina."

"And now it's my turn. You say things are different? They're only different because you changed. This whole time it wasn't me who was lying it was you. You lied to me and you lied to yourself. You never wanted to be with me, you wanted her."

John looked at her. Maybe she was on to something. He loved Melina and always would but he knew he was no longer in love with her. From the beginning, their short-lived reunion had felt almost forced. He wasn't happy and neither was she. He had spent more time in his relationship worrying about Mallori than he had his own girlfriend.

"You're right."

"Excuse me?" her tears turned to anger.

"Melina, the mistake here was you and I getting back together. We are completely two different people than we were when we first started dating all those years ago. What we had was magical and beautiful but it's over. It's been over for a long time and we both know it. I just didn't want to admit it. You moved on a long time ago and maybe now it's my turn. Mallori is a wonderful girl. She has been a very special friend to me and during that time I developed real feelings for her."

"I don't want to hear that."

"I know you don't but I'm trying to be honest here and I wish you'd do the same. Tell me the truth. That night at the Ball, did you help Maryse set up Mallori?"

Melina avoided John's eyes.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does. It matters very much to me. I want to know."

"Fine," she said angrily. "Fine, John. Is that what you want to hear? I knew that Mallori liked you and I knew you liked her and I got jealous. Maryse and I were both tired of her walking around backstage like she owned the place so Maryse came up with the plan and I was in on it."

John's voice turned cold.

"That is absolutely revolting. How could you stoop so low?"

"I didn't know it was going to be that bad and after I felt really horrible about it."

"Not as horrible as Mallori felt."

"Of course because we both know it's all about her and whatever she feels and what she wants."

"Melina, you and I can never be together. After everything we've shared together, I at least hoped we could be friends. Considering what you just told me, I feel like I don't know you anymore and I'm starting to wonder if I ever did."

"I love you. I love you, John and I know you love me. You're just fooling yourself. You let her con you into feeling sorry for her. You know damned well you could never have with her what you had with me. For the past few months we have made a life together. We started over. Yes, I kept in contact with Dave but it doesn't mean anything because I'm with you. Things have been so great and tonight you just completely flip the script on me out of nowhere. That isn't fair. You've been playing house with me and not 20 minutes ago, we were having sex in your, our bed."

"Melina…"

"I saw the look in your eyes when you were inside of me. I felt how you touched me. You can't tell me that's not real or that you don't feel something for me still. Every time you made love to me you were into it. Even if you think you wanted her, I know what I felt and it certainly didn't feel like you cared about Mallori."

"I was wrong," he simply said. "I made a lot of mistakes too and it's time I man up and own up to them. I have to make things right with her. As for us, I don't know what will happen but I do know right now that even as much as I care for you, I get sick when I think of what you were capable of doing to another human being."

"So that's it? You just abandon me? For her. Fine, John. If that's what you want, fine, but you know it will never work out. You can't walk away from me, from us. If you want Mallori Reed so much, what are you still doing standing here half naked with me?" she said, methodically letting the sheet drop to the floor and expose her uncovered body.

John looked at her standing in the pale moonlight as it glistened on her every womanly curve. Melina was as gorgeous and sexy as ever. He had never been able to resist her.

Until now.

"That's a good question," he responded, slipping on a pair of jeans. "I'm gonna go crash on the couch. Leave your key when you move out."

He walked away without looking back. Letting Melina Perez go was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do but as difficult as it was necessary, he only left with a sense of pure relief. A weight had been lifted and the truth had set him free. Whether or not he ended up with Mallori was irrelevant. He knew he had to stop using Melina as a crutch. She was a significant part of his past but it was time to move on. Now John could only look towards the future.


	39. Worth Waiting For

Mallori nervously bounced around backstage. It was a moment she had been waiting for nearly all her life. In five minutes her whole world was about to change.

"You nervous?"

She turned around and saw Paul dressed in his wrestling gear, presumably for his upcoming match tagging with Matt Hardy.

"I am but it's a good nervous," she promised. "I'm excited. I've wanted this for a long time."

And now finally she could have it. In the short months since she had asked Stephanie McMahon-Levesque for more time in the Women's division, Jinx had dominated the competition on Raw, Smackdown, and all the house shows. Her popularity with the fans had only increased and her in-ring skills kept developing as well. Mallori was on top of the world and now she had the opportunity to hold her first WWE title.

"You deserve this," he nodded with encouragement. "You're going to be terrific out there."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze as Michelle McCool walked by.

"Mallori, we're up next," she motioned towards the entranceway to the ring. "You good with everything we went over?"

Mallori knew every move for every second. She could wrestle that match in her sleep. She had never been more ready for anything in her life.

"I'm good. I'll see you out there."

"Okay. It should be a good matchup and in case I get too beat up and forget to tell you later, congratulations. You've come a long way and I think you're going to make a wonderful champion. Take care of my baby," she smiled, affectionately rubbing the gold belt.

"Thanks, Michelle."

A few seconds later Jack snapped his fingers and signaled for Mallori to take her place.

"That's your cue, love," Paul kissed her cheek. "Knock 'em dead."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

"And when you do, I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise? Paul, what have you gone and done?"

"You'll just have to see, now go before poor Jack has a seizure over there."

Mallori waited for them to play Morrison's theme music. She still didn't have her own but that was okay. It was her big night and absolutely nothing was going to ruin it. She looked to her right and her heart fell a little bit when she didn't see John. Though their appearances together were becoming less and less frequent, it was a special night, one she wished she could have shared with her partner. It wasn't lost on Mallori that John had been an important help to her career. Without his patience and believing in her, she might have been sent back to FCW a long time ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and is for the Women's championship. First, introducing from Indianapolis, the challenger…Jinx!"

She received a hometown hero's welcome as the fans stood to their feet. Those few seconds walking down that ramp were what she lived for. As her frames went into the trademark Morrison slow motion, time seemed to stand still as well. Quickening her tempo she played to the crowd, slapping the hands of all the fans that lined the floor seating. Sliding into the ring, she raised her hand on the second rope and took a quick glance around the ringside area. Her parents and sister were nowhere to be found but she had little time to dwell as Michelle's music began and the champion was introduced.

The bell rang and it was show time. Playing to the audience as her arrogant heel character, Michelle sauntered around the ring with Layla and Vickie Guerrero cheering on her from the floor. It was the climax of a growing feud that had been teased for weeks. Team Lay-Cool had been making vicious on-air comments attacking everything from Jinx's looks to her athletic skills. Jinx had issued the challenge and Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long had ordered the Women's champion to defend her title.

As Michelle paraded around, Jinx hit her from behind with a devastating spear. The champion struggled to get up but Jinx was on the offense with a series of leg drops, punches to the face and core, as well as moves that focused on debilitating Michelle's ankle. Michelle wouldn't stay down for long and was able to regain control by catching Jinx in the chest with a roundhouse kick and then a running corkscrew neck breaker. They battled back and forth for a few minutes and just when Jinx climbed to the top rope, Vickie climbed to the apron and distracted the referee as Layla caused Jinx to lose her balance. She followed with a missile dropkick that seemingly rendered the challenger helpless. Layla slid out of the ring feeling quite satisfied with herself as the WWE Universe booed.

Jinx slowly climbed to her feet as Michelle waited in the wings to complete her finishing move, the Faith Breaker. It was a belly to back inverted mat slam but Jinx was able to counter. She hit the champion with an elbow to the chest, then a knee to the gut. As Michelle cowered over, Jinx took her off her feet with a running bulldog. With Michelle motionless and flat on her back, Jinx gave the trademark sign that Starship Pain was coming. She catapulted herself off the ropes and hit the move perfectly. She hooked her opponent's leg for the solid three count. Before she knew it, Morrison's music was playing again and she was being announced as the new champion. The ref raised her hand in victory.

Mallori sank to her knees. Even though every move was pre-planned and choreographed and the outcome was predetermined, in that moment there was nothing fake about wrestling or the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. Tears rushed her eyes and flooded down her face. She cradled the championship in her arms. She had done it. A 13 year odyssey of never-ending dreaming and hard work and dedication had finally paid off. It was her moment and as she raised the belt in victory, she silently dedicated that accomplishment to her family, her years of struggle, to Aiden and everything she'd had to sacrifice to get there.

Mallori savored her time walking back up the ramp. She was loving the fans and in turn they were loving her back. When she finally disappeared behind the curtain, a crowd was waiting for her. Standing in a circle clapping were Nattie, TJ, Ron, Eve, Kofi, Barbie, and Serena. Mallori ran towards them for a group hug as they congratulated her. When she broke from the circle, she found a beaming Paul. Running with a purpose, she melted in his arms as he picked her up and swung her around.

"You did it, love. You did it," he whispered over and over again.

"Oh Paul," she gushed. "This is one of the happiest moments of my life, definitely the best of my career."

"I know and uh there is someone else, actually a few more people who want to congratulate you. Surprise."

"Who?"

Paul smiled as he stepped out of the way. Standing in the wings were Mallori's parents, her sister, brother-in-law and baby niece.

"Oh my God," she ran over and embraced them. "You guys made it."

"Baby, we wouldn't miss this for the world," her mother held her.

"We wanted to be here to see all your dreams come true, sis," Naomi said with tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations, girl," Naomi's husband hugged Mallori. "You looked awesome out there."

Mallori shook her head in disbelief. Could the night be any more perfect?

"Sweetheart, I am more proud of you right now than I ever have been in my life. It hasn't been an easy road but you stuck with it. We love you more than you know," her father looked right at her.

Mallori was overcome with emotion. Grinning from ear to ear, she playfully smacked Paul.

"You knew about this?"

He casually shrugged.

"I may have had some help setting it up."

"Thank you. Oh Paul, that's the best surprise ever."

"I just wanted to make your big night as special as possible. I wanted you to be happy."

"I am. Tonight was a dream come true. It's what I've been working for my whole career, my whole life. It's all I ever wanted. Now it's even sweeter. All the people that matter the most to me in this world are here right now."

Paul looked over his shoulder and moved out the way. He had seen the quiet presence lingering in the background the whole time.

"They sure are," he said, moving out of the way, revealing John in a corner.

Mallori bit her lip as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Paul, can you please excuse me for a sec? Take my family to the Green Room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He gave her one last squeeze and nodded a silent acknowledgment to John as he walked away. Mallori took a deep breath and approached her former friend.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, John."

"Look, I know we haven't talked in a while and everything but I'm really happy for you. You were great tonight and I mean that. I know how bad you wanted to win that championship and now you have. You deserve it. For what it's worth, I'm proud of you," he said softly as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

He turned and walked away. Despite everything that happened, she knew she couldn't let him go again. Not like that.

"John," she called out, following after him. "Wait!"

"What's up?" he stopped.

"It is worth something. It matters what you think. It matters a lot. I, I appreciate it."

"Mallori, I'm sorry," he began.

"Don't…"

"No, I have to. I owe you. You deserve to hear me admit what a jackass I've been. I messed up on a lot of things. After Philadelphia, I realized just how much I had fallen for you. It was so sudden and so powerful that all I wanted was for you to feel the same way. I guess a little part of me was selfish and I'm sorry for that. And the Ted thing? That was just wrong on so many levels. That guy is a total tool. Everything he said bothered me and instead of hinting around with stuff, I should have just been straight forward. I should have asked you so we could talk like rational adults."

"I probably would have just dodged the issue like I always did. Look, we were both wrong here and I can cop to that, John. It's only fair that I take responsibility for what I've done. I cared about you and I did trust you but with everything that I've been though, it's just hard sometimes. I can't explain it. It's like a dark place in my life and I feel like if I venture back there enough, I'll only get sucked in again."

"It's okay. You were just trying to protect yourself and that's understandable. You've been through hell and back and you're still here. Your strength amazes me. You weren't ready to open up to me and that wasn't right for me to try to push you like that. Being rude to you and talking mean to you wasn't cool. I'm ashamed of myself for handling the situation the way I did. I sincerely apologize, Mal."

"Apology accepted," she whispered. "I'm sorry, too, John. I'm sorry for leaving that morning. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with you and sleep in your arms. I wanted to tell you how I felt but I was too scared."

"It's okay. You were going to tell me how you felt. You were about to make me the happiest, luckiest man on the planet and I screwed it all up."

"John…"

"I am so sorry if I hurt you, Mallori. I am so sorry you had to see what you saw in that stairwell. I never meant for that to happen."

"You love her very much. You've never denied that. You want to be with her and look how much history you two have. I can't be mad at you for that."

"But that's the thing. I didn't want Melina. I thought I did but I didn't. I wanted someone to hold, someone I could share any and everything with. I wanted someone to trust. I only thought she was that person. She used to be but things change, people change. I was mad and hurt and confused. I believed Ted's lies. I hadn't had time to process the situation and I hadn't heard your side of the story. I was feeling sorry for myself but Melina was a mistake."

"That's between you and Melina. I don't want to get into that…"

"She knows."

"What?"

"I broke up with her a couple weeks ago. I guess she found another place because all her stuff is gone and she left my key like I asked."

"Wow."

"She's pissed but she'll get over it eventually. I really hope one day we can be friends but I know right now that's not a real possibility. I found out that she was still texting Dave this last time."

"That sucks. That must have really hurt. I'm sorry, John."

"That's the thing. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have, as I thought it would. So that's when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That we didn't belong together anymore. My heart was conflicted."

"John…"

"She's not the person I thought she was. Melina admitted helping Maryse set you up."

"That figures. I expected it all along. It doesn't really change things for me. I'm just sorry you had to find out. It sucks when we realize the people closest to us aren't who we think they are."

"It does suck but that's not my problem. I just hope that she figures stuff out and can somehow be the good person she used to be."

"That's a good outlook."

"I know we lost our friendship for a while. I hate that. I miss you being in my life. I miss you when we don't travel together or make silly jokes or text each other about random, pointless shit ten times a day," he smiled.

"I miss it, too. I miss you. Even though I was pissed, I never stopped caring for you."

"I want that back. I want to go back to the way we were."

"Me too."

"And I wanted to let you know that my heart was conflicted because of you, Mal. That person, that woman I wanted to hold and trust and share all my dreams with was you."

"Oh John…"

"You don't have to feel the same way and if you do, you don't have to tell me right now. This is your night and you have a lot to take in already."

She smiled.

"I think we have done enough of not communicating and hiding feelings. I'll be honest with you…everything you feel, everything you want, I want the same things and I want them with you, John, but…"

He cringed.

"There's that _but _again."

"Now is not the time and we both know it. You just got out of something heavy with Melina and you and I need to mend our friendship before anything else. I'm not in a rush. We're not going anywhere and if the feelings are real, neither are they."

He had to admit it. She had a point.

"You're right," he nodded. "Look, I know you've got a busy night ahead and I don't want to keep you. I'm glad we got the chance to clear the air and everything. Just have an awesome night and enjoy it," he said as he leaned down and sweetly pecked her lips. "I'll see you around."

"You hungry?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm about to have dinner with my parents and my sister and her family. Serena, Paul, and Nattie and TJ will be there and I want to invite some of the other wrestlers. You said it's my night and I know it's a great one. What makes it better is that all the right people are there, everybody I love is here to share it with me. I couldn't imagine you not being there so what do you say?"

He looked at her all sweaty and unkempt from her match but still looking as breathtaking as ever. They had finally made amends and put mutual feelings on the table. John was consumed with so much relief that the sheer emotion of the moment was almost overwhelming. He had his partner and friend back on a night when she had reached the first of many mountaintops in her career. Disappointing her would only be disappointing himself.

"I say that the Guru of Greatness never says no to a beautiful woman," he took her hand in his. "Lead the way, my lady."

Mallori locked her arm in his. It truly was a magical evening. All the right people were there and more than ever she felt Aiden's spirit surrounding her with love. She had waited a lifetime for that moment and now she had it. It was well worth the wait.


	40. The Good Life

John sat and waited as the Detroit traffic passed by. He checked his phone again for the third time and saw that it was a quarter past 11 in the morning. He and Mallori had decided to meet for coffee at the local Starbucks and talk things out. They had just reconnected as friends and things had been going well. The last thing either party wanted to do was bring up again the drama that had nearly ruined their relationship in the first place but it was a necessary evil.

He looked around again. No sign of her. He looked down at his phone. No texts or missed calls. Deciding to make the most of his idle time, he logged on to Twitter from his mobile and tweeted, _Waiting for Jinx to arrive at Starbucks and she's late…again. Thank God for Maple Scones._ He smiled to himself. He lived for Maple Scones and Caramel Frappucinos. He was a self proclaimed health nut but even health nuts could cheat every once in a while.

"Should I have a seat or leave you to your love affair with the scone? Because you look pretty into it."

He looked up and saw Mallori, hands on her hips teasing him as usual. After their brief hiatus, it was a beautiful feeling to have her back in his world.

"I bet you never wished you were a scone so much in your life."

"You're such a pig, a pompous pig," she laughed, leaning down and giving him a hug. "What's going on? Sorry, I'm late."

"No worries, just glad you came."

They smiled shyly at each other.

"So…" she began.

"So…"

"How are things?"

He took a sip of his drink.

"Things are good. I just wanted to thank you again for inviting me out with everybody the other night. It was a great time."

"I'm glad you came and I'm glad you had a good time."

In fact, everyone had had a wonderful time. After the show, the large group had headed off to a privately reserved room at Capri Ristorante, a five star Italian restaurant located in the city. After a delicious and filling meal, everyone had reconvened at the home of Mallori's parents, who were wonderful hosts. For Mallori it was surreal to see the WWE Superstars reclining in her father's love seat watching television and laughing at her baby pictures. She had mingled with everyone as they all shared the joy and excitement of her first ever WWE title win but the highlight of her evening was lying on her childhood bed next to John laughing and joking and catching up on lost time.

"Your family is so awesome. I mean that. They're really good people."

"Well, my mom is absolutely in love with you if that counts for anything," Mallori giggled.

"She's a cool lady. I like her."

"Yeah, she is pretty wonderful."

"I'm just happy that we had that time together and today. I missed hanging out with you."

"Me too," she replied softly. "But you know what was the most surprising but sweetest thing?"

"What's that?"

"You and Paul hanging out on my parents' lanai talking like friends. I know that must have been awkward but you're both making an effort and I appreciate it. It's a good thing."

"It is. He's a pretty decent guy. I don't have anything against him. I don't know if we'll be BFFs in the future but there's a mutual respect. Besides, we both have two very important things in common."

"What's that?"

"We both care about wrestling and we both care about you. Look, I'm sorry about everything, Mal."

"I know, John. I'm sorry, too. We've been over this already and our amends have been made. It's fine."

"I feel like such a tool for making you break down like that. All I ever wanted was for you to trust me, open up to me but I swear I never meant for it to happen like that. I was a dick."

"It's hard for me to open up to people. I've been through a lot and it's not easy to talk about."

"We don't have to…"

"Yes, we do. It's an important part of my life that has shaped me into the person I am today. You're an important part of my life now. You deserve to know the truth."

"I can't imagine what you went through losing your boyfriend like that."

"He was a wonderful, beautiful, loving man. He was the greatest. I've learned to let go and move on but I'll never forget what we had and what he meant to me."

"I see it all the time," John said sadly. "How many wrestlers do we know get hooked on pain pills and end up OD'ing? It's so crazy."

"Growing up when your parents tell you not to do drugs, you think of the stuff on the street like heroin or coke or something hardcore. For me it was so hard to fathom how something a doctor legally prescribes to help you can end up really messing you up."

"Poor guy."

"I tried to help him," Mallori looked away. "I knew he had a problem. He was in major denial though. I saw this path of self-destruction and I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I loved him enough to tell him to stop fucking up his life, our lives and he would agree and stop for a day or two until he went into withdrawal. Then he'd buy them on the street if the whole doctor shopping thing didn't work out."

"That's so sad."

"I tried to make him stop so many times."

"Mallori, he was an addict. He was sick. It was nothing you could do. His death was not your fault."

"My head knows that. Just try telling it to my heart, you know? When he died, I was so angry at him."

"Angry?"

"Hell yeah. Sometimes it felt like Aiden was the only person on this planet who truly understood me and then he just left. He abandoned me. He chose those stupid drugs over me and it cost him his life. I thought that was so incredibly selfish of him but then I realize when I start thinking like that, it's pretty selfish of me, too."

"You're human," he shrugged.

"It's just hard to deal with sometimes. Even now."

"Is that why you refused any medicine when you hurt your arm?"

She nodded.

"It still freaks me out. I was in pain but every time I even thought about popping one of those things, all I could see was Aiden eating handfuls at a time like candy, him being so high he'd pass right out with a lit cigarette still in his mouth burning holes in all the blankets and furniture."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Me too but it made me stronger."

"A little strength never hurt anybody," he winked.

"I trust you, John. I know I don't always act like it and it took a long time but I do. I should have been more open and in the future for the sake of our friendship, I promise to."

"No pressure but I appreciate it. You know, I think that's a part of the problem. People tend to put an enormous amount of pressure on you. I guess in this case I was no different. We all handle our problems and emotions in different ways. I need to learn to be more respectful and patient when it comes to the way you deal with yours."

"You're a good friend, John."

"So are you. It sucked not having you around."

She smiled at him to lighten the mood.

"I knew you couldn't live without me. My silent treatment was pure torture, huh?"

"And I'm sure you loved every second of it," he shot back.

"Did you miss me enough to oh say…let me share your scone with you?"

John winced. That was pushing it.

"Damn, girl. You drive a hard bargain. I missed you but I don't know if it was that much."

"You're killing me, Hennigan."

"Alright, alright," he broke off a smidgen of a corner. "Happy now?"

Mallori sighed a happy sigh and leaned back into her chair. The outside weather was perfect, she was the Women's champion and more importantly, she had her best friend back. Life was good and she couldn't remember a time where she had been happier.


	41. No Benefits

Mallori and John giggled as she struggled to insert her key card into the hotel room door.

"The other way, dummy," he teased, standing behind her. "Man, I bet you're starting to regret those last two jello shots."

"Shut up and hold my shoes," she commanded, finally getting the door open.

They walked in and fell on top of the king sized bed in the gorgeous suite at Maison Orleans, a luxurious hotel located in New Orleans' Central Business District. It was another pay-per-view weekend and a few shows and a series of public appearances was leading up to the big event on Sunday night inside The Superdome. New Orleans was one of the favorite cities for the Superstars to perform in. It had been all play after work as John, Mallori, TJ, Nattie, Kofi, Shad, Eve, Serena, Phil and Ron had enjoyed fine Creole dining at the historic Arnaud's restaurant in the French Quarter. Afterwards the group had moved on to the many bars and clubs that lined Bourbon Street. From Fat Tuesday's to Pat O'Brien's to Tropical Isle, the crew had partied it up, letting the night end in drunken karaoke at the Cat's Meow. The group had dispersed as it got later finally leaving John and Mallori alone in the wee hours singing along very badly to Paul McCartney and Wings. Eventually they had made their way back to their hotel, exhausted, tipsy and happy from having a good time with their friends.

"You bore me. If you're only gonna sleep I'm just gonna go back to my own room," John complained, playfully kicking at her leg.

"I'm not sleeping," she pouted. "Even though it is almost five in the morning. Besides, I don't remember inviting you anyway. You followed me like a stray puppy. I don't care if you go back to your room."

"Okay," he sat up and began putting his shoes back on.

"Stop it," she tackled him.

"I thought you didn't care."

"Don't leave me. I'm bored and I'm not ready to lie down yet."

"Alright but you better entertain me. I'm bored, too and your eyes are getting heavy. I'm not watching you sleep. Juggle or something."

Coming down from her buzz, she reached into her carry-on and pulled out a box of tampons.

"Ask and ye shall receive."

"Uh, that's gross," John frowned. "What the hell are you doing? Put those things away."

"You wanted me to juggle so I am," she said as she stood, her feet straddling both sides of his body as she attempted to juggle four tampons.

They fell out of her hands and onto a squirming John. She jumped up and down and collapsed on the bed beside him.

"You are horrible at juggling. Don't ever quit the WWE to be a jester or anything."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, out of breath. "So what do we do now?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Whatever. Anything good on?"

John grabbed the remote and flipped through various channels, mostly displaying infomericials until he found Full Metal Jacket on HBO.

"Sweet," he grinned.

"Lovely," she muttered sarcastically.

"It's either this or Montel Wiliams' super blender. Make your choice, woman."

"My vote is for the blender."

"Well, you've just been outvoted."

Mallori pulled the pillow over her head.

"Thank God the match is not tomorrow. I am way too drunk and so not prepared. That sounds really bad. Some champion, huh?"

John let out a silly belly laugh.

"Just don't jinx yourself. Get it?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Hennigan," she popped him with the pillow.

"Ouch!"

"What else can we do?"

"We could go back out and drink some more," he suggested.

"So says Mr. Upchuck," Mallori teased.

"Hey, that was an isolated incident."

"I know. Let's go do some Parkour."

"I feel way too uncoordinated for that right now, besides," he cleared his throat. "You know what happened last time we tried that in a hotel."

Mallori's face turned red.

"Oh."

Boy, did she ever remember.

"Unless that was your passive aggressive way of telling me that you want my body."

"In your dreams," she rolled her eyes as she turned over to face him.

They lay on their sides, smiles on their faces as they stared at each other. Their playful banter was back and the friendship had picked up right they had left off. The two were ecstatic to be back in each others' lives. They flirted all the time, their true romantic feelings too strong to hide but just as promised, they had managed to keep things platonic.

"You know, Mal, we can either sit here, eat chips filled with empty calories and watch a movie I've seen over 400 times and that you obviously hate, or we could make out."

"Really?" she raised one eyebrow.

"Now just listen to me before you say no."

"This ought to be good. Okay. I'll throw you a bone. The floor or shall I say bed is yours," she laughed out loud.

"Thank you, kind ma'am for your attention. Now. As I pointed out, we have two very different yet intriguing options. The first is a good choice for me. See, I really like this move, it never gets old. I even know some of the words so I could talk along with the screen so you can get the full effect but I doubt that would be as fulfilling for you."

"Probably not," she agreed.

"Didn't think so, which leads me to the alternative. We could pass the lonely hours away while we're still wide awake kissing, hugging, touching, dry humping…"

Mallori laughed out loud.

"Dry humping? Dude, seriously?"

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"I appreciate it but there's always the third option."

"Which is? I don't recall a third. You can't make things up as you go along."

"The third choice is," she ignored him, "to just sit here and chill and enjoy each other's company and the fact that we're back in each other's lives minus all the drama and complications. I think I'm gonna go with that one. How do you feel?"

"Not good."

"The first choice is going to put me to sleep and the second is more than likely gonna get us in trouble."

John brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Why because friends with benefits makes things weird?"

"Duh. Do you not remember all the crap we've been through these last few months?"

"So how about we skip the hooking up and head straight into something more meaningful?" John asked, getting serious for a moment.

"You're drunk, dude. You're drunk and you're tired. Go to sleep", she spoke softly.

"I'm not drunk and the only thing I'm tired from is pretending that I don't want to be with you."

Mallori lifted her head, raising up on her elbows.

"John, think about what you're saying. I mean it. And think past the sex part. Think about our history, what you've been through with Melina, everything I've been through. Think about how awesome our friendship is now and how much it sucked when we lost it."

"I think about it all the time and it doesn't change just how much I want you, how much I want us."

"How could it work?"

"Because we'd make it work. Because we care about each other. I don't know, Mal, it just will. Look, I get the fact that you're scared to not be in control and that you're scared of falling in love again, especially with me and that's okay. I'm scared, too but we can get through it together."

She closed her eyes.

"It's not gonna happen, John and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm a persistent guy. I'm not giving up on you and one day whether or not it's tomorrow, next week, next year or ten years from now, I'm gonna wait until you finally figure out that I, John Hennigan, am the man for you, Mallori Reed."

"Maybe that day will or won't come but until then, will you just shut up and hold me?" she asked. "I want to lie here in the arms of my best friend and complain because he makes me watch stupid movies and I want to have juvenile tickle fights and get kicked out of hotels for doing Parkour in the middle of the night. I want to play silly road games and listen to cheesy music and kick ass in the ring. That's what I want. Is that good enough for you, John?

He kissed her forehead.

"Of course it is," he pulled her close.

John held onto her with all his might. More than anything he wanted to take their relationship to the next level but he knew she wasn't ready. There would be no pressure. He was content to be her friend, just as long as she would let him be there.

"Think we can still catch Montel?" she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up before I have to break out the Flying Chuck."

"I'm shaking."

"Shhhh. You're making me miss the movie."

"John, you know the words by heart you've seen it so much."

"It's a great movie. You have to admit that. Come on. Stop being so stubborn."

"Fine it's an alright movie, I guess, if you're into this sort of stuff."

"Here is the best part…_Were you born a fat, slimy scumbag puke piece of shit or did you have to work on it? _Man, that is classic."

Her only response was the soft sound she made in sleep. John smiled as he wrapped another protective arm around her. Maybe their time would never come but for the moment he was content just to be with her.


	42. Wonderwall

It was the normal hustle and bustle backstage during a live WWE show. After a production meeting, John learned he and Jinx were going to be paired with Ron, teasing an impending feud with Legacy's Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. For John it wouldn't be a stretch to feign anger and hostility towards the junior DiBiase but that's how the wrestling world was. It was all about the angle and keeping the storyline fresh. That meant many unexpected changes that the Superstars had no choice but to adapt to.

"Yo, John, you got your mind right, brother?" Ron asked, walking up putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

John turned around and smiled.

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing much," they slapped hands. "Just making sure you're cool and everything. We gotta be in the ring with you know who tonight. Just want to make sure you can get through the promo without ripping somebody to shreds."

"DiBiase is a piece of shit but I'm over that. I'm cool, trust me."

"Is Mal gonna be cool?"

"Yeah. She's not worried about that dude. I just talked to her a few minutes ago."

"Y'all alright again? Looks like everything is getting back to normal around here."

"We're good. We talked things out and we're friends again. It's pretty cool."

"You sure you can handle that?"

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"Look, man, I know how much you like her. The friends thing has got to be rough on you."

"It is but what can you do? Mal and I like each other a lot but I know she's not comfortable with a relationship right now. It blows but I deal with it. Besides, she's an awesome person and an awesome friend. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all."

"Man, that's a good attitude and all but sometimes you just have to go after what you want. You know this life don't just hand nobody nothing. You want something, you got to go get it and we both know you want Mallori."

"She knows it too but she's not having it, bro."

"Because you ain't doing it right. Where's your A game, man? Come on, you supposed to be the Shaman of Sexy, the Guru of Greatness, the Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday Night Delight."

"Get out of here, man," John laughed.

"I'm serious. In this situation you can either get punked out and be a chump or go for what you want and get it."

"And how do you propose I do that, genius?"

"Look, I can't think of everything but I know you got to blow her mind. Anyway, we're on in a few minutes. I'll meet y'all up front."

John nodded, smile on his face as his friend left. Ron was only trying to help but he didn't understand. John had made his feelings known and had tried everything to get Mallori to give them a try but she wasn't budging. He was beginning to think she never would. Leaning against the wall, he smoothed back his long hair. Music played over a loud speaker. Usually it was rock or rap but John suddenly heard the familiar tune of a song from his adolescence. The lyrics seemed to be speaking directly to him. _And all the roads we have to walk are winding, And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me._

It hit John like a ton of bricks. A grin spread across his face. Who knew he'd find such inspiration in Ron's ramblings? That along with the music. But that was the good thing about a song. Its words had the power to touch people, to change lives. And John had a feeling his was about to.

"Cody!"

Cody Runnels turned around.

"John, what's up, dude?"

"I need a favor."

"You got it."

"I got something planned a little different for the promo tonight. I just need you to go with it. Stall, keep Ted at bay."

Cody frowned.

"Okay but what's this about? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you now but you'll know later. Just trust me, man. I'll talk to you after I'm done, that is if I'm not fired."

"Okay, this sounds…interesting. I'll do my best, man."

"Appreciate it," John bumped his first as he hurried to the ring entrance where Ron and Mallori were waiting.

All were in street clothes as their camera time would be limited to just talking in the ring. Mallori looked great in a long sleeved fitted black shirt, heels and jeans with the Women's title draped over her slender shoulder.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," she smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he said as he let her walk ahead.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked.

"Everything's fine but promise me, man, not matter what happens out there, you'll just go with it," he whispered.

"Come again?"

John flashed him a grin.

"Can't fault me for taking your lead."

Before he could explain, the music began. First John and Mallori walked out to the crowd's delight. They engaged the fans as they walked down the ramp and John climbed up on the apron. He put his foot on the bottom rope and pulled up on the second rope so Mallori could enter. She shot him a surprised smile but nevertheless stayed in character as Ron rapped his way towards them.

"Las Vegas!" he yelled. "What's up?"

The WWE Universe responded appropriately and John took the mic.

"Guys, me and my boy, Truth, here and my girl, Jinx, we came out tonight to settle a score, so to speak. You see, and WWE Universe, I don't know if you've heard but these two punks who have the audacity to call themselves Legacy have been running their mouths…"

The fans booed loudly.

"…Yeah, our sentiments exactly. Tonight, we have something to say to those two jackasses but before we do, I have something to say to Jinx."

Mallori's eyes grew widened. That definitely was not part of the script.

"John!" she whispered tersely, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry for the interruption everybody, and Truth, man, if you can, just bear with me for a minute because this is pretty important. You know every night you fans see us come out and entertain you. In this business there are heels and faces and storylines and angles but through it all, we know that you're not stupid. I mean, you guys know what's up. So with that said, before we get down to business with Rhodes and DiBiase, I have to ask Jinx or as we know her outside the ring, Mallori, a question."

Mallori looked over at Ron who just grinned at her and back to John. She was mortified.

"What in the world are you doing?" she asked under her breath.

"Mallori?"

She gave a nervous smile before taking a microphone from a production assistant.

"Yes, John?" she croaked.

"You know how much I like you and how I've been dying to go out with you. I've asked it seems like a million and one times already. A million and one times you've said no. So I was wondering what a guy like me has to do to get a girl like you?"

Mallori cleared her throat.

"John, Legacy obviously has a problem, They've been talking a lot of trash and it's time you and R Truth solved it."

John shook his head.

"We'll worry about Cody and Ted in a minute. For now, I just want an answer to my question."

"John, this is live TV," she reminded him, covering the mic. "These people came here to see wrestling matches not whatever ridiculous stunt you're trying to pull. God, you're gonna get us all fired."

"I don't care about that right now. All I care about is you and your answer. I am not moving from this spot, the show is not going to continue until you tell me that you're gonna give us a chance."

"John, please," she begged. "This is not funny. You've got to stop it."

She placed her mic down, tears in her eyes. John moved his away from his mouth and spoke directly to her.

"We both messed up. When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong. You mean so much to me, Mal that I am letting the world know how I feel about you. I'm risking my job, hell, my career to tell you this and right now I don't even give a damn. I don't care about your past or all those other guys. All I care about is you and us and how we feel about each other. I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared too but I'm even more scared of walking out of this ring knowing that we never gave it a real shot."

"I don't want to get hurt again, John. I don't want to be your rebound or your second choice."

"You're not just a rebound. I made my choice a long time ago and I chose you. Look, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for that but I promise to never do that again. I just want to be with you, Mal. I want to be that guy who gets to look after you."

"You know we can't do this."

"Ten random questions."

"John…"

"Just ten, come on. Humor me, it's not like anyone can hear us anyway. Now have you ever been on a bad first date?"

She smiled, blinking back tears. He was absolutely insane but it was clear he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Yes. You?"

"More times than I can count. Do you believe that true love really exists?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Me too. Have you ever sent someone a dirty text?"

"No, weirdo," she laughed out loud. "Have you?"

"No but there's a first time for everything. Check your phone later, by the way. Now have you ever kissed on a first date?"

"Yes."

"Ditto. If you played Spin The Bottle and it landed on a nerd, would you kiss him?"

"Sure. Would you?"

"If the nerd were a she, why not? Now what would be your ideal Valentine's Day gift?"

"I don't know. Chocolates and roses, peach though. I don't like red roses. They're so cliché."

"So noted. Mine would be sex, a romantic dinner, more sex, a nice card and then…sex."

"So noted," she giggled. "Keep going. I thought you never ran out of lame things to ask?"

"Of course not. Are you obsessed with romance?"

"No."

"Me neither. Now what's the first thing you're gonna do when we get backstage?"

"Pummel you for pulling this shit. You?"

"Ask directions for the unemployment office. Are you wearing underwear right now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? You?"

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" he repeated. "Have you ever had the most mind blowing sex of your life in the gym of one of the swankiest hotels in Philadelphia?"

"As a matter of fact, I may recall one night when the Earth moved," she winked. "Ever happened to you?"

He shrugged.

"I saw Heaven which brings me to a final question."

"Time's up. This may sound like déjà vu but you already asked your ten. Technically I don't have to answer number 11."

"You don't but I'm just curious what your answer would be. Would you give me a chance to prove that I could be a good guy for you? Would you go out with me?"

"That's 12."

"I'll ask 12 more until you answer me."

She looked around. The fans watched with curiosity even though they could not hear what the two were saying. Ron was in earshot but he only shook his head. He had no idea what the two were talking about but it was sweet just the same.

"I don't want to lose my best friend."'

"You won't. That's the one thing I can promise. I want you, Mallori. I want to be with you."

She looked deeply in his eyes and exhaled.

"I want you, too," she replied softly.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded.

"That's a hell yes."

John took her hand in his. He couldn't believe it. His dream was coming true and this time it was anything but a disappointment. He brought the microphone back up to his lips.

"Did you hear that Las Vegas? My luck kicked in before I even made it to the Blackjack table. She said yes."

Everyone stood to their feet and clapped, Ron leading the cheers.

"Now y'all hurry up and kiss so we can kick Legacy's ass," he commanded, turning to the fans. "Don't y'all want to see these two kiss?"

The loud screams were all the encouragement they needed. He grabbed her by her tiny waist and lifted her in the air. She rested her hands on his shoulders as first their eyes met then their lips. John savored the sweetness of her mouth.

"God, I could fall in love with you," he whispered.

Mallori's heart swelled with pure joy. After so much heartache, she had finally found happiness. She had proved to everyone, herself included, that she belonged in the WWE. And she had managed to let go of her demons, all the ghosts in her closet. The future looked bright and she had so much to look forward to. An aura of peace surrounded her. In life Aiden had always promised he would take care of her and when he died, Mallori had felt forsaken and all alone. But she knew in her heart that he had never abandoned her. He was her very own guardian angel and would always be there with her in spirit. And he had proven that once again. He had sent someone to look after her.

**The End**

_Author's Note: I do not own WWE, FCW or any of their characters or logos, nor do I own any real life songs or movies mentioned in this story._

_Thanks to everyone who read this and especially to those who reviewed. Bubblyjayy, i luv hardy, and Maddie for your consistent support and feedback; it really meant a lot. And of course to my girl Carissa whose own talent has truly inspired me. Thanks again everyone and stay tuned for more wrestling fics from me to be posted soon…_


End file.
